


Not Today

by ouhajime



Series: 非典型性重生 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 111,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 简介：出于某些原因，哈利･波特寻找了德拉科･马尔福八年，却发现对方在麻瓜界开了一家糖果店。然后他发现自己面临着一个新的难题：该如何将那个纯血至上论家庭出身的纯血巫师从麻瓜界骗回巫师界？





	1. 冬雨

**Author's Note:**

> <提要>
> 
> ✓出于某些原因，哈利･波特寻找了德拉科･马尔福八年，却发现对方在麻瓜界开了一家糖果店。然后他发现自己面临着一个新的难题：该如何将那个纯血至上论家庭出身的纯血巫师从麻瓜界骗回巫师界？
> 
> 当我希望其他人都能看到我的时候，他们只能看到更灿烂的光，当我终于放弃一切躲进阴暗，阳光初来乍到。
> 
> • IF线：落入帷幔的德拉科重生回到六年级，设定上来讲这个未来不可能存在  
>  • 六年级的时间点上卢修斯在阿兹卡班，那里有一套解释不清的防护魔法，所以德拉科被甩到了麻瓜界  
>  • 重生前的死亡与AN完全相同，会涉及到《Chatoyancy》世界线，前世世界线子世代CP遵循原著，哈利和德拉科没什么感情  
>  • 穿越后NT德和AN德是不同的人  
>  • NT德拉科没本篇那么怂，但他很丧  
>  • NT哈利出于某个原因比本篇撩  
>  • 原创人物不妨碍剧情和感情线
> 
> • BGM：AGA-Wonderful U

  
早该知道，德拉科･马尔福早三十年就该知道哈利･波特不懂得什么叫说话的艺术，做什么都直来直去正大光明，不给自身和旁人留半点余地。但德拉科擅长的永远是拐弯抹角，如果不去在意，谁也看不透隐藏在那些或真或假的话语后他的真心。  
然而现在不是在乎这些习惯的时候。  
玻璃被豆大的雨滴拍打着，产生震耳欲聋的错觉，德拉科怀疑这只是因为自己刚准备走出店门就被一个鲁莽的巨怪撞了回来摔倒在地上产生的后遗症，那个头发乱得仿佛刚从爆炸现场逃出来的绿眼睛巨怪还没教养地见鬼似的用手指着他的鼻子。  
店内照明全部关掉的情况下他看不清那人的表情，只能听见哈利･波特惊恐地说：“我当时真的没有杀了你？！”  
心中所有的恐惧在那一刻都被怒火替代，德拉科从地上爬起来一把捞过挂在门后的塑料写字垫板，冲那张蠢脸反手抽了上去。

  
“我认为你和我有必要好好谈谈。”德拉科抱着怀翘着腿，坐在单人沙发中打量对面拿冰袋敷脸的人，语气不善地说。  
“真巧，我也觉得我们很有必要谈谈。”哈利一说话就会扯到脸上刚被抽出来的红印，疼得呲牙咧嘴，他凶狠地瞪着德拉科。  
德拉科打量了一下哈利的傲罗制服，习惯性一哆嗦。“这不是我的错，”他尽力让自己显得理直气壮些；“我想，不论是谁，突然被几年不见的死对头问候‘你怎么没死’，心情都不会好到哪儿去，波特。”  
“我已经道歉了！”  
“是的，显然我的耳朵没聋，作为补偿我也已经给了你冰袋，希望你的眼睛没瞎。”  
“你为什么不能用个咒语治好它？！”哈利还在瞪他。  
德拉科仰天长叹，不得不换上一副哄孩子的口吻去解释，生怕吓到不知什么时候从白痴升级为智障的救世主。  
“如果你还记得有咒语这回事儿，”德拉科轻言细语地说，“你自己为什么不这么干呢？”  
哈利像是被噎住了，支支吾吾半天，不大情愿地承认：“我治疗系魔咒一向很差。”  
不出意料，话音未落他就听到了德拉科刻意的嗤笑声。  
“那么我无能为力，波特，你就用冰块凑活吧。”德拉科嘲讽道，“很遗憾我没有带魔杖出来，同样很遗憾，我的店里并没有飞路网。希望你还记得这是麻瓜界，然后自己幻影移形去圣芒戈。”  
说真的，他可不想在掏出魔杖的瞬间突然被对方以袭击傲罗的罪名逮捕，考虑到他不明不白的过去，德拉科不认为这种事发生的可能性为零。  
“现在，如果你没什么别的好谈的……”他从沙发上站起来，冲店门的方向做了一个请的手势；“已经到关门时间了。”  
哈利这才停止瞪德拉科，将店内仔仔细细打量了一番，转过头不相信地问：“这是家糖果店？”  
“你……你开了一家糖果店？在麻瓜界！”  
“上帝啊，梅林啊，或者管他什么都好，波特，你从来没有想过去治治你的眼睛吗？”德拉科用被打败了的口吻感慨；“你已经进来十分钟了，居然才认识到这件事？”  
他指着旁边放满了不同种类糖果的货架、墙面上一直以来很受孩子们欢迎的卡通壁纸、以及橱窗里展示的新品。  
“我解释清楚了？如果答案令你满意，能不能请你花点时间解释你对我说的第一句话是什么意思？”德拉科再次打量哈利的傲罗制服，没忍住，又是一个哆嗦，万幸还没从震惊中缓过神的哈利并没有注意到。“否则我完全可以向傲罗司投诉你骚扰良民。”  
这下哈利回神了，他将冰袋翻了个面，无奈地白了眼德拉科；“你这爱告状的毛病从学生时代就没变过，马尔福。但是很遗憾地告诉你，我就是傲罗司司长。”  
德拉科震惊地看着如今才24岁的救世主，感慨自己是不是曾经真的太过排斥报纸上的消息报道，连哈利什么时候当上傲罗司司长的都不知道。  
“至于那句话……我很抱歉，我不是那个意思，只是看到你之后太……太惊喜了，控制不住要说的话。”  
这解释莫名其妙，而且根本说不通。但德拉科沉默着没有提出疑问，在麻瓜界生活太久导致他对魔法界近几年的状况一无所知。记忆无法用来参考，它们与事实之间的差别过于巨大，为了防止自己说出什么不该说的话，德拉科选择以迷茫的眼神看着哈利。  
迷茫是货真价实的，在哈利突然冲进店里躲雨的时候德拉科甚至怀疑他会在看清自己是谁的下一秒甩一个速速禁锢出来，可既然哈利能好好坐在自己对面十分钟都没有拔魔杖，德拉科猜测自己也许并没有在不知道的情况下做过什么能让正义感十足的格兰芬多救世主把他抓去阿兹卡班的糟心事，但他还是需要进一步试探。  
毕竟那身傲罗制服实在显得面前的人很碍眼，话又说回来了，哈利･波特对德拉科･马尔福而言永远都挺碍眼。  
见德拉科不说话，哈利慢慢将刚才不知为何挪开的视线转回来。  
“等等，你不记得了？”哈利的表情怪异地扭曲了，德拉科看不出来那代表什么情绪。“从那之后的事你还记得什么？说到底你为什么会在麻瓜界开一家糖果店？”  
“首先，我无法理解你口中的‘从那之后’究竟是从哪儿之后。其次，我认为我想干什么还轮不到向你汇报。”德拉科弯起手指轻轻敲击桌子，突如其来的暴雨已经差不多停了，失去了雨声的掩盖，他的不耐烦很好地从敲击声中传达出来。  
“还是说，救世主先生认为所有不值得你信任的人都有必要向你汇报自己的行踪？”  
“别这么叫我。”哈利皱起眉头；“我不是说你不值得信任……好吧，我只是很在意，个人层面上的很在意，可以吗？我只是想确认你究竟记不记得。”  
这发言再次超出德拉科可以理解的范围，他怀疑自己应该去治治耳朵，不然怎么会从哈利･波特口中听到自己并非不值得信任。然而哈利的眼神告诉他这个傲罗并没有撒谎，典型的格兰芬多即使参加工作了也完全是个格兰芬多，德拉科可不信他能把自己的真实情绪隐藏好。  
谨慎的斯莱特林毕业生只得继续选择保守的说法慢慢试探。  
“我假设你还记得一年级飞行课上隆巴顿的记忆球？”德拉科答非所问。  
哈利一愣；“当然记得，要不是为了和你抢它我也不会那么快加入球队，但这和刚才的话题有什么关系？”  
很好，看起来分叉点不是存在于最初。  
“我的意思是，你，哈利･波特，现在你坐在我对面，带来一大堆莫名其妙的话，对我来说你就是个记忆球。”德拉科靠在沙发背上，这是个看起来很放松的姿势，恰到好处不显傲慢，能让和自己谈话的人多少放下些心防。“即使你永远是扎眼的格兰芬多红，如果你不能做出更精确的提醒，我也想不起来自己究竟忘记过什么。”  
不知道是他的小动作起作用了还是那句话触碰到了能令哈利安心的神经，傲罗司司长相当夸张地松了口气。  
“能忘记挺好的。”哈利喃喃自语，他突然想到了什么，抬头再度打量这家比蜂蜜公爵大了不少的店面；“这店里就你一个人？”  
庆幸着救世主总算转移了话题的德拉科十分配合：“有一个店员，只是今天情人节，她请假去和男朋友约会了。”  
傲罗司司长极为认真地说：“我觉得你这店里只有两个人太少了。”  
“……你什么意思？别告诉我你被格兰杰那套‘呕吐理论’影响了打算指控我压榨员工，我可提醒你波特，这可是麻瓜界，不归魔法部管。”德拉科瞬间警惕起来。  
作为一个对权势相当了解的马尔福，德拉科很明白，只要救世主本人乐意，那么哈利･波特能够拥有的权利比大多数人以为的都要大得多。如果哈利打定主意要把他抓起来关进阿兹卡班，不论实际上德拉科有没有罪、是不是食死徒，都无法成为影响结果的因素。  
而且说真的，连德拉科本人都无法肯定自己到底犯没犯过事儿。  
“当然不！我只是想问你还需不需要一个店员？”哈利坐直身体，用空闲的那只手指着自己，“不会在节假日请假、理想报酬相当低、甚至不介意义务劳动的那种。”  
“……我怀疑那样的人脑子有病！”德拉科惊恐地开口打断，事情的发展已经超乎了他可以掌控的程度。想想看！不知多少年没见过面的24岁的哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福居然像老朋友一样聊了起来？在此之前他们甚至不能好好说上三句话！  
纵然他有心平气和面对救世主的理由，可救世主这么做他想不出来理由，德拉科简直怀疑今天根本不是情人节而是愚人节，世界再次给他开了个巨大的玩笑。  
“如果没什么事儿请你离开，脑子有病先生，我急着关门回家。我相信肯定有人做好了一大桌菜等你回去吃晚餐，所以别他妈在这儿磨蹭！”  
说到最后德拉科已经忍不住开口骂了。这绝不寻常，突然出现的救世主带来一大堆莫名其妙的话；幸好它不寻常，如果经常出现，德拉科不知道自己能不能在习惯应付之前伪装好那些无法说出口的过去。  
哈利耸了耸肩，倒是从善如流从沙发上起身。  
“这没什么，”他无所谓地说：“我家只有我一个人，不存在谁会等我吃饭，不论我做什么都不会给其他人添麻烦。”  
德拉科身形一僵。  
“等等，你还没结婚？”他不敢相信地问。有关过去他记得的不多，其中之一就是救世主和小母鼬盛大的世纪婚礼。  
早在四年前它就应该发生了的，救世主的大儿子都该快一岁了！这个世界出了什么差错，究竟有多少过去和他所熟知的不同？  
“严格来说我甚至没有谈过恋爱！和谁结婚？”哈利好笑地看着他，“你要知道，马尔福，八年——至少整整七年里我满脑子都是你，这种情况下我能和谁谈恋爱？”  
“所以你真的不用担心我会时不时请假，我觉得这条件对你来说很划算了！海报上不是也写了招工吗？我……”  
哈利还没说完，原本目瞪口呆站在他面前的人在一声熟悉的“啪”之后，幻影移形离开了还没关门的糖果屋。  
“……你他妈还骗我你没带魔杖？”  
沉默半晌，哈利对着空气从齿缝间硬挤出一句话。

__________________________________________

【当本篇结束后的AN哈德来到NT片场】

NT哈：你为什么不能用个咒语治好它？！  
NT德：如果你……  
AN德：天啊哈利･波特，你这是撞门框上了吗？你就这么喜欢在脸上留疤还是单纯没长眼？我警告你再次再有这种眼瞎搞来的伤我就不给你治了！（一个治疗咒甩出去）  
NT哈：？？？  
NT德：……  
NT德：你谁啊你！？


	2. 断层

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • NT中通用的一个瞎扯的设定：在德拉科苏醒前，体内两份残破的灵魂正在进行融合，所以那时的德拉科处于一种“半死不活”的状态，不是完全的生也不是完全的死  
>  • 幻影移形不需要将魔杖拿在手中，但目前公认、根据在原作各种描写的条件是，魔杖必须在身体一定范围之内，也就是说如果身上没装着魔杖无法进行幻影移形

  
如果说时间教会了德拉科什么，那么最明显的，德拉科明白了永远不要尝试和它讲道理，它只会把决定好的一切按顺序放在你眼前，没有任何东西能打乱它的计划。  
连德拉科也不能。  
将自己单独拎出来说并非是因为骄傲自大，曾经的生活早就磨去了德拉科天真的傲慢，他的内敛或许是有史以来任何一位马尔福都比不上、并对之嗤之以鼻的。可是，去他妈的那群在画框里怎么说话都不腰疼的老顽固，把他们放在德拉科曾面对过的环境下他们唯一做得到的就是更快地将自己玩儿进坟墓，而且还经历不了之后发生在德拉科身上的意外。  
——那是德拉科能够将自己单独拎出来举例的资本，更是世界给他开的一个巨大的玩笑。  
刚醒来的时候，德拉科完全不能理解发生了什么：他躺在全部由白色组成的房间里，身上连着奇奇怪怪的管子、脸上罩着奇奇怪怪的罩子，穿着纯白色衣袍的人看到他睁开眼后慌张地冲出门外，喊着他一时间无法理解的英语。  
德拉科不认为在发生了那么多事之后自己能有机会看见天堂，可如果地狱是这般模样未免也太奇怪了。他尝试着移动自己的身体，想要发出声音，然而通通失败。于是他放弃了，转而思考一个严肃的问题：到底发生了什么？  
所有在当时他能回想起来的除了愈发模糊真假参半毫无逻辑的梦境之外，就只有神秘事务司的一场对方实力压榨的战斗，而这好像也是很久之前的东西，细节已经模糊不清。德拉科拼命回忆，终于使脑海里晃荡着的画面停下，他想起一片绿色，如同照入泥潭中唯一的一抹光。  
可笑的是，那是索命咒的颜色，重叠了救世主惊恐的眼神。  
哦，没错，他在法律执行司司长哈利·波特面前被傲罗的索命咒击中了。  
那么这到底是天堂还是地狱？德拉科绝望地发现问题转了个圈又回到了原点。两分钟后，穿着白大褂的麻瓜告诉他，都不是，这里是医院，先生您命大活得好好的，就是昏迷了两年。  
哦好吧，麻瓜医院而已，这东西德拉科不是不了解，他曾经认真考虑过要来麻瓜界生活，并为此做足了功课。虽说最后计划流产，但德拉科并没有将有关麻瓜生活的研究从脑子里赶出去，记忆缺失显然只针对经历而不针对常识。  
不管别人怎么认为，事实上他从不对自己的脑子自负，但德拉科也清楚那些用来形容自己的“聪明、敏锐”之类的词汇即使掺杂了夸大也绝非单纯的奉承。而且为他检查身体同时解释事情发展经过的医生话语逻辑清晰，因此他很快梳理清了一部分事实：在两年前的夏季，浑身是伤的自己被路过的行人发现晕倒在河畔，于是将他送到医院，经过一系列抢救德拉科才保住性命。唯一的问题就是昏迷期间过久，直到1999年圣诞节的今天德拉科才苏醒，考虑到他被送来时身上的伤势，这不是什么难以理解的地方。  
……不对，这他妈才是最难以理解的地方。  
为什么是1999年？！  
原本连儿子都上霍格沃茨了的马尔福家家主被这个重磅炸弹炸得整个人都傻了。  
医生初步检查完德拉科的情况，本着医德，没有过度打扰这个明显处于混乱中的年轻人，贴心地告诉他所有随身物品都放在床头柜的抽屉里，叮嘱他好好休息，别的事可以之后再谈。  
当病房中只剩德拉科自己，由于震惊而爆发的体力使他直接翻身坐起来扯掉了身上乱七八糟的麻瓜仪器，从抽屉里翻出居然没有被当做木棍扔掉的魔杖，“啪”地一声消失在病房。  
威尔特郡郊区，被杂草和白雪覆盖的私人花园中，突兀地出现了一个穿着病号服、没站稳摔倒在地的金发青年。  
呼吸在空气中凝出实体，德拉科瞪大眼看向面前阴暗的白色建筑。他深吸两口气，鼓足力气才用双腿撑起弱不禁风的身体，如果医生的话没错，那么他已经有两年多没有运动过了，即使医院有护工也避免不了轻微的肌肉萎缩。  
但这无所谓，他是个巫师，巫师总是有着麻瓜们无法理解的能力，只要走进屋子找到一个人，就算德拉科只剩一口气也能被救回来。  
……可是真的还有人吗？  
面向花园的每一篇窗户都没有灯光，德拉科的心跳越来越快，不知是源于内心的不安还是愈发变快的步伐。他被门前的台阶绊倒整个身体砸到了大门上，意外没有受到阻力，反而顺势推开了未上锁的房门。  
胸口如同擂鼓喧天。  
屋内布满灰尘，德拉科试着轻声去喊父母的名字，慢慢加大音量喊到嗓音嘶哑得发不出任何声音，却没能得到任何回应，只听得到从走廊尽头反弹的回声。  
他不顾一切冲过去推开一楼的每一扇门，不管脚底已经沾满尘土，被瓦砾划破留下血痕。他快要不能呼吸，有什么东西正在扼紧他的喉咙。金发巫师跌跌撞撞爬上楼梯，推开正对面书房的门。  
地上散落着不知被什么人撕碎的报纸，失去力气的德拉科跪坐在地上，从一堆废纸中扒出一份相比之下还算完好的《预言家日报》。  
报纸的日期是在霍格沃茨保卫战结束之后，头版是威森加摩对食死徒的审判。德拉科在冰冷的房间里用快要冻僵的指尖划过每一个字母，认真地将文章看了一遍又一遍，却没有发现“马尔福”这个姓氏。往后翻了几页，映入眼帘的东西给了接近崩溃的德拉科最后一击。  
他知道西弗勒斯･斯内普是凤凰社的间谍，在他的记忆中，战后救世主为了恢复斯内普的名誉差点和威森加摩那群人打起来。可是谁能告诉他纳西莎･马尔福什么时候成为了凤凰社的间谍？谁又能告诉他为什么在战争结束前纳西莎就死了！为什么在战争结束前卢修斯就死了！居然还他妈的是被伏地魔杀的？！  
报纸上记录了威森加摩审判团和救世主哈利･波特对战争中斯内普以及马尔福家的立场的激烈争论，救世主一口咬定斯内普和纳西莎是凤凰社的人，卢修斯被伏地魔所杀，而自己……  
“德拉科･马尔福早在战前就失踪了！因为这个马尔福家才改变立场！要我说多少遍你们才能听懂？！”  
配图上的哈利站在证人席上，抓狂地喊着这句话。  
他失踪了？不对，他明明就在这里，虽然记忆中的他已经37岁了。  
他回到了过去？过去的他究竟什么时候失踪的？  
德拉科的手颤抖得握不住魔杖，他试着对那些被撕碎的报纸使用恢复如初，然而不知道是刚从昏迷中醒来就幻影移形导致魔力过度消耗还是没有对准、或者是任何别的原因，无论念多少次那堆被魔咒撕碎的废纸都没有任何变化。  
“Fuck！”金发巫师嘶哑地咒骂，顾不上形象问题手脚并用爬到墙边打开只有马尔福家的巫师才能打开的隐藏密室。那里面放着一本家谱，被纳西莎施了咒，能够像布莱克老宅里的那面挂毯一样自动更新，并且还能从名字的颜色上看出那个人是否还活着。  
家谱意外没有放在原位，而是被好好放在桌子上，像是曾有谁坐在这里翻看过似的。德拉科直接翻到最后一页，那上面没有他看习惯了的阿斯托利亚和斯科皮的名字，而自己的名字正在以肉眼可见的速度从灰色变为金色，目光缓缓上移，卢修斯和纳西莎的名字则是彻底的灰色。  
德拉科眼前一黑。  
他又要变成一个人了。

  
  
直接在公寓卧室幻影显形的金发巫师踩掉鞋子扔了外套，彻底放弃在这种时刻保持并没有用的整洁优雅。  
我一定是在做噩梦。钻进被子里的时候德拉科还在想。不然就是今天的起床方式哪里出错了，上帝啊，梅林啊，或者管他什么都好，我居然听见波特说他为了找我结果连恋爱都不谈了，这敬业精神是不是太过了？鼬鼠家没有揍他吗？等等，我不会被鼬鼠家追杀吧？  
虽然时间还早，但德拉科决定重新睡一觉，或许可以等醒来后去治治耳朵。  
直到现在德拉科也不清楚在这个和曾经不一样的过去里自己究竟是什么时候失踪的，他根本不知道治疗自己的医院是哪一个，也就没有再回去。由于未能及时治愈黑魔法留下的后遗症，德拉科的记忆存在太多缺失。这理所当然，如果麻瓜医生没有骗他那么他被送往医院的时候和死亡时一样浑身都是被恶咒打出的伤口，在没有魔法治疗条件的情况下能活下来都堪称奇迹。  
虽然代价是昏迷了两年之久。  
翻来覆去睡不着的德拉科将脑袋从被子里钻出来，睁开眼，面无表情地看着左手食指上镶着蓝色托帕石的银戒。  
他不知道自己为什么会回到过去，也不知道为什么既然能回来，却偏偏醒来在一个一切已经无法改变的时间点上。卢修斯和纳西莎还是不在了，他甚至没机会认识阿斯托利亚，更不要说在大部分人眼中，德拉科·马尔福早已死亡。  
“重生”这事儿听起来就不靠谱，连当事人都花了一晚上才接受这个事实，接受事实之后他一秒钟也不想在魔法界多呆。还有什么好留恋的？没有人能对抗死亡，他没机会再见到卢修斯和纳西莎，这个该死的世界看似给了他无限的希望，仔细观察，才发现那不过是断头台上斩刀的反光。  
德拉科･马尔福永远不是运气好的那个。  
他叹了口气，轻轻抚摸银戒上的宝石。  
他不否认自己封闭庄园定居麻瓜界是在逃避，德拉科已经不想再面对任何会逼疯自己的情况了。如果可能，他这辈子都不愿再和魔法界有什么牵扯，既然大部分人认为他死了，那么他很乐意好好扮演一个死了的角色。  
直到从来都不按套路出牌的救世主跑进他的店里躲雨，四目相对，德拉科还没来得及惊恐，救世主抢先一步惊恐地表示你他妈没死啊？  
应该多抽他两下的。德拉科陷入了深深的懊悔，毕竟根据以往的经验来看这很有可能是场噩梦，等梦醒来，他不会再有机会去抽一个波特。  
拜托，那可是他小时候最大的愿望。  
第二天，当德拉科看到蹲在糖果店门口脸上顶着一道红印还对他傻笑的救世主时，差点儿没控制住把手中的咖啡倒扣在他头上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【串世界小剧场】
> 
> NT德从麻瓜医院醒来直接幻影移形回家，庄园空无一人，到处都是灰尘  
> 从书房里扒拉出一份战后的《预言家日报》  
> 头版标题：救世主用食死徒的魔杖打赢了伏地魔  
> NT德：？？？？？？  
> 原著德：哦，见谅，不小心串场了（拿走报纸  
> NT德：……（又扒拉出一份同一天的预言家日报  
> 头版配图：战争胜利之后救世主抱着他就亲的gif  
> NT德：？？？？？？？？？？  
> AN德：不好意思这个也放错了（拿了就跑  
> NT德：……  
> NT德拉科（竖中指）：Fuck you all！！
> 
> ——————————————
> 
> 【关于AN德和NT德的性格偏差问题】  
> 试着思考一下，重生之前“十分接近”一无所有的德拉科･马尔福，在重生之后……  
> AN：父母还活着，战争尚未开始，一切还有机会改变  
> NT：父母死亡，自己失踪，无依无靠，如果没有昏迷那两年或许还能放手一搏，可现在——他又要变成一个人了  
> NT德不丧谁丧啊！


	3. 脱节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 本章中出现的傲罗人名来自罗琳《最初的四十个名字》  
>  • 原作第一部，分院之后吃饭时有一段【除了薄荷硬糖之外，哈利每样都往餐盘里拿了一点儿，开始大嚼起来。】的描述，个人认为这只是哈利在吃晚餐的时候不想吃甜点，但从此网上就有了个【哈利不爱吃薄荷糖】的二设，这里用了这个有点可爱的二设  
>  • 前期不管是哈利还是德拉科，他们说的话半信半疑就够了，全信的话我怕后期你们会被剧情黑到（ry

  
傲罗司一定存在严重的压榨员工行为。  
德拉科坐在柜台后，目光紧跟着总算换下那身令人厌烦的傲罗制服、穿着牛仔裤和T恤的哈利･波特：他正在给一个和母亲一起来买糖的小女孩介绍两种软糖的不同。  
德拉科盯着他，往嘴里扔了块薄荷糖。  
否则没有任何令人安心的理由能让德拉科相信傲罗司司长可以闲到在麻瓜界找一份全天候的兼职工作，老板还是他在上学时期的死对头，唯一有可能的原因别说令人安心了，简直不能更令人不安。  
小女孩终于决定了选择哪种软糖，哈利将它们装进礼盒中，带着她们去结账。  
封闭庄园之前，德拉科曾花了几个小时去查看书房中能被复原的部分旧报纸——那些报纸应该是被什么人用黑魔法撕碎的，所以没办法完全复原——报纸对自己的失踪仅仅在报道战后的审判时提了一句，好像有不少人认为德拉科是食死徒，甚至还有人怀疑是德拉科杀死了马尔福夫妇。如果救世主也这么认为，毫无疑问，哈利･波特如今的异常举动是在盯梢。  
是的，这个可能性最大，救世主向来擅长光明正大盯梢，也就十六岁时紧张到神经兮兮的自己发现不了，现在的德拉科･马尔福可没那么好糊弄。  
店门被打开，又进来了一些小学生，哈利灿烂地笑着迎了上去。  
救世主对马尔福家的维护已经到了令人生疑的地步，德拉科回想起那张报纸上的配图，狠狠咬碎口中的糖果。  
倒不是说他干不出来为自己家辩护的事儿，曾经——或许可以称作上辈子，或者另一个平行世界——因为自己的一时心软和纳西莎的执着，哈利･波特同样为马尔福家辩护过。但那时他说的话可没那么言之凿凿，他只是说他们帮了他，而不是一口咬定马尔福家是被胁迫的。  
讲道理，就连德拉科都说不出来他们家是被胁迫的这种不要脸的谎言，那根本是把全魔法界的人当瞎子。  
除非救世主有什么计划，需要他在审判室中这么做。  
天啊！他为什么要用斯莱特林的思维模式去考虑一个格兰芬多？！偏偏不这么考虑的话德拉科连自己都无法说服。  
德拉科想起那天哈利缠着他非要来打工的场景，救世主看起来急得就差对他用夺魂咒了。为了防止自己被救世主以正当理由使用夺魂咒然后跟着他回魔法部，德拉科用尽全力将哈利的手从自己胳膊上扒下来，说你先去把傲罗制服换下来否则一切免谈。  
“最后一个问题：你要死要活非得在我这儿打工的理由是什么，波特先生？魔法部已经抠门到连司长的工资都克扣的地步了吗？”走过场面试时，德拉科转着圆珠笔问。  
哈利一脸的“你们这种人怎么都喜欢走这种没用的流程”，看在德拉科是他未来老板的份儿上没有说出口。  
“我得亲眼看到你是死是活。”  
德拉科愤怒地将按开的圆珠笔投向哈利的脑门。  
“如果你他妈期待这个！”德拉科咆哮，“我建议你用个阿瓦达！一劳永逸！不劳司长先生整天近距离盯着！”  
“Ouch！马尔福你理解反了！我没说我盼着你死！”在写字垫板第二次抽到脸上之前，哈利一把抓住德拉科的手腕，德拉科挣了挣，发现根本没办法挣开这个训练有素的傲罗。  
“我的意思是，我是说……”哈利像是突然变结巴了，支支吾吾好几声才再度开口，声音像是乞求，像是祷告。  
“我要确认你还活着。”

  
  
  
“你开店的目的究竟是卖糖还是让自己吃得更方便？”  
脑海中的声音突然近在咫尺，德拉科缓缓抬头，牙齿间还叼着刚扔进嘴里的薄荷糖。  
“一个上午自己解决了两盒？说真的，马尔福，你不怕吃坏牙吗？”  
“考虑到我是个巫师，波特。”德拉科用舌头将糖卷进嘴里，拖着长腔慢悠悠地说，装出一副心不在焉的样子，好像刚才盯着哈利满脑子戏的不是自己一样。“总有些麻瓜无法理解的方法能保护好我的牙齿，而且，我不认为我吃自己店里的东西轮得到一个打工的对我指手画脚。”  
哈利想起邓布利多，歪歪头不发表评论。他学着德拉科的样子往嘴里扔了一颗糖，两秒之后面如土色地将它吐了出来。  
“咳咳咳……这什么鬼玩意儿？！”哈利咳嗽着质问。  
“什么！？”德拉科差点儿条件反射跳起来就跑，凭借着仅存的理智才说服自己现在跑了万一出事儿一定会变成他的错。原谅一个上辈子被傲罗设计陷害杀死的巫师吧，就算哈利没穿制服也改变不了他是个傲罗的事实。德拉科对这个职业生不出半点好感。  
“我可没下毒。”金发巫师警惕地说。  
“我也没说你下毒！”哈利白了他一眼，如临大敌地指着桌上的糖盒；“为什么世界上会有薄荷糖这种应该被人道毁灭的东西？你居然还吃了两盒！”  
“原谅我上学时没有选修过‘格兰芬多黄金男孩的喜好与厌恶’这门课，如果我知道你这么讨厌它，那段时间每天你都会收到一大盒伪装成比比多味豆的薄荷糖。”德拉科眨着眼无辜地看着他，试图利用所有可以动用的条件去让哈利相信自己弱小可怜又无助，还不是故意的。  
“鉴于那时候我足够讨厌你，每天你来我面前晃一圈就能产生同样的效果。”哈利给自己倒了一杯水，总算冲掉了口中讨厌的味道。  
说得好像你现在不讨厌我了一样。德拉科毫不掩饰地翻白眼。  
“真好奇你经历过什么摧毁味觉的灾难。”哈利自言自语，随后去翻看柜台上别的免费品尝的糖果，试着从中找出自己喜欢的味道。  
糖果店里永远不会每个时段都有客人，这也是德拉科实际上并不在意自己曾经唯一的员工三天两头请假去约会的原因，他一个人应付得来。和大多数人印象中的不同，德拉科不讨厌小孩子，对待小孩子时他能拿出自己最大限度的耐心，当然，如果哈利乐意代替他做完所有工作，德拉科一点也不介意当个只会吃糖的甩手掌柜。  
现在糖果店里只有他们两个，闲着太过无聊，金发的店主决定和哈利聊聊。他装模作样地想了想自己不长不短几十年还走了趟回头路的人生，颇为苦恼地摇头。  
“我还真不记得有什么灾难能摧毁我的味觉，”他遗憾地说，“虽然我经历过那么多灾难。”  
话音刚落，哈利靠在柜台上的身体突然僵了。  
坐在柜台后的德拉科把哈利的小动作看得很清楚，还没能开口询问，就被推开的店门斩断了话头。哈利嘟囔着“来客人了”，逃跑似的快步离开柜台，如果德拉科的耳朵没出问题，他应该是听见了被压在所有杂音下的一声“对不起”。  
这句话几乎可以确定哈利･波特来德拉科･马尔福的糖果店打工一定有着什么别的目的，好坏暂且不在考虑范围内，再不然就是他有什么必须要瞒着德拉科的秘密。  
店长翘起腿，倚在转椅靠背上继续盯那个没穿制服的傲罗。  
他从哈利开始工作那天起就拐弯抹角试图套救世主的话，没想到用一颗糖炸出来了点儿情报。考虑到没有猫头鹰的现状，如果哈利住在麻瓜界，德拉科会天天给他用快递寄薄荷糖的。  
德拉科看着玻璃上贴的海报，当年闭着眼选的OWL三个字母在店名那栏彰显存在感，不由得咧开嘴角。  
不管波特准备干什么。德拉科心想，他都会搞明白，就算只是为了找理由把波特赶走。这种事他还在上学的时候就干的得心应手了，用正当的理由把救世主赶出自己的生活，最好带着他的魔法界的一切，打包滚得远远的永远不要回来。  
一直装作没发现德拉科盯着自己的救世主终于放下了他蹩脚的伪装，哈利回头，在德拉科能看清他表情的那个瞬间，飞快地换上了一张完美的笑脸。  
看吧，看吧，一定有问题。  
德拉科白了哈利一眼，用嘴型说出一句不发声的“认真工作，打工仔”。  
救世主非但没有被挑衅到，反而笑得更自然了。  
那是一种哈利･波特不可能对德拉科･马尔福露出的表情，按麻瓜医生说的，1997年，也就是六年级的夏天，德拉科浑身是伤被发现在河畔。如果说在霍格沃茨的前四年他们两个之间的所有矛盾不过是孩子的小打小闹，从五年级则开始不受控制地向深仇大恨的方向发展。经历过更多的德拉科可以对任何时期的哈利没有敌意，可是六年级之后的救世主没道理对他过于和善。  
如果一个格兰芬多想玩儿心机真不见得会比一个斯莱特林差，想想看邓布利多那只老蜜蜂吧。  
或许他现在面对的救世主得到了老蜜蜂的真传也说不定。  
德拉科烦躁地继续吃糖。

  
  
  
“哟，老大，你可算回来了。”  
当哈利踏进魔法部地下二层傲罗司的工作大厅，一个年轻的傲罗冲他打招呼。  
大厅里空荡荡的，只有为数不多的人还在工作，还留在这里的大部分看起来都和哈利的年龄差不多大小。这并非不能理解，毕竟已经到了下班时间，然而无论哪个时期傲罗司永远都是最忙碌的部门，加班才是家常便饭。如今这种情况无疑是某些人对哈利的示威。  
哈利叹了口气，他知道大多数老一辈的傲罗对他这个工作三年后毫无预兆直升傲罗司司长的“小鬼头”很不爽，要不是出于一些现实考虑外加魔法部部长金斯莱要求，哈利也没想着直升。他从不喜欢动用自己的名气谋求特权，可也明白总有许多事不是不喜欢就能逃避的，甚至这半年来，哈利快被那些老顽固气得直接用魔杖指着他们问你们还记不记得我名气大是因为干掉了你们所有人都杀不死的伏地魔？  
最初只想把他当做战争中的旗帜，走投无路之后又指望着一个刚成年的孩子去打败全英国最可怕的黑巫师，当战争结束，那群老顽固又开始试图将巫师界的救世主掌握在手中。  
哪儿来的这么好的事给他们？以为哈利没脾气的吗？  
“你也知道我之前被安排的外派任务，凯文，倒是你，这么晚了还不走？”哈利随口打招呼道。  
金斯莱给所有参与霍格沃茨保卫战的学生提供了直接进入傲罗训练的绿色通道，哈利和罗恩选择了加入，而赫敏则回到霍格沃茨补上七年级的课程。感谢这项决策，使得如今傲罗司里有不少支持哈利的人，如果让他一个人去面对一群和自己对着干又偏偏资历老的过激派，哈利早晚会被逼疯。  
“你也知道那群老不死的古董最喜欢把麻烦的文书工作扔给我们。”凯文学着哈利的语气回答，两个人都笑了出来。  
凯文上学时是个拉文克劳，虽然不是D.A.成员但在最后一战中同样留了下来保卫学校，和哈利是同一批进入傲罗训练的学生，互相间关系还不错。  
“要我说，哈利，也就是你当了傲罗司司长上一级才没敢那么过分，否则都不知道我们会被压榨成什么样。”  
“不然我也不会答应当这个司长了。”哈利无奈地说。  
“看开点儿吧，好歹有希望不是吗？我们总是能力挽狂澜的救世主。”凯文开玩笑道，没有注意到哈利瞬间低沉下来的脸色。  
“哦，说起来，格兰杰在办公室等你有一段时间了，”凯文转身继续文书工作，突然想起就什么，头也不抬地对往办公室走的哈利说。“好像找你有什么事儿，罗恩都走了她还等着。”  
哈利愣了一下，应和一声表示知道了，随后加快步伐走向办公室。  
他那两个最好的朋友在三年前结婚了，婚后赫敏没有改姓，他们商量好的以后的孩子会使用“格兰杰-韦斯莱”这个复姓，所以赫敏依旧是个格兰杰。  
推开办公室的门，曾经满头大波浪卷发的女巫如今盘着头穿着干练的工作服，看得出还是以前那个“格兰芬多万事通”，但周边的气场更为凛冽。赫敏听到开门声，合上手中的书，直勾勾地盯着走进来的人。  
“哈利･詹姆斯･波特。”女巫一个音一个音咬得清晰，“你这段时间好像很忙？”  
“嗯……你知道的，特派任务。”哈利听出了赫敏语气中的怒气，撇开眼没有直视她。  
“别以为我不知道你只是用这个作借口在外面乱晃！需要我提醒你吗哈利？你是为什么当这个司长、我是为什么被调来法律执行司？”  
“这都是金斯莱的错。”  
“哈利！”赫敏站起来用书砸了刚在办公桌后坐下的哈利的脑袋，“现在是特殊时期，不说你会不会出意外，就算你只是不呆在这里我们都办不到任何事！既然你不想被他们当做棋子，拜托你好好当我们自己的旗帜可以吗？！”  
“我知道，我知道赫敏，可目前我只是坐在这里没一点用不是吗？”哈利躲开第二次袭击；“不如在外面逛逛，这样说不定他们还会放松警惕露出更多破绽。”  
赫敏眨眨眼，发现找不到可以反驳的地方，只好不爽地坐下来。  
“别以为我不知道特派任务根本不是被分给你，只是你自己强行压在手里的。”她转而抱怨另一件事。  
他们的计划容不得太多变故，然而哈利对另一件事的上心程度实在让赫敏担心六年级时的闹剧重新上演。  
“你真不愧是当年全霍格沃茨最聪明的学生！”哈利诚恳地赞美。  
“夸我也别想着把这件事糊弄过去，哈利。”  
傲罗司司长长叹一口气；“你怎么会被调到禁止滥用魔法司当司长呢，太屈才了。”  
“如你所说，这是金斯莱的问题。”赫敏耸耸肩，“毕竟重点不是哪个职位更适合我，而是我必须要在法律执行司。所以，认清现状吧哈利，现实已经逼我们到这个程度了，收收你的心！”  
“关于这点我是不会让步的，”哈利认真反驳，“这两件事在我心里一样重要，你一直都知道的，赫敏。”  
赫敏头疼地捂住脑袋，她当然没打算三言两语把哈利劝回来，如果能这么容易办到，刚毕业那几年就会成功了。事到如今罗恩早就放弃，只有她还会偶尔提醒几句。  
哈利･波特一旦固执起来谁都拉不回来。  
“至少告诉我你在做什么？”赫敏让步了，“我可不相信你会老老实实去做罗巴兹¹要求你做的工作。”  
哈利沉默半晌，对赫敏说你坐稳。赫敏疑惑地皱起眉头，往后挪了挪靠紧椅背。  
“我跑去了麻瓜界，”哈利说，“伦敦有一家叫作猫头鹰的糖果店，我在那里打工。”  
“那家店有什么问题吗”赫敏紧张地问。  
“算不上什么问题，”哈利耸耸肩，“除了那家店是德拉科･马尔福开的以外。”  
据说那天留在魔法部做文书工作的傲罗们都看到了禁止滥用魔法司司长拖着傲罗司司长走出大厅，非要带他去圣芒戈看脑子。  
  
  


  
  
——————————————————  
¹：原作第七部提到，加德文･罗巴兹接替成为魔法部部长的斯克林杰成为傲罗司司长，众所周知，某种程度上斯克林杰和老巴蒂･克劳奇一样，都是过激派代表人物，因此私设罗巴兹和斯克林杰一派

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【串世界小剧场】  
> （台词本：我们家是被迫成为食死徒的）  
> NT德（棒读）：我们家是被迫成为食死徒的  
> AN德（理直气壮）：我们家是被迫成为食死徒的，什么？你们不信？那你们肯定瞎了，对吧哈利！  
> NT德：？？？有救世主撑腰了不起啊？！  
> AN德：是……不对，我他妈就是救世主（理直气壮）


	4. 闹剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 糖纸纸鹤梗不是我原创，当初AN评论里有谁提过德拉科可以把一冥想盆糖吃了用糖纸折纸鹤送给哈利当圣诞礼物ry  
>  • 依旧不会黑角色的，而且人物也不黑，黑的只有部分剧情

  
“我们真的不用去帮忙？”  
“相信我，没必要，他总有办法能解决任何事。”  
“你这么相信他？”  
“这都是经验之谈，我还没见过能比他运气更好的人。”  
“……老板，我真的看不下去了，要不要我去提醒一句他完全可以……”  
“依贝卡，”德拉科将手中叠成纸鹤的糖纸放到一个已经装了许多只糖纸纸鹤的盒子里，“我才是店主，听我的。”  
“好的老板。”依贝卡干脆利落地回答，却还是忍不住把目光投向仓库里费力收拾箱子的哈利，来来回回晃得德拉科心烦。  
“上学期间我们是死对头，”他解释道，“看不得对方舒心的那种，所以我想你可以理解我热衷于看他倒霉。”  
“哦，好吧，那就没我说话的份了。”依贝卡理解地点点头，决定不再帮她的新同事说好话。  
话音刚落仓库里便传来巨大的重物落地声。“马尔福！”哈利恼怒的声音从屋子里传来，“你他妈站那闲着都不能来搭把手？！”  
“我很确定这是你的工作，波特。”德拉科理直气壮地喊回去，“以及你已经连续迟到了一个月，总得有点儿认错的表现。”  
哈利发出一声咆哮，依贝卡大笑了起来，向德拉科表示自己要出去吃午饭，德拉科干脆地同意了。  
“你知不知道我现在每天从魔法部溜出来有多难？”当依贝卡离开糖果店，哈利更无顾及地抱怨了起来：“赫敏简直像只鹰一样盯着我，她坚持认为我的脑子有问题只是因为我在这儿打工！”  
“不得不说，我相当赞同格兰杰的这个观点。”德拉科赞许地点头；“不愧是万事通，如果她能找到一劳永逸将你拴在魔法部的方法，我会给她送花的。她喜欢水仙吗？”  
随着一阵快要发疯的嘟囔，哈利扔下手头的工作从仓库走了出来；“说真的，马尔福，你就不能忍受和我呆在同一个没有嘲讽和魔咒纷飞的空间里对吗？”  
德拉科被这话逗笑了。  
“你在开什么玩笑？这么多年来我们什么时候能和平地呆在同一个空间了。”  
“比如现在？”  
德拉科笑不出来了。  
那感觉又来了，德拉科找不到词汇去形容，却可以进一步肯定哈利接近自己有什么不能说出口的秘密。哈利看向他的眼神藏了太多东西，在此之前德拉科没见过那种充满了挣扎的眼神，更不要说它居然是给自己的。或许救世主也不乐意和前食死徒和平地呆在同一个空间，但有什么缘由让他不得不这么做，所以才挣扎，所以才试图表现得友好仿佛他们曾经是很好的朋友，就像个标准的格兰芬多。  
“那么就保持这个，别想趁着我没带魔杖添乱，波特。”德拉科假装很有底气地警告道，哈利翻了个白眼，决定不提醒他一个月前是谁刚说过没带魔杖就幻影移形逃走了的事实。  
傲罗抽出魔杖，越过德拉科突然僵直的身体指向仓库，低声念出一句咒语，乱七八糟的箱子立刻整齐地排好了。  
“如果你有什么需要用魔法的地方，我可以暂时借给你我的魔杖。”哈利收起自己的魔杖，对暗地里松了口气的德拉科说。  
“多谢救世主的慷慨，可我一辈子也不打算用你的魔杖。”店主捏着令人厌烦的语调回答。  
想起上辈子叛变飞快的山楂木魔杖，德拉科的嘴角就开始抽搐，不知道这个世界里的哈利･波特在抢不到自己的魔杖的前提下是怎么打赢伏地魔的。不过救世主总是这样，好像有着用不完的运气，好像他本身就是光。而和他比起来德拉科总是悲惨的，就连回到过去都只能回到一个什么都已经定型了的时间点上。  
哈利对这个回答没有发表看法，而是顺着德拉科的意思转移了话题。“说起来，你现在住哪儿？总不至于每天打车回威尔特郡吧？”  
德拉科轻声咋舌。“我当然是住在伦敦，你个白痴！”他用鄙视的语气说，“如果这是你讨要别人住址的惯用手段，不得不说，简直低级得令人无法忍受，难怪司长先生一直单身。”  
“这么说你可以教给我讨要到你的住址的正确方法？”哈利看似漫不经心地问。  
德拉科张开嘴还没来及嘲讽，突然察觉到哪里不太对：他的住址？要他的住址干什么？难道波特终于忍不住决定彻底放弃那蹩脚的伪装而是决定光明正大审讯了？倒不是说德拉科不能理解，只是在此之前，行行好，是谁都无所谓，告诉他他究竟因为什么被怀疑了好吗？  
谁也不该要求一个某种意义上的失忆症患者太多。  
在他想起如何安全地回复之前，店门突然被人粗暴地推开。德拉科和哈利同时转向门口，英姿飒爽的赫敏･格兰杰踩着高跟鞋怒气冲冲地走了进来。  
哦，这画面简直是天使下凡。  
“亲爱的格兰杰小姐！！”德拉科热情地张开双臂迎了上去，听到这个声音，赫敏愣了一下，导致脚下一个踉跄崴断了鞋跟撞在货架上，连带着推翻一排糖果架。  
她坐在满地糖果中央目瞪口呆地看着朝自己微笑的德拉科，伸手掐了自己一把。  
德拉科脸上的笑容愈发明亮，他抓起柜台上的计算器，开心地说：“由于您无意间的破坏行为，为我店带来了巨大损失，现在您总计欠我18525英镑，概不抹零，请于离开前付清。”  
沉默半晌，赫敏僵硬地转动脖子，指着德拉科看向哈利。  
“哈利，当你对我说你在马尔福的店里工作，我还以为你终于疯了。”她绝望地说，“现在我道歉，很明显，如果不是我疯了，那么一定是马尔福疯了。”  
德拉科礼貌地弯腰将计算器摆到她脸前，没有计较她对自己的贬低。  
赫敏看起来更绝望了。  
“别搞得像个喜剧女王，马尔福！不帮忙就算了你能不能不捣乱？！”哈利快步走过去拉上窗帘并将门口的挂牌换成暂停营业的一面，无视德拉科“你无权决定我的店的关门时间”的抱怨。  
用魔法修好了鞋跟的赫敏被哈利拉着站起来，她看了看店内一片狼藉，挥动魔杖念出一个又一个复原咒。  
“现在还需要我赔钱吗？”满意地打量自己整理的成果后，赫敏抱怀看向德拉科。  
“我依旧希望能收到我的精神损失费。”德拉科回答，没有退让的打算。  
“哦，梅林！”赫敏用手指按住太阳穴，“现在我彻底相信了你就是德拉科･马尔福那个混蛋！”  
不然我还能是谁，喝了复方汤剂的韦斯莱吗。德拉科在心里说，没有打算开口，因为赫敏明显已经将矛头转向了哈利，而德拉科乐于欣赏哈利吃瘪。  
“哈利，虽然我还搞不清这是什么情况，但既然他能在这儿开店，就代表他没有受到值得关注的威胁，我认为这足够让你放心了。现在，跟我回魔法部，不要再动不动往麻瓜界跑！”赫敏指着哈利像训学生一样说。德拉科一直觉得她可以去接任麦格教授成为格兰芬多巨怪群的院长，要知道，能被分进格兰芬多的小孩子可是世界上最可怕的神奇生物。  
“不管原因是什么，我支持格兰杰。”德拉科插嘴，“格兰杰，如果你能把他抓回去，精神损失费我们可以一笔勾销。”  
女巫缓缓转头；“哦，是吗？”她看起来充满怀疑，“既然如此，马尔福，为了你的生命安全我建议你立刻开除哈利。”  
糖果店陷入一片寂静，半晌，哈利低声呻吟着捂住脸，德拉科的目光在他们两个身上换来换去，后退一步，双手交叉在胸前防备地开口：  
“你们究竟想干什么？一个见面第一句话就问我怎么还没死……”  
“嘿！我才没有！”哈利立刻大声反驳。  
“另一个上来没说两句话就威胁说要干掉我……”  
“什么？我不是！”赫敏同样大声反驳。  
“我能不能猜测如果哪天遇见韦斯莱，他会更直接地说‘Bloody hell！我看见了马尔福的幽灵！’？”德拉科若无旁人地说完自己的话。  
哈利噗地笑出声；“这听起来的确很像罗恩。”  
赫敏翻了个白眼。  
“听着，马尔福，我不是在开玩笑。”她放弃和哈利讲道理，走到柜台前将一只胳膊撑在上面，表情十分严肃。然而话又说回来了，赫敏似乎无时无刻不严肃，直到她冲自己鼻梁打一拳之前德拉科都不明白为什么年级第一会被分进格兰芬多而不是拉文克劳。万幸当年赫敏没有巨怪的力气，他可不想被打成第二个没鼻子的伏地魔。  
“我才不是威胁你生命的那个人，虽然我不介意成为。开除哈利，立刻！”  
“说得好像我是那个人一样。”哈利不满地抱怨。  
“是的你是。”赫敏不耐烦道。  
“不我不是。”  
“是的你是。”  
“不我不……”  
“是的！你就是！”女巫拍了桌子，德拉科抓起装纸鹤的盒子并退得更远以避免被波及。  
“……理智告诉我应该听格兰杰的，”德拉科看着柜台上其余被赫敏一巴掌拍得全都震倒的装饰摆设，吞了口唾沫，在心里补充求生欲也这么告诉我。  
“哈利･波特，现在你被开除了，赶紧打包收拾好滚回你的魔法界。”  
“我不认为如果我打定主意不回去，你们谁能怎么着我。”不讲理的救世主一屁股坐到单人沙发上，听起来很有底气。  
他看向德拉科。  
德拉科期待地看向赫敏，赫敏认真地打量哈利。  
“马尔福。”令人期待的声音响起，如果不是还顾及着在如今的赫敏眼中自己大概依旧是个鄙视麻瓜种的顽固派纯血至上主义巫师，德拉科可能已经要对着她傻笑了。  
能够摆脱哈利･波特！这是多么令人激动的事！他不介意为此拥抱格兰杰！  
在德拉科记忆中正事上向来靠谱的万事通小姐指着自己问：“你还需不需要个临时工？”  
他可能要改变那个印象了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【串世界小剧场】  
> AN哈：你知不知道我现在每天从魔法部溜出来有多难？  
> AN德：要不……我变成鹦鹉溜进去？  
> AN哈：好的！  
> NT哈：EXM？？你们还有这种操作？


	5. 试探

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 虽然目前剧情慢热，但从中期开始所有矛盾线索就会一个接着一个爆发，前面给他们点儿好日子过……

  
德拉科当然不可能答应赫敏莫名其妙要来兼职的要求，考虑到黄金三人组的行动目的往往都是一致的，应付一个从头到脚都无法理解的波特比同时再应付一个从头到脚无法理解的格兰杰要好得多。  
当初德拉科同意哈利留下来工作，除了因为烦不胜烦，更重要的是他认为在救世主表明了“我就是想盯着你”态度的前提下，与其拒绝后使他在暗中盯梢，不如把他放在自己眼皮底下。  
但是，这种人存在一个足够了，何况平心而论赫敏比哈利精明了太多，如果德拉科没办法从哈利口中套出话，再加上一个赫敏，只会使事情变得更加困难。  
当德拉科确认自己的“表现成一个混蛋”计划没可能气得赫敏强行带走哈利之后，他恢复了自己多年来更为习惯的态度，甚至友善地建议街道对面的咖啡馆是个不错的谈话地点。  
再主动和救世主一派的人交恶明显是过于愚蠢的举动，不过他的确期待过赫敏先动手给自己几个恶咒，他有信心自己躲得过去，并且那样的话他就能利用哈利的责任心赶走这个傲罗。  
赫敏怀疑地看了他许久，最终还是拉着哈利去了对面的咖啡店，出门时和依贝卡正面撞上。  
“今天要关门了吗？”依贝卡侧身靠在门框上手中捏着三明治，看看挂着的牌子又看看德拉科。  
“不，那是傻宝宝波特的恶作剧。”德拉科走过去猛地拉开窗帘，身后的依贝卡叹了口气，念叨着本来还想能直接去约会呢，看起来计划泡汤了。  
德拉科不得不第无数次提醒自己如果不是当初依贝卡帮了他的事足够称作生命之债，他真是脑袋被巨怪踩了才会同意雇佣这个满脑子她男朋友的无业游民——考虑到有她没她根本不存在差别的现状——事实证明就连巨怪波特都比她强。  
自从赫敏出现之后，哈利再和德拉科聊天时话语中便会充满了试探。他装作对德拉科的人生轨迹很感兴趣的样子，不断追问他在麻瓜界生活的各种细节，仿佛要从中抠出什么阴谋似的。德拉科不甘示弱，语言向来是他擅长使用的武器，没道理在这方面还输给救世主，总能三言两语将话题引向哈利留在自己店里的原因。  
有一次他把救世主惹急了，那时德拉科正在慷慨激情地演讲，中心思想是救世主是如此的大公无私舍己为人为了维护世界的和平居然肯接下损己利人的任务，在一家糖果店里给他最讨厌的人打下手。  
哈利受不了地反驳：“闭嘴别那么叫我！还有我他妈在这儿是因为我喜欢你！只要你肯叫一声我的名字就甘愿为你赴汤蹈火的程度！”  
表情生硬动作不自然，搞得德拉科惊悚不已浑身别扭，于是他决定以身作则告诉救世主什么叫演技派。  
德拉科深吸一口气，再抬头时视线像是被毒药浸透，明摆着的阴险也碍不着满目深情；“哈利。”他轻声唤道，为这个名字裹上这辈子最温柔的语调。  
哈利手中的玻璃杯滑落在地上摔了个粉碎。  
而德拉科大笑起来：“赴汤蹈火去吧波特！别在这烦我了！”  
救世主指着德拉科，整张脸瞬间涨得通红却一句话都说不出来。他后退几步最终崩溃地大喊一声冲出店门，留德拉科在柜台后为自己逼真的演技沾沾自喜。半个小时过去，店主不安地向店员询问：“他要是真赴汤蹈火死了，这笔账会不会算在我头上？”  
“我很难肯定波特先生究竟有没有当真。”目睹了全过程的依贝卡谨慎地回答，“不过没关系，老板，相信我和你是一边的。”  
第二天，看到完好无损甚至可以说眉飞色舞的哈利走进糖果店，德拉科和依贝卡同时松了口气。  
谁管他在开心什么，只要不摆出一张深仇大恨吓人的脸就足够了。  
德拉科没有追问哈利一声不响跑出去那么久是因为什么，这个选项甚至不在他的考虑范围内。救世主毕竟是傲罗司司长，糖果店的打工是他脑子抽了才选择的侦查方式——因此没有德拉科可以说三道四的地方。他又没办法真的开除哈利･波特，那可是总能得到一切心中期望结果的奇迹男孩，又不是说当他长大那份运气就会被时间消耗。  
更不要说傲罗本就是群一旦他们盯上了你，你就没可能和他们讲道理的人。  
公然早退的傲罗司司长离开后不知和谁商量了什么，他改变了计划，不再旁敲侧击试图搞明白德拉科的人生经历，而是开始劝德拉科回魔法界。  
哦，上帝，波特正试图把我从你的庇护下带走，回到我那不靠谱的荣誉院友的地盘。德拉科捂住心口。虽然我也不信你，但很明显梅林待我更加苛刻。  
“你是个巫师，德拉科･马尔福。”哈利语重心长地说，“你是怎么习惯不能用魔法的日子的？”  
“我就不计较这个场景里我们的角色好像反过来了，波特。没了魔法我还有钱，只要不让我亲自动手有没有魔法都无所谓。”德拉科转着笔回答，“等等先别动……现在三角旗的左边比右边高了至少五厘米。”  
“你刚才还在说左边低了至少十厘米！偏执狂！用魔咒明明一秒钟就可以搞定！”哈利站在梯子上冲自称好心扶着梯子的德拉科喊。  
“我早说过我没带魔杖。”德拉科揉着耳朵嫌弃地说。  
你把魔杖给我然后幻影移形一个试试看！哈利在心里抱怨，手上的动作却毫不迟疑向下挪了五厘米左右，在德拉科点头之后用胶带固定。  
“而如果你使用魔法，街上的麻瓜都会看到装饰品自己飞起来。如果你不想被格兰杰……不，不如说你还是用魔法吧，那么尽职尽责的格兰杰司长就有正当理由把你抓回去了。”  
“拉上窗帘累不死你。”哈利抱怨，故意无视了德拉科的后半句话。  
“考虑到你那些不过脑子脱口而出的搭讪，大晚上不关门走人却拉窗帘难免会让我多想。”  
哈利简直怀疑德拉科是故意在自己踩到最后一节的时候说这句话的，傲罗脚底打滑，险些把脸砸在横梁上，扭头正准备怒视那个可能在嘲笑自己的金发巫师时却发现德拉科已经扔下他不管，摆放别的装饰物去了。  
自讨了个没趣，哈利只好撇撇嘴，拿起盛着复活节彩蛋的用稻草编成的鸟窝将它放到德拉科之前安排好的位置。  
明天就是复活节，每逢节假日前后必请假的依贝卡今天一天都没有来，哈利问过德拉科为什么会雇佣一个经常请假的员工，德拉科模糊地解释说因为依贝卡帮过他，而他不喜欢欠人人情。然后继续用画笔绘制复活节彩蛋。  
所有彩蛋都是德拉科亲自画的，抛开哈利对德拉科是个不学无术的饭桶的印象客观评价，那些花纹十分漂亮耐看。哈利看着有趣也想自己试试，被德拉科直接轰走。  
“我承认你在太多方面都比我历害，但至少审美品味这方面，波特，我比你高了不止两三个档次。”从小生活在要什么有什么环境下的富N代德拉科･马尔福鄙视地将救世主从头到脚看了五遍，如此是说。  
……这是真的无法反驳。明明只是普通的水彩普通的画笔，还是哈利亲自跑了两条街去买来的，他无法判断究竟是工具还是德拉科化为了魔法本身，才能将平凡无奇的东西塑造成艺术品。店内柔和的光打在柜台后，那是种令人安心的颜色，会让哈利想起格兰芬多公共休息室。无法理解一个斯莱特林出身的巫师为什么会把自己的糖果店装饰得这么温馨，虽说哈利曾用三天时间试图在这不足五十平的店里寻找其他能够联想到格兰芬多的颜色，最终以失败告终，可这还是打破了哈利从二年级偷偷溜进斯莱特林公共休息室以来对斯莱特林们偏好的刻版印象。  
德拉科总是坐在灯光最柔和的地方，脸上不见了记忆中的傲慢，比他做魔药时还要认真，偶尔会带着笑意。看起来他的确很喜欢在一家糖果店当老板。  
“你盯着我看干什么？”  
店主没有回头，哈利不知道德拉科是如何察觉到自己的视线的，但依旧心虚地将手中的装饰品放好，胡乱扯一个理由：“没什么，只是在想你意外很喜欢小孩子啊，专门准备这么多装了糖的彩蛋。你开糖果店除了你自己喜欢吃以外，是不是也是为了喜欢吃甜食的小孩儿？”  
“那是只个习惯，我儿子喜欢这些包装糖果的没什么用的装饰。”德拉科下意识回答，当他察觉到这话有问题时已经晚了，一只手已经扣在了他的肩膀上。  
“你有儿子？！”哈利简直是在吼叫：“你结婚了？！和谁？那个店员吗？！你居然肯和麻瓜结婚？”  
“什……！你犯什么毛病？！我结没结婚和你什么关系！如果你的脑子不是摆设就该记得我的店员叫依贝卡而且每天至少提十遍她男朋友！就算我现在没那么讨厌麻瓜麻瓜种也不代表我会和两者中的任何一个结婚！”德拉科费尽全力才将哈利的爪子从肩膀上扒了下去；“我的意思是如果我未来有儿子，我希望他也会喜欢！因为我小时候就喜欢！这他妈是个期望不是事实！”他试图让哈利转移注意力，忽视自己说漏嘴的信息：“让你失望了？怎么，如果我有儿子你打算拿他要挟我什么？”  
哈利触电般甩开德拉科的手。  
“一个格兰芬多永远不会这么做。”他略带不安地为自己辩护。  
德拉科咋舌；“而一个斯莱特林面对他的敌人永远不会无视这种可能。”虽然曾经那些傲罗是用阿斯托利亚威胁他的，但德拉科从不怀疑如果没有在霍格沃茨，斯科皮也会死在神秘事务司。  
斯科皮还活着这件事是德拉科唯一会为之庆幸的，只要还活着总归有希望。  
“抱、抱歉……我没想过那么多。”哈利的气势弱了下去，思考再三，在莫名其妙的道歉后补充道：“但我不会是你的敌人，德拉科。永远不再是了。”  
这是德拉科从麻瓜医院醒来后听到过的最可笑的宣言：哈利･波特不再是德拉科･马尔福的敌人？上辈子那个波特这么说他会信的，某种意义上他们互相知根知底，也都过了幼稚的年龄。可现在面前这个说什么他都没胆子信。那句宣言实在太可笑，以至于足足过了五分钟德拉科才意识到多年的死对头刚才直接喊了他的教名，而他已经错过了对此的最佳的询问时机。  
一个小时之后，哈利终于在没有魔法帮助的情况下将店面装扮成德拉科想要的样子，黑发巫师戳着鸟窝里的彩蛋，突然开口问我能不能现在直接买一个。  
“救世主也是个甜牙齿？”总被嘲笑像小孩儿一样爱吃甜食的德拉科挑眉看过去。  
“说了别那么叫我。”哈利没有理会他语气中的挑衅；“我想送给我教子一份复活节礼物，他快要七岁了，小孩子很少有不喜欢糖的不是吗？”  
“你有个教子？”  
“是的，他叫爱德华，不过我们都喜欢叫他泰迪。”提起泰迪，哈利的语气瞬间轻快起来。“他和他母亲一样，是个易容马格斯！每次去陋居泰迪都喜欢变成维克托娃的样子，搞得我们分不清谁是谁。他喜欢金光闪闪的东西，我敢打赌如果他看到你会试着变成你——嘿！马尔福，既然你喜欢小孩子，有没有兴趣去看看泰迪？”  
“我所谓的‘喜欢小孩子’，并不包括在一群格兰芬多间长大注定要被分进格兰芬多的小巨怪。”德拉科从另一个鸟窝中拿出一枚金色的复活节彩蛋塞进哈利怀里；“算我送你的，看在上帝的份儿上，别再找不同的理由把我往梅林的地盘拽！你认为我为什么不会想回去，波特？”他嫌弃地看向哈利，“如果那是个能让我安心生活的环境，我有必要呆在这地方？”  
德拉科在赌，他毕竟太久没关注过魔法界的一切，因而并不知道如今的魔法界对他——一个马尔福——持有何种态度。因此刚才那句话也只说了一半理由，赌博中只有白痴和先知才会一次性出掉底牌。  
他的确一直带着魔杖，然而直到哈利找上门来的那天，满打满算的话，德拉科已经六年没有使用过魔法了。他知道魔法的魅力究竟多大，更何况德拉科作为纯血巫师从小什么事都习惯了用魔法解决。他定居麻瓜界后做的第一件事就是将魔杖锁起来，强迫自己习惯没有魔法的生活，像个麻瓜一样，万幸上辈子他对麻瓜们的生活方式有不少研究，不至于产生炸了厨房绞毁洗衣机之类的惨剧。当他终于习惯了在东西落地之前用手去接、桌子上的水渍用抹布去擦、下雨天出门打伞、用微波炉加热食物，陪伴德拉科多年的魔杖总算能离开上了锁的储物盒了。  
最重要的东西当然要放在身边，何况万一遇到危险，有魔杖在他还能用幻影移形逃走。  
就算打定主意要永远生活在麻瓜界，德拉科･马尔福也不可能忘记自己是一名巫师。  
那是他的过往，他的诞生所，并终将成为他最后的归处。  
他只是还没做好回去的准备，或许比决心更先到来的会是死亡。  
“德拉科，”哈利第二次喊他的教名，小心翼翼地问：“在那之后究竟发生过什么？”  
看来赌对了。德拉科稍稍放下心，乘胜追击：“我说过，波特，如果你想知道这个问题的答案，首先你需要告诉我究竟是在哪儿之后。”  
哈利挪开视线，沉默不语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN德：我儿子喜欢这些包装糖果的没什么用的装饰。  
> AN哈：……说实话吧，德拉科你是多想要个儿子？要不你有空研究研究生子魔药？  
> AN德：我不是我没有你明知道我在说啥别装傻！


	6. 假日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 泰迪全名爱德华･莱姆斯･卢平，后来小詹姆上学时他是赫奇帕奇级长，还对詹姆是个格兰芬多感到很遗憾  
>  • 所有哈利的行为，不用怀疑，都是为了把德拉科往魔法界拉  
>  • 昨天在想，HP怎么就不能和FGO联动呢，仔细想了想，这要是真联动了怕不是一卡池的Caster……

  
“为什么没人想过出这样一本书呢？”德拉科难过地问，“叫作《格兰芬多巨怪化是一种可跨学院传染性疾病》，我相信这本书会被斯莱特林们买到脱销。”  
没人回答他的自言自语，哈利正忙于铺野餐布，那个据说是他教子的泰迪盯着德拉科看了好一会儿，在金发店主不耐烦想要告诉他盯着别人看很没有礼貌之前，一路小跑找哈利去了，顺便将头发由绿色变成了紫色。  
他听到哈利警告泰迪，不许随意改变容貌里包括了不许随意给头发换色，这附近都是麻瓜，你无法向麻瓜解释魔法。  
“如果拒绝让他用头发换色为这个无聊的行程添乐子，你叫他来干什么？”没人理的德拉科晃晃悠悠也凑了过去，一点也不客气地坐在哈利收拾好的野餐布上。  
“泰迪是我教子，马尔福！”哈利瞪向德拉科，“不是专门供你取乐的杂耍演员！”  
“瞧啊，瞧啊波特，我怎么可能忘记可爱的小泰迪是你教子这件令人难以置信的事呢？毕竟我都破天荒和一个曾经的格兰芬多还有一个未来的格兰芬多一起出来野餐了！”德拉科夸张地挥动着双臂，讽刺道；“我都做了这么大牺牲，难道没权利要求点儿除了你之外没人反对的娱乐节目吗？”  
“你为什么会认为我是个格兰芬多？”泰迪对德拉科先入为主的判断十分不满，却不知怎么想的，不顾哈利的反对将头发变成了红色。  
“你的生活被格兰芬多充满了，小鬼。”德拉科往后挪了挪，他对红发有着生理性的不适；“我猜你父母应该也是格兰芬多，所以，就像我家全都是斯莱特林，你也会像波特那样，他们一家都是格兰芬多。”  
“事实上我妈妈是赫奇帕奇。”  
“鉴于赫奇帕奇……对巫师的无差别接受，这听起来并没有好到哪儿去。”  
“而我外祖母是斯莱特林！”泰迪不服输地反驳。  
“在我看来这是唯一的可取之处。”德拉科欣慰地点头。  
“停止给泰迪灌输任何学院偏见！”哈利忍不住出声制止。  
“我有任何一句话告诉他‘斯莱特林是最好的’了吗，波特？”德拉科冷哼一声；“还是说发表自己的看法什么时候犯法了？就像你最喜欢格兰芬多，斯莱特林永远是我心中的第一。小孩子没你想象的那么傻，学会给他们选择的空间。就好比——”德拉科拍了拍正在将头发变成白色的泰迪；“你刚才听到波特说的了，泰迪。我们不能在麻瓜眼前暴露会魔法的事实，因为这会给我们、特别是给你教父带来很多麻烦，你知道，他是法律执行司的。但如果你真的很喜欢变换发色玩儿你可以选择戴上帽子或者钻进遮阳伞下面，这样就不会被麻瓜看见以至于给波特增加麻烦了。”  
“为什么会给哈利添麻烦？”泰迪奇怪地看向德拉科，完全不能理解他的话。  
“如你所知，他是个傲罗，负责教训违反规定的巫师把他们关到阿兹卡班，你知道阿兹卡班是个多糟糕的地方对吗？”泰迪皱着眉点点头，于是德拉科继续说：“虽然波特不会把你抓进去，但会有别的人想把你关进去，要知道你，教父最擅长的就是让敌人更讨厌他，这点我可以向你保证——所以，为了你的安全他或许不得不限制你出门的次数，你就不能很经常地见到……对了，维克托娃。”虽然不知道这个女孩儿是谁，但德拉科只听到过这个名字和泰迪一起出现，只能暂时借用一个韦斯莱的名字。  
“我不想见不到维克托娃……可我不喜欢戴帽子，而且我想晒太阳。”泰迪叹了口气，“那好吧，反正只限于麻瓜界，我又不常来。”  
他最后将头发换回深褐色，不再继续使用自己的天赋，并埋怨地看向哈利；“你应该早点说清楚的，哈利。”  
德拉科强忍着才没有在看到哈利见鬼似的表情后，当场爆笑出来。  
不论在什么方面，赢了救世主总是令人愉快。

  
  
  
德拉科讨厌阳光，它总是出现得不合时宜，暗示着对自己无益的势力的复生。  
特别是当阳光是哈利･波特带来的时候。  
他坐在遮阳伞下，没什么表情地望向远处草坪，哈利正在那儿陪泰迪玩儿什么麻瓜的游戏。虽然德拉科上辈子研究过麻瓜们的生活，但毕竟不可能纤悉无遗，比如现在，他完全搞不懂那个曾经的格兰芬多和打不死不认自己会是格兰芬多的未来格兰芬多在干什么，同样没有兴趣加入，只是后悔为什么没有随便带本书来。  
今天依贝卡又请假了，早上德拉科一个人坐在店里思考着漫无边际的东西时店门被推开，当他清楚地看到进门的哈利牵着一个六七岁的自己后差点儿被吓得再次幻影移形跑路回家重新起床。  
吓到了原主的泰迪显然十分自豪，恢复原貌后扒着柜台双眼放光问德拉科我变得像不像？  
“完全不像。”德拉科惊恐地昧心回答。  
泰迪热情洋溢脸瞬间垮了下来。  
“他的话要反着听，”哈利走上前安慰道，“他只是被你的能力惊呆了并且拉不下脸承认。”  
“至少我在骂你的时候绝对是真心实意说实话。”德拉科怒视哈利。  
“比如，他刚才是在赞扬我总是说实话的良好品德。”  
“波特！”  
“那我们今天能一起出去野餐吗？” 泰迪继续扒着柜台，双眼闪闪发光。  
“我没有任何理由陪你们闹腾。”  
“他同意了！”泰迪兴奋地说。  
要不是臂力不允许，德拉科一定会直接把这对教父子扔出去。然而事实上，训练有素的傲罗和精力旺盛的小孩子直接把他拖出了店门，连拿本书的时间都没有。  
他不是没好奇为什么泰迪能变得那么像，易容马格斯不可能在没有见过一个人某个年龄段的模样的前提下完全变成那个容貌。不过很快德拉科就找到了能说服自己的理由，既然波特在调查自己，那么他家里有自己的档案不足为奇。小时候德拉科跟着卢修斯去过不少晚宴，被《预言家日报》的记者拍过很多照片，想得到曾经的马尔福家小少爷不同时期的照片是件不能更容易的事。  
德拉科深深叹气，将脑袋埋进胳膊里，有一下没一下地转动左手食指上的银戒。  
他知道回不来的一切再惋惜也没有拯救它们的方法，可这不代表他能释然。德拉科本该有改变未来的机会，却因苏醒太晚而无力挽回，所以他才逃避，离开魔法界离开魔法离开所有能勾起回忆的东西——直到哈利･波特不留情面地将过往铺展在他的面前。  
事到如今再去回忆曾被刻意遗忘的过去，德拉科比刚醒来那时能想起的还要少。他可以清晰记得的东西并不多，大部分集中在学生生涯的前四五年以及毕业后的部分片段，至于死前的混战，德拉科忘不掉的只有自己的确被索命咒命中了而已……不，不对，还有那双令人不敢置信但的确混杂着惊恐绝望的眼睛——救世主的眼睛。  
“嘿，吸血鬼马尔福！”  
哈利的声音将德拉科从沉思中拉出来，他抬头看向逆光的救世主。  
这是重逢以来德拉科第一次认真地和哈利对视，那双满是笑意的眼覆盖了记忆中的绝望，看向自己的时候总能透露出明显的欣慰。  
梅林知道他在欣慰什么，或许和邓布利多一样，救世主也希望看到他人心存善意，就算自己的所作所为仅仅是在麻瓜界开了家糖果店，哈利･波特也能在心里给自己加戏。  
“这种天气你还坐在伞下面？晒到太阳你真的会变成灰吗？”哈利浑身是汗，就像在霍格沃茨那些年刚结束魁地奇训练一样。斯莱特林和格兰芬多总是抢魁地奇球场，不止一次起过冲突也不止一次打着平分场地的旗号给对方添乱，德拉科很熟悉这个状态下堪称亢奋的救世主，打起人来——特别是对自己——毫不手软。  
他挪了挪位置想要离哈利远点儿，哈利却误解了他的意思，从善如流坐到了德拉科旁边。  
“我可不是那种可悲的生物。”德拉科放弃了对一个巨怪有所期待；“我只是不想加入你们野蛮的麻瓜运动。”  
“这叫足球，算是麻瓜们的魁地奇！你居然说它野蛮？好像那几年和我在球场上打起来的不是你一样！”哈利从野餐篮中掏出一瓶水灌了一大口，德拉科在一旁为他的动作嫌弃得直咋舌。  
“不过你当年的确天气稍微坏一点儿就找理由带着整个斯莱特林逃赛，三年级那时候，装病吊了一个多月的胳膊也不嫌累！不愧是娇生惯养的大少爷……”声音到后面越来越小，哈利生硬地截断一句话，轻不可闻地说了声抱歉。  
这不是哈利第一次自己打断自己了，类似的事发生一次两次可以觉得莫名其妙，三次四次还发现不了原因就是德拉科傻。他不是最聪明的，但绝对不在傻子的范围内。  
“你没必要每次提到这个都道歉，波特。我不知道你什么时候变成体贴人心的小棉袄了，”他长叹一口气，“你不嫌烦我嫌烦，还是说你就那么想提醒我我现在家破人亡？”  
哈利没有因德拉科的故意挑衅生气，恰恰相反，他看起来更抱歉了；“抱歉，我只是想到什么说什么，没打算让你想起那些事的。”  
德拉科已经开始头疼了。  
“我大胆猜测你不会忘记，我从没说过关于你父母的任何一句好话这件事？”这话勾起了哈利对他们针锋相对时期的回忆，德拉科明显察觉到身边这个傲罗燃起了怒火。  
“所以我们两清，我家的事本来就和你没关系。”德拉科硬着头皮说完。自己挑起来的话题需要自己承担后果，他倒不怕哈利以此为由在心中给自己罪加一等，如果哈利认为德拉科有罪那么多一条少一条都影响不了判决结果。他只是有点儿担心哈利突然爆发一拳打上来，那力道可不是说着玩儿的。  
他瞥了眼哈利胳膊上的肌肉，默不作声又挪远了点儿。  
上帝啊，他居然会怀念那个营养不良的小个子，至少一眼看上去相当无害。梅林真的不公平，总是偏爱格兰芬多，亏他还是个斯莱特林。  
“你没良心不在乎不代表别人都没良心。”德拉科听到哈利低声的指责。  
“我不是不在乎，”店主耸耸肩，“我只是比任何人都清楚，想再多也没用。”  
又不是说我每天思念思念父母他们就不会死了，如果他们能好好活着我愿意付出任何代价。然而过去毕竟不是那么容易重来的，死亡也没那么容易逃离，伏地魔大半辈子都在为永生做准备，到头来还不是把自己搞得人不人鬼不鬼，最后被一个刚成年的巫师给干掉。在已经成为既定事实的死亡面前我又能做什么？除了后悔，除了逃避，你倒是告诉我我还能做什么。你当年还能将不甘和愤怒发泄到罪魁祸首伏地魔身上，可现在那个混蛋已经死了，我还能怎么做？钻进地狱给他一个阿瓦达有用吗？  
“……你从来没想过回你家看看吗，马尔福？”  
……看吧！露出狐狸尾巴了！早说了救世主擅长的永远是光明正大而不是躲躲藏藏！绕了一大圈还拉着自己演苦情戏说到底还不是想把自己拐回魔法界！德拉科心中原本颓废的小人一个打挺站起来，拿着喇叭亢奋地冲全世界大喊。  
他捂着脸躺倒，恨不得就这个姿势一脚踹哈利下巴上，看上去角度正好。  
“我不会回去，波特，你没资格要求我。”金发巫师从指缝中瞪着哈利，阳光太明媚，往后躺倒时德拉科倒在了遮阳伞的阴影外，用手挡着都被刺得想要流泪。“你没资格管我。”他强调。  
“德拉科——！”拖着尾音喊自己名字的声音由远至近，德拉科飞快地往旁边侧身一翻，试图扑在他身上的泰迪一头栽进草地滚了两圈。  
哈利看着德拉科幸灾乐祸的表情瞬间忘了之前的话题刚要和他算账，泰迪就像个没事儿人似的坐了起来抓住德拉科的袖子。  
“为什么你不陪我玩儿？哈利说你会陪我玩儿的。”  
“首先，我们没那么熟，因此我希望你能叫我马尔福先生。其次，波特没经过我的同意擅自答应的事你去找他算账，我没有义务陪你玩儿，原本我就是被你们强行拉出来的。”德拉科义正言辞拒绝道，他完全不想去了解所谓麻瓜们的魁地奇。  
“哈利，你明明说会让德拉科陪我玩儿的。”泰迪无视德拉科的第一句话，小脑袋转向哈利。  
“我的原话是他会陪你出来野餐，泰迪。”哈利无奈，“不过马尔福，看在今天泰迪生日的份儿上，就陪他玩会儿吧。”  
“等等、等等、等等。”德拉科晃晃悠悠撑起身子；“这小鬼今天生日？”  
“我叫泰迪。”泰迪纠正道，“是的，今天是我七岁生日，晚上我们会去陋居，所以哈利说白天可以和你一起来野餐。”  
他们两个一同盯着哈利。  
“波特先生……”德拉科挑起一边眉毛，像极了斯内普的语调让哈利忍不住一哆嗦。“我不曾在你身上指望过‘礼节’这种不存在于巨怪脑子里的东西，可现在看来我严重怀疑你的脑子是被炸尾螺吃了。如果没有，在你打定主意拉我出门的情况下，今天是你教子的生日这种‘常识性的提醒’你为什么没能提前说？！”  
哈利被突然强硬起来的德拉科吼得不知所措，结巴半天才说出一句我又不知道你会在意。当然，德拉科一点都不在意，可是所有小孩子都应该得到生日礼物，那是孩子们的权利，就算将来他会成为格兰芬多小巨怪也改变不了这个事实。德拉科在口袋中掏了掏，找到一颗柠檬味儿的硬糖，他剥开糖纸将糖塞进泰迪嘴里。  
“唔？”泰迪衔着糖不明所以，德拉科示意他先闭嘴，抚平糖纸迅速折了只纸鹤放在泰迪掌心。  
“你可以对它许愿，我小时候总是这么干，当做自己送给自己的生日礼物。生日愿望总能实现。”德拉科说，“生日快乐，泰迪。”  
他看着遮阳伞下的泰迪慢慢将头发变成和自己一样的颜色，一个晃神，从这个未来的格兰芬多身上看到了未来不会存在的某个斯莱特林的影子。  
呼吸停顿了一瞬间。  
“谢谢德拉科，我很喜欢！”泰迪开心地说，依旧坚定地无视德拉科让他改变称呼的要求；“哈利都不会折纸鹤。”  
“嘿！一只纸鹤就把你收买了吗！”哈利好笑地将泰迪赶出伞下去拿草坪上的足球，泰迪扮了个鬼脸，将头发颜色换回深褐色之后跑了出去。  
“你当年给我传纸鹤的时候也会许愿？”哈利转头问还在口袋中掏来掏去的店主。  
“当然，我不都把愿望画上去了吗？我画得多形象，而且之后那次魁地奇你也真的从扫帚上摔了下来。”德拉科理直气壮地回答。  
“天杀的混蛋。”哈利佯怒着骂道；“那你店里的几盒纸鹤又许了什么愿？提前告诉我，让我有个防范准备。”  
“别紧张波特，我只是在祈祷你能早点从我的店里滚蛋。”  
“幼稚！”  
傲罗被气笑了，德拉科挑挑眉假装没听见，用绿色的薄荷糖糖纸折了第二只纸鹤，装模作样冲它吹了口气，然后抛进哈利的掌心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————
> 
> NT德：为什么没人想过出这样一本书呢？叫作《格兰芬多巨怪化是一种可跨学院传染性疾病》……  
> AN德（拍上NT德的肩膀）：如果有请务必给我一本  
> NT德：你都没救了你还要它干嘛  
> AN德：想打架？！  
> NT德：来啊！！  
> NT哈：你有你压根不用魔法的自觉吗马尔福！！！
> 
> AN德：还是说你就那么想提醒我我现在家破人亡……  
> AN哈：……德拉科？你还好吗？  
> AN德：闭嘴波特，我难过
> 
> ——————————————————
> 
> 德拉科和泰迪的讨价还价原型来自我妈……从小别人家教育孩子都是“不能balabala不然别人会觉得你不可爱/不听话/没礼貌/不讨人喜欢”，而我妈，她只会说“你不能balabala，否则别人不会说你哪里不好，他们只会说我教得不好”  
> 作为一个三岁儿童我：？？？？？别人说你和我有啥关系！  
> 不过这种方法很好用，因为自从我惹毛了我妈她凶了我一顿这么对我说之后我就再也不敢乱动别人家的东西了  
> 问题是我当年刚上幼儿园啊！讲道理还有谁会对一个刚上幼儿园的人用这种大人间的口气商量事！  
> 写泰迪的反应时朋友们纷纷让我用自己三岁时的心理去揣摩一个七岁小孩儿ry


	7. 恶作剧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 在路上的罗恩上线了！！（不打工的没有的不存在的这辈子都不可能打工的

  
罗恩･韦斯莱对傲罗这份工作有过憧憬，惩恶扬善是所有小男孩儿都有过的英雄梦，更不要说他和自己最好的哥们儿以及妻子一起，在战争中真的成为了英雄。他觉得自己血管内的血液被点燃，那让罗恩找到了生命的激情，于是他和哈利一起放弃了回霍格沃茨继续学业，加入了傲罗训练。  
三年后，他的一腔热血被迎头而来的冷水浇灭。  
魔法部不是霍格沃茨，相比起各个势力之间的针锋相对，他们在学校期间与斯莱特林毒蛇们的争执根本是拿不上台面的小打小闹。梅林啊，他甚至开始怀念那群毒蛇了，至少当德拉科･马尔福惹到他们时罗恩可以报复回去，而在魔法部，过激派就算明面上处处打压他们罗恩也只能干瞪眼。  
这么一对比德拉科･马尔福简直是小天使。  
罗恩叹了口气，他早就没那么讨厌这个失踪多年不对盘的老同学了，只是对名字本身有点儿过敏。但罗恩觉得不管是谁，听别人在你耳边念叨同一个名字念叨七八年都很难不对那个名字反感。哦，这不是仇恨什么的，罗恩还不至于那么记仇和一个死人计较那么多——除了伏地魔，那家伙是真的被鞭尸都不亏——全英国，不，全世界坚信小马尔福没死的可能只有他最好的哥们儿了，有时候他甚至怀疑马尔福家祖辈上给波特家下了诅咒。  
总是被分配些乱七八糟任务的罗恩今天中午就完成了工作，于是应他亲爱的妻子赫敏的要求，他来到了麻瓜界给哈利送件东西。不知为何得知这一消息的乔治也兴致勃勃将罗恩叫了去，塞给他一大箱恶作剧产品，据说是送给哈利免费试用的。搞得他一路上心惊胆战，生怕箱子里有什么东西炸了引发麻瓜们的恐慌。  
站在装修风格特别可爱的OWL糖果店门前，罗恩犹豫了，重新确认了一下赫敏给的地址。  
猫头鹰糖果店，这听起来的确挺像是个巫师会起的名字，但又不是说麻瓜们不知道什么是猫头鹰。  
赫敏亲手写下的地址绝对不会出错，罗恩这么想着，不再迟疑，实在不行能买点儿糖回去也不算亏。  
罗恩推开店门，看到哈利正撑在柜台上，用着自己有几年没见到过的平稳笑意看着正在说些什么的淡金发色的人。  
那么淡还能亮瞎眼的金色头发很罕见，并且很眼熟。罗恩想。  
“Bloody hell！！”他突然惨叫，吸引了柜台旁两个人的注意力并吓到了迎上来的女店员。“我好像看到了马尔福的幽灵？！”  
他看到自己的好哥们儿笑得停不下来，而疑似幽灵的德拉科的脸黑得像是糊了一层墨。  
哈利用了足足十分钟才让罗恩相信德拉科是活人不是幽灵，罗恩三番五次想去摸摸德拉科的胳膊确认是否存在实体，都被德拉科杀人的视线给瞪得缩回了手。  
最后罗恩总结：“我必须得说，马尔福死了比他还活着更令人开心。”  
哈利叹着气将下一秒就要发怒的德拉科推去给客人结帐。  
“罗恩……”  
“你不能要求我也喜欢他，哈利。这他妈甚至不是我和他的问题，是世仇传统的问题。”罗恩苦着脸说，“我到现在还没咒他已经是给你面子了。赫敏知道这件事吗？”  
“她不光知道，还因为过度惊吓造成的破坏欠了我一万多英镑的精神损失费还没还。”路过的德拉科插嘴。  
“什么？”罗恩看上去像是刚吞了一整只巧克力蛙，“英镑？”  
“是的，英镑，一万多。”德拉科绝望地捂脸感慨：“韦斯莱最先在意的居然不是数字而是计量单位？这个世界疯了。”  
“英镑？”罗恩好像没听见后面那句话，保持着惊恐的表情转而问哈利。  
“别告诉我你到现在还不知道英镑是什么。”哈利摊手。  
“不！有赫敏那样一个妻子我当然知道什么是英镑！”罗恩激动地反驳，“可是马尔福？！马尔福和英镑？！这不像是两个会在一起出现的词！”  
“我相当确定任何货币单位都和马尔福这个姓氏相性良好，还有，动动你被炸尾螺吃剩下的脑子渣，韦斯莱！这是麻瓜伦敦，这是我的店！巫师货币不流通！”德拉科走过来压低声音吼道；“波特！对面咖啡厅！有什么要商量的去对面！我还要做生意！”  
他抱起柜台上罗恩放下的纸箱打算将它扔出门外。  
“你最好小心点儿，马尔福，”原本打算吼回去的罗恩立刻换了表情，严肃地警告道：“那箱子里都是乔治给哈利的恶作剧产品。”  
德拉科强行咽下一口怒火，小心翼翼地将纸箱放到柜台下面。  
哈利拖着罗恩在咖啡厅找了个隐蔽的位置，红头发的巫师喝酒一般往嘴里灌了一杯咖啡后总算冷静下来，深吸一口气。  
“那真的是德拉科･马尔福？不是他远房表亲、或者一个长得像的麻瓜？”罗恩还是满脸不敢置信，“或者根本就是你变出来的。”  
“千真万确是本人。”哈利点头，“相信我，罗恩，虽然目前我还没套出来他经历过什么，但我认不错。”  
“是啊，没错。我也相信你认不错，一百个马尔福站你面前你都能认出来真的那个。”罗恩翻白眼，“不过说真的，先不管他为什么还活着……你是怎么找到他的？”  
“司长——对，就是罗巴兹，他不是找着机会给我塞外派任务吗？”哈利摊手，“那天工作结束我还在麻瓜界，正赶上下暴雨就随便找了个店进去躲雨，我也没想到能刚好遇见马尔福。”  
“梅林啊，这见鬼的命运！”罗恩一头撞上桌面，“德拉科･马尔福在麻瓜界开了一家糖果店？要不是我亲眼看见，就算是赫敏告诉我我也不敢信。”  
“说正事儿，你怎么突然来了？”哈利用咖啡匙敲敲盘子边缘，示意罗恩停止夸张的表演。  
“赫敏说她最近都堵不到你，”哈利吐了吐舌头；“所以她让我来给你送个东西，你也知道，魔法部不知道有多少眼睛盯着我们呢，来这边反而更安全。”罗恩从口袋中掏出一枚金加隆和一张羊皮纸，递给哈利。“D.A.重组，是不是很怀念？”  
“D.A.？”哈利好笑地重复，将假加隆放进口袋，又掏出一支圆珠笔在已经有不少名字的羊皮纸上签下自己的名字。“还叫邓布利多军？”  
“这永远是反抗的标志啊！”罗恩激动地比划起来。“好像又回到了学生时代！多么激动人心！”  
“是谁几个月前还嚷着因为受不了那群老顽固所以要跑路辞职不干的？”  
“那都过去了！”罗恩大手一挥转移话题，“这次有不少新加入的人，为了更安全，赫敏对羊皮纸上的魔咒进行了改良，就算看不到人她也有办法知道告密者是谁，不过告密之后的表现和之前一样。”  
哈利想了想，问道：“这东西必须要本人写吗？”  
罗恩一愣；“那当然，否则就是诅咒了！你能想象赫敏用黑魔法吗？”他反问；“这可是常识，只要签在羊皮纸上就是魔法签名，而每个人的魔法签名都不一样，就算用笔迹复制咒也没办法复制。”  
“这张纸暂时先放在我这儿，”哈利往街对面看了一眼，糖果店里，德拉科还在耐心地和买糖的小孩子说着什么。“我试试用混淆咒让马尔福把名字签上。”  
罗恩先是瞪大眼，然后发出一连串的“哦”表示理解，比了个了解的手势。  
“但混淆咒骗得了他？虽然我知道马尔福就是个饭桶，但你不能忽视他们这种人谨慎的天性，他是个典型的斯莱特林。”  
“这个不用担心，虽然还没和赫敏说……但我怀疑马尔福的魔法出了什么问题。”哈利的表情严肃起来，他喝了口咖啡，叹着气靠在椅背上。“除了第一次见面后我见他使用过一次幻影移形——还是因为惊吓过度——三个月了，我都没见他用过魔法！他甚至很排斥让我在他面前使用魔法，总是说自己没带魔杖，不管我说什么都拒绝回到魔法界。但是我之前试着带泰迪来找他，马尔福看起来并没有对泰迪不断改变头发颜色有什么异常反应，甚至还鼓励他继续！好吧，不能排除他是为了气我。”  
“嗯……虽然总被人说是纯血叛徒，但姑且作为一个纯血统我必须得说，我难以想象没有魔法的生活，更不要说马尔福了。”罗恩皱眉思考半晌，不得不承认哈利的推测有道理。  
那可是德拉科･马尔福，出生在一个以纯血为傲家族的纯血巫师，罗恩怀疑德拉科就连11岁之前都不用费心动手去做任何事，既然他们有家养小精灵可以使唤。让这样一个人习惯离开魔法的生活甚至对魔法唯恐避之不及？那一定是因为发生了什么不得了的事。  
“不过哈利，你有没有考虑过那会是因为……”罗恩单手做了个消失的手势，哈利脸上不自然的表情摆明了他好哥们儿也想过那个可能性，于是罗恩耸耸肩没有继续往下说。  
“留个证据比没有证据要好，我已经在这上面栽过一次了。”哈利叹气。“见鬼的，为什么我所有的烦心事总是凑一起出现？”  
“虽然我很想安慰安慰你，但我真的说不出口。”罗恩啧啧道，起身拍拍哈利的肩膀。“你加油，哥们儿。好歹对你来说发生的不全是坏事儿。”  
“不过我还是想问一句，他不会参与进来吧？”  
“在他还是拒绝使用魔法的时候？我倒是想。”  
罗恩夸张地说：“这真是我今天听到的最好的消息了，感谢梅林！”  
哈利冲他最好的朋友翻了个白眼。  
口袋里装着用混淆咒伪装成日程表的羊皮纸，哈利回到糖果店，德拉科在看到他的瞬间就晃回了柜台后面向哈利比划“请继续工作”的动作，哈利冲那张讨人厌的脸回复一个粗鲁的手势，不得已接替了目前老板的工作。  
“我搞不懂为什么你能对小孩子这么有耐心，对我就不能。”送走这批客人，哈利抱怨道，“我宁愿同时面对十个你也不想每天都去对付小孩子！见多了才知道他们简直是灾难！”  
呜哇，那你可真是永远大难不死，考虑到据我所知上辈子你家常驻三个孩子的情况，小母鼬真辛苦。德拉科在心里咋舌。  
“或许我只是针对你，”德拉科从书中抬起头，他正在看一本叫作《三幕悲剧》的小说，对哈利的打扰十分不满。“毕竟我对依贝卡都很有耐心。而你，你是个即使年龄退化了也注定要分进格兰芬多的小巨怪，不被包括在我会耐心对待的小孩子的范围。”  
“但她可是麻瓜？！”  
“听听这话，波特，现在谁才是存在偏见的那个？”德拉科义正言辞地指责。哈利被噎住了，他才不歧视麻瓜和麻瓜种，但他还是不太适应能和麻瓜相处融洽的德拉科，这还是那个总把赫敏称作泥巴种的纯血小混蛋吗？他甚至都没有对罗恩进行人身攻击！  
虽然他还是嘲笑了罗恩的贫穷，但相比过去而言，那种语气真的称不上是诚心的讽刺。  
“我只是觉得你和麻瓜和平共处的景象不可思议。”哈利最终这么说。  
“我他妈可不是伏地魔那个固执的疯子。”德拉科低声喃喃，伸脚踢了一下放在地上的箱子。“这东西你赶紧拿走，”他转移话题，“我不想让双……韦斯莱的东西在我的店里停留太久，这简直像麻瓜们说的定时炸弹。”  
他刚才想说“双胞胎”，哈利敢肯定，因为德拉科的表现就好像自己不小心提到关于马尔福家的任何事一样。区别只在于德拉科飞快改口，试图用如常的态度去覆盖那段不和谐音，而不是用道歉给它加个着重号。  
“你还是知道不少关于那场战斗的结果的，对吗？”哈利问，语气却出奇地肯定。弗雷德的离去如今对哈利来说就像在战争中死亡的其他战友一样，他依旧会为他们难过惋惜心痛——好吧，欺骗自己没什么意思，哈利承认程度要深得多，毕竟所有韦斯莱对他而言都是家人——但他学会了鼓足勇气面对，而不是永远沉浸在悲伤和幻想之中以至于无法前进。  
唯独有一个人的死亡会令他永远无法释怀，万幸那个人还活着，他从来没有相信过那个人真的死在了某处。  
哈利看着那个人脸上细微的动作：德拉科皱起眉头，显然对哈利总是揪着类似的事不放感到不耐烦。  
“是的我知道，的确我的记忆出了点儿问题，但那不代表我变成了傻子，我不是没看过战争结束后的《预言家日报》。”德拉科回答，“可我以为你不会想提起这个。”  
“没办法，总是要面对。”哈利无可奈何地说，“还有，那个箱子我不打算带走，按乔治的习惯，只要不打开它绝对不会出问题。送你了马尔福。”  
“你在开玩笑？”德拉科惊恐地瞥了眼箱子；“那是韦斯莱给你的东西！拿走它！”  
“遗憾地告诉你，趁你不注意我已经用无声的永久粘贴咒把它粘在那儿了，我觉得你最好让它呆在你的桌子底下。”  
“在你这么做之前我从没想过阴险能用来形容一个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多！”德拉科骂骂咧咧地弯腰试图挪动箱子，哈利趁机飞快地将口袋中的羊皮纸夹到那张抽过自己的写字垫板夹上。  
德拉科喜欢将日程表夹在上面挂在显眼的地方，每天关门之前会在上面留下签名。当德拉科持续骂骂咧咧地从柜台底下露出脑袋时，哈利已经恢复了看好戏的姿势，从德拉科的反应来看他的混淆咒应该很成功。  
“我想你不会忘记‘咒立停’是怎么用的。”哈利幸灾乐祸道，“如果你真想摆脱它们，一个咒立停就可以办到。”  
德拉科慢慢冷静下来，恍然大悟般点点头。  
“又是一个逼我用魔法的计划？”他勾起一边嘴角，挑衅地问；“没门儿，波特。就算要忍受韦斯莱的定时炸弹我也不会去用魔法。”  
哈利真的想不出如果不是心理阴影或者德拉科的魔法出了问题，一个纯血巫师还有什么理由能彻底拒绝有关魔法的一切。  
糖果店关门一个小时后，后门被无声地打开又关上，哈利脱下隐形斗篷，出现在店内。他从写字垫板夹上取下那张羊皮纸，用笔迹复制咒将德拉科的签名拷贝到真正的日程表上，拿着它原路返回。  
德拉科･马尔福的花体签名缩在最角落，与一切都格格不入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN哈：我宁愿同时面对十个你也不想每天都去对付小孩子！  
> AN德（惊恐）：额，我该说，那你还真是精力旺盛？  
> AN哈：……等等我不是那个意思！  
> NT哈：？？？？  
> NT德：糖果店禁止黄段子！


	8. 视线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • NT德就是个内心戏超多的戏精  
>  • NT德一直有着“哈利･波特恨我”的先入为主观念，因为他觉得，这个世界里没有他脑子抽筋救了哈利的过去，救世主没理由不恨他

世界疯了这件事，如果说之前德拉科还仅仅是怀疑存在这个可能性，如今则是彻底肯定了。  
世界疯了，所以活在世上的他也疯了，逻辑上没有一点问题。否则他绝对不可能打从心底里欢迎任何一个韦斯莱出现在自己眼前。  
穿着一身麻瓜运动服的金妮进门时，德拉科简直想扑过去抱她的大腿，求她赶紧把她不知道为什么居然还没搞到手的未来男朋友带走，再敬业也不该忘了私生活。  
他依稀记得上辈子韦斯莱家小母鼬和黄金男孩开始约会是在六年级格兰芬多对拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛结束后，那场比赛的结果似乎很令人意外，可德拉科想不起来具体细节，毕竟整整一年他都一个人呆在有求必应室里纠结要怎么修好消失柜，怎么摆脱来自伏地魔的死亡威胁，对其他的任何事都漠不关心。  
纵然就结果而言，卢修斯和纳西莎他都没能救到。  
成事不足败事有余，固执地反驳这个评价没有任何意义，德拉科不是没挣扎过，但无论怎么挣扎都像是在海底挥动手臂，多么用力也改变不了海面上的环境，不会有任何人看得到他身处的困境。  
他早就习惯了自己一个，但某些事却只能寄希望于别人。  
德拉科托着下巴，开心地看着金妮进来直接给了哈利一个拥抱，或许是目光太过热烈，那两个人分开后同时不自在地转向他。  
“你们继续，”德拉科的好心情一点都没有被影响，“我完全不介意被当成空气。”  
金妮翻了个大大的白眼，德拉科这才恍然大悟：还在暧昧期的人总是比正式的情侣更害羞，并且当然，韦斯莱一家向来不喜欢马尔福，上次罗恩都明说了比起看到活生生的自己他宁愿看到个尸体，德拉科不知道费了多大力气才能忍住没把他直接赶出去。  
好在只要德拉科愿意就可以变得很善解人意，糖果店店主立刻站起身表示我还是真变成空气吧，贴心地将空间留给他们两个，去仓库找正在记录商品库存数量的依贝卡。  
马尔福和韦斯莱真的永远不可能待见彼此，这挺不错的，省了他去和韦斯莱们打交道的工夫。  
“为什么要关门，老板？”光线突然暗下来，依贝卡不太乐意地问。  
德拉科按开电灯按钮；“波特的小女朋友来找他了，我决定给他们留点私人空间。”他拉开一把椅子坐下，没有帮忙的意思。“最好小母鼬能把波特带走，这样他就不用来烦我了。”  
“老板你对波特先生也太不耐烦了。”依贝卡一边继续自己的工作一边回应德拉科。“我觉得他人挺好。”  
“是啊是啊，那可是波特，波特就是圣人的代名词。”德拉科烦躁地说，“我受不了他太惹人注目，而且我有没有说过他简直是我们学校的明星？”  
“没有，你只说了他是你死对头。”  
“够资格当我死对头的人当然要是有头有脸的人物！”德拉科激动地为自己正名。  
依贝卡吐吐舌头，没有接话。  
“总之我讨厌这样，或许曾经喜欢过……但现在一点也不。”他双手抱在胸前，形成一个防备的姿势；“而哈利･波特就像夜里唯一的光源。”  
“开除他不就好了？”  
德拉科长叹一口气：“没那么简单，依贝卡，事情只要同时牵扯到我们两个，从来都没那么简单。”  
如果他们真的能代表他们自己，所有事都会变得单纯，问题就是他们不光代表了自己，救世主和食死徒，光明和黑暗，所以一切都复杂了起来。  
“诶——”  
“你真的很敷衍你知道吗？”德拉科嫌弃地说。  
“哦——”依贝卡顺着他的话继续敷衍，踩在脚凳上去看高处箱子的标签。  
德拉科不得不控制住自己给她一个恶咒或者一个拳头的冲动，要不是欠她一个生命之债……好吧，要不是欠她一个生命之债，德拉科说不定已经在六年级的那个夏天死在河边了。  
“可我觉得波特先生看你的眼神从来没有过恶意。”她从脚凳上下来，唰唰改了本子上的几处错误；“会不会是老板你太草木皆兵了？”  
“不，当然不，救世主先生永远不会和‘恶意’联系在一起，他只有‘正义’，他就是‘正义’。”德拉科端着架子讽刺，心里却想这本就是事实。  
正义与恶意都出自人心，就好像他亲爱的贝拉姨妈能义无反顾追随伏地魔一样。她认为那是对的，那么她眼中透露的就永远是狂热而非阴霾。只要救世主认为他自己做的事是为了正义，他的眼神怎么会透出恶意？顶多是对德拉科的探究和怀疑。对哈利･波特而言德拉科当然不值得信任，但这不代表德拉科会心甘情愿让他怀疑。  
马尔福从来不是以善良著称的。  
“他将我命名为‘邪恶’，这样从理论上讲无论发生什么都不会是他的错。”德拉科感慨：“多么丧心病狂！”  
依贝卡想了想，认真地问：“老板，你有考虑过去当舞台剧演员吗？”  
“……相比之下，我更乐意考虑什么时候才能解雇你。”  
他离开仓库的时机卡得正好，金妮和哈利刚结束第二个拥抱。“万事小心。”红发姑娘担忧地叮嘱，目光转向德拉科，金妮抿着嘴，犹豫半晌还是朝他微微点头示意，头也不回离开了糖果店，  
小母鼬居然是同意她未来男友可以为了事业牺牲爱情的那部分人吗？！德拉科差点儿真扑过去抱金妮的腿，万事小心？这听起来像小母鼬会对和自己呆在一个空间的救世主说的话，可是她不留下来添乱德拉科挺感激，但她把哈利留下来德拉科就不感激了！  
上帝啊！梅林啊！或者管他什么都好！帮个忙把救世主扔回魔法界吧！  
“你的小女朋友专门来找你，你居然让她一个人走了？”心情沉到谷底的德拉科用令人讨厌的语调问。  
“金妮不是我女朋友。”哈利瞥了他一眼，“你从二年级就这么说，有意思吗马尔福？”  
还不是被我说准了。被哈利这么一说德拉科也想起来了，二年级在丽痕书店他的确说过类似的话，记忆中那场盛大的婚礼日期确定下来并占据了《预言家日报》几个板面的那天，刚看到报道的德拉科的第一反应是自己要不要干脆跑去个没人认识的地方去当占卜师。那段时间他正处于第一次的人生低谷期，总是胡思乱想，试图忘记自己究竟是谁，外界发生什么都无法真正触动他的神经。  
“你连二年级的事都还记得？”德拉科故意避开重点。  
“有你的过去我都记得很清楚，”哈利耸耸肩，“毕竟我有接近八年的时间只能靠不断回忆才不会忘记你。”  
你不如大发善心把我忘了，和我有关的回忆只能用来刷仇恨值吧！  
“没想到我随口一句话会让救世主这么在意？”德拉科故作傲慢，不怀好意地问。  
越是接触他越不能理解这个哈利･波特，他不断试探，却永远只能发现更多谜题。这不是他熟悉的格兰芬多黄金男孩，也不是未来的法律执行司司长，他连面前这人的定位都搞不清楚，唯一能确定的是圣人波特永远是圣人波特。  
“说多少次了别那么叫我。”哈利条件反射地反驳，之后才不太自在地回答：“是的，你难道从来没有注意到吗？从最初开始，你的话就总是能轻而易举影响到我，不论什么方面。”  
救世主的话可能有魔力。德拉科呆呆地看着他，感到自己绷紧的某条神经被风轻轻拨动。

  
  
命中注定不该是自己的东西，死攥着不放手只会在输掉的时候显得更加难看。比如聚光灯下的位置、幻想的荣耀、万众瞩目……仔细想想这其实是同样的东西，是德拉科小时候曾存在过的理想的全部。  
他会有这样的理想不奇怪，想想看，德拉科･马尔福，法律上马尔福家和布莱克家唯一的继承人，从小他就拥有别人努力一生也得不到的财富和条件，听过最多的一句话是马尔福总能得到他们想要的。德拉科的傲慢或许是幼稚可笑的，但绝不是毫无道理的。  
德拉科曾以为自己能轻易站在所有人之上，直到因为过度的傲慢一脚踏空，狠狠摔进谷底，仰面躺在地上看到哈利･波特茫然无措地被推上他幻想过的位置。  
作为巫师界的救世主，哈利站在那里简直理所当然。德拉科当然是会嫉妒，但他不再是小时候那个永远忽略自己身处环境的白痴了，所以他不再去刻意挑衅哈利——却依旧挡不住那个敬业的傲罗为了留在他身边无所不用其极，他都不知道哈利什么时候练出了这么好的口才。  
或许魔法部真的是个能将一个格兰芬多锻炼成斯莱特林的地方，在德拉科断层的记忆中，上辈子对哈利的印象还停留在他刚结束傲罗训练没多久的时候，那时候救世主还是个连道歉都说不利索、满腔热血的巨怪。  
“如果你对魔法着迷那么深，你为什么不能自己滚回去？”德拉科忍无可忍，“担心迷路吗，波特傻宝宝？顺便前面路口左拐。”  
“不，我只是想和你一起回去。”  
“如果你真的需要一个领路人，我相信小母鼬很乐意担任这个角色。下个路口右拐。”  
“停止这么叫她！”哈利猛打方向盘。  
“金妮可是我们的明星球员，前几天还在国外打联赛，没这个闲工夫。”  
“我相信她会很乐意为了你退役当个魁地奇记者的，路痴波特。”  
“马尔福，”哈利无奈地看着他，德拉科伸手将哈利的脑袋转向前方。“看路，”他语重心长道，“你说你有驾照我才让你来开车的，希望你对得起我难得的信任，别让我交代在回程的路上。”  
根据依贝卡的整理笔记来看，德拉科认为是时候补充一次存货了，以往他都是雇人来干这个，可既然现在哈利乐意被他使唤，德拉科不介意多给救世主添点儿麻烦。  
“所以你到底什么意思？”哈利翻了个白眼，这次没有转头，而是认真地盯着前方。  
“我的意思是你他妈正处于年轻的大好时光，就不能像所有年轻人一样谈场轰轰烈烈的恋爱而不是在脑子里塞满工作吗？”德拉科激动地比划着说。  
“你好意思说我吗，单身汉马尔福？”  
“哦，可惜，我已经过了疯狂的年龄。”  
哈利笑出声；“只比我大两个月。”  
“两个月是可以改变很多的，波特。”他挑眉，“这就是为什么我们永远不能互相理解的原因，你是个长不大的傻宝宝，而我是个成熟的大人。”  
“那么成熟的马尔福先生或许会同意给我个机会了解他？”  
“你想得美，永远不会有这一天！”德拉科哼了一声，“放弃在我身上浪费时间吧，谈场恋爱是个很好的转移注意力的方法。”  
这是有事实依据的，上辈子的救世主亲口承认他六年级整天盯德拉科盯得茶不思饭不想快要走火入魔，唯一松懈下来的时期是他和金妮约会前期。如果小母鼬能再次拯救德拉科于水深火热之中，德拉科不是不可以考虑以后不再喊她小母鼬，他甚至可以喊她救世主，反正正牌救世主不知道为什么并不喜欢这个称呼。  
“我早就说了，整天满脑子想着一个人的时候，根本不会有心情和别人谈恋爱。”哈利将车停在仓库门口，开门跳下车；“不信的话你可以亲自试试看。”  
这听起来莫名其妙像是挑衅，而德拉科从来不会装作看不见来自哈利的挑衅。  
他不甘示弱地开口堵回去：“我试过啊，波特。怎么没试过，上学那几年我可不是整天满脑子都想着怎么给你找不愉快吗。”  
车外的人沉默了，半晌，轻飘飘的声音传来：“所以，你上学的时候谈过恋爱吗？”  
德拉科张张嘴；“……剩余的时间我在忙着学习。”他底气不足地说，“你知道，就算是我也得承认，格兰杰实在是，一个相当的威胁。对，就是这样没错。”  
与其说是在说服哈利，最后的话不如说是在说服自己。当然德拉科必须得澄清上学的时候他对黄金男孩的所有幻想就是把他的脑袋踩进泥土里的程度，但现在说什么都很怪，他嘟囔了句什么听不清的东西，踹开车门钻回自己的店，像是暴雨来临前躲进避风港。  
他确信听见了扰乱他脑袋的那个混蛋正在笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN德：我的意思是你他妈正处于年轻的大好时光，就不能像所有年轻人一样谈场轰轰烈烈的恋爱而不是在脑子里塞满工作吗？  
> AN哈（幻影移形来到教堂前戒指玫瑰巫师礼袍装备齐全）：德拉科，我们再举办一次婚礼吧！  
> AN德：……说真的，哈利，我当初就习惯性抱怨抱怨，你是怎么记这么久的？


	9. 火焰威士忌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 关于依贝卡，其实是我懒得想名字直接把OC女儿拿来用了，所以名字性格什么的全是现成有的ry  
>  • 能铺垫的都铺完了，需要提到的背景都提到了，要开始走（gao）剧（shi）情了

  
糖是生命之源，每个人都不该拒绝它。麻瓜们有首歌就是这么唱的，孩子是由糖、香料、以及一切美好的东西做成的。所以如果感到自己少了什么，吃糖就对了，最好还是我店里卖的。  
德拉科说这话时哈利白眼都翻到了天上；“别给自己脸上贴金了马尔福，就算你开了家糖果店，你也改变不了自己就是剂毒药的事实！”他说，“以及好心提醒你，那是首童谣，原意是小女孩是由糖和香料还有一切美好的东西做成的，不管怎么想都和你没关系。”  
“你让我觉得我又遇见了一个邓布利多，嘴贱版本的。”救世主看着开心地吃着橘子软糖的金发店主总结道。  
德拉科的表情扭曲得五官都挤在了一起。  
“算我求你了，波特，千万别把我和任何一个格兰芬多对比，就算邓布利多是个狡猾的老蜜蜂，也改变不了他是个格兰芬多的事实。”  
他仔细观察了哈利提到邓布利多时的脸色——很好，看起来相当平静，并没有对自己多余的怨恨。这么说来，救世主还是知道邓布利多的死是他自己和斯内普共通策划的必然结果的。德拉科从未打算否认“谋杀邓布利多未遂”这个罪名，毕竟他真这么想过，用一个学年认真想过，但要让他和哈利·波特心平气和谈及邓布利多，最好还是要在救世主知道前因后果的前提下，否则德拉科必须得提防着暗处的阿瓦达。三个月以来德拉科对哈利增加的印象除了突然变得会说话，就只剩无声咒用得真不错了。  
“你真的不能少在我身上放点心思是吗？至少今天？”德拉科好像有点儿理解为什么在霍格沃茨的时候哈利总想给自己甩几个恶咒了，总是被迫成为某个人的视线中心实在令人难以忍受。如果不是他已经下定决心远离魔法，救世主现在绝对躺在圣芒戈——当然，那样的话德拉科就只剩阿兹卡班可以住了。  
“过生日都没得清净。”店主抱怨着，往嘴里扔了一块糖。  
哈利这才注意到橘子软糖盒子下垫着的叠好的包装纸，桌子上放着张写有“Ebeca S S（依贝卡･S･S）”的银色卡片。很明显，如果不是送人用，没有人会专门去买糖果礼盒；而德拉科吃自己店里的糖果时也总是会挑散装的吃，用他的话说是因为懒得拆包装。  
“今天你生日？”哈利瞥了眼墙上的挂历，震惊地发现今天真的是六月五号。  
“天啊，我都不知道该说你敬业还是不敬业了。”德拉科捂着头小声念叨，将音量控制在哈利听不到的范围：“考虑到你家可能有一份被翻烂了的我的生平档案。”  
自从意外重逢以来第一次，哈利完全没有将注意力放在德拉科身上，他思考半晌，露出一个堪称完美的微笑：  
“你下班后有时间吗？”  
德拉科顿时打了个哆嗦，在不同场合下同样的表情代表的含义或许会千差万别，此时此刻哈利･波特的完美笑脸出现得毫无理由因而令人不得不提高警惕。德拉科不知道先前对话中的那一部分足够让对方露出“我期待很久了”的表情，好像撒出多年的网总算可以收了。  
“或许。”他最终谨慎地回答。  
肯定和否定都不是什么好的选择，前者毫无疑问会顺了哈利的心意，后者难免被追问具体细节，进而发展成欲盖弥彰。  
好在这个回答显然已经足够，哈利伸手拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，被日常担心会被抓着幻影移形的金发巫师飞快抖掉。  
“那一起走吧，”哈利的语气几乎要飘起来；“想带你去个地方。”  
阿兹卡班吗？！德拉科惊恐万分，如果这是哈利为了逼他使用魔法的计划，那么恭喜，这项工作取得了重大进展！他现在特别想再冒险一次直接幻影移形逃回家！  
不过，鉴于上次的幻影移形完全是德拉科被吓傻了的后果，第二天醒来他坐在床上足足反思了半个小时：他现在已经对魔法生疏了，没分体都是运气好，如果掉了条胳膊腿什么的，身在麻瓜界德拉科根本无力自救。  
或许活着没什么意思，但死亡永远不在德拉科的选择范围内。“活下去”或许是他几十年来做出的第二有勇气的决定了，仅次于拒绝指认脸肿成猪头的波特。  
可悲的是，这个波特永远不会知道他也曾勇敢过，他没机会证明德拉科･马尔福值得世界再给一次机会。  
德拉科不知道自己图什么，可能因为他是这个世界里最后一个马尔福，可能因为母亲留给他的布莱克家的疯子基因感受到了世界同频率的召唤正在张狂乱舞，总之他选择留在世界上。  
大概是因为“阿兹卡班”这个前食死徒德拉科･马尔福理应在里面呆到死但真的没去过的地方给他带来了太大的恐慌，直到德拉科怀里抱着两瓶威士忌站在超市门口，他才终于恢复了正常的思考能力。  
“所以？”他抽了抽嘴角，“你所说的‘带你去个地方’，指的是让我来陪你买东西当苦力？！你什么毛病？！”  
这都是仆人的活儿！德拉科在心里大喊。  
抱着一整箱啤酒的哈利看上去有些受伤；“看在是为你买的份儿上，你就不能有几个小时不那么傲慢吗？”  
上帝作证，我已经有好几年“不那么傲慢”了。德拉科翻了个白眼，凶狠地威胁：“你到底什么意思，把话说清楚，否则我就把酒瓶砸你头上。”  
“生日！我亲爱的老板！”哈利叹气，“你总是像个小孩子一样呆在店里吃糖，偶尔也要像大人一样醉一场嘛！你的脑袋里现在是不是全是糖浆，居然没反应过来？”  
谁让你说话的方式那么吓人，傲罗司司长！虽然理亏，但德拉科还是立刻嘲讽道：“这可不能怪我，波特，要知道你当时的表情简直比伏地魔又想到了什么要命的鬼点子时还扭曲，我相信即使是格兰杰都想不到你究竟想干什么。”  
哈利脚步一顿；“你叫他伏地魔？”  
“看在萨拉查的份儿上，他都死多少年了，我为什么不能喊他的名字？难道喊本名会更好？汤姆･里德尔？哦我敢打赌，如果你发动霍格沃茨所有人都这么喊他，他会被活活气到自爆。”他尖锐地说。  
哈利噗嗤一声笑了出来，眼角都弯了。  
“真可惜当年没人提醒我可以这么干。”傲罗的情绪随着这句话变得有些低沉，在德拉科表现出任何疑惑前，他转移了话题：“那么，我提供酒精，你提供场地，去你家怎么样？”  
“我是否可以猜测这是你讨要我住址的新方法？”  
哈利冷不丁被噎了一下，怒视怪笑的德拉科，不甘示弱顶了回去：“对，没错，你给还是不给？”  
路灯在长长的街道上打出一块块光斑，德拉科低头看了眼自己抱着的东西。  
“……好啊。”他点点头，回应了脑内神经被拨动留下的余音。

  
  
请哈利･波特回家喝酒这件事绝对不在德拉科的人生计划清单上，小时候他是想过和对方搞好关系，但小孩子可想不到喝酒这步，而在能想到之前，他们已经是不共戴天的死对头了。  
他的前任死对头正在客厅里好奇地转悠，时不时戳戳摆放整齐的装饰，脸上是毫不掩盖的惊讶。  
“这真是你家？”哈利终于还是没能忍住。  
“我还不至于为了骗你多买一套房。”德拉科从柜子里翻出两个玻璃杯，熟练地打开一瓶啤酒。  
“……我不是那个意思。”哈利尴尬地挠挠头，“我的意思是这里看上去太……普通，不像你的风格，我本来以为至少会见到低配版的马尔福庄园。”他接过德拉科递来的啤酒，晃了晃玻璃杯补充道：“我也没想到你喝啤酒这么熟练，你不该是那种端着高脚杯用一整晚喝一杯香槟的类型吗？”  
金发巫师发出一串笑声。  
“我从来不喜欢喝酒，”德拉科耸耸肩。毕竟他可是个马尔福，一个马尔福必须要在任何宴会上保持绝对的清醒，因为谁也不知道在喝醉的情况下自己会说出什么不该说的话。最简单的方法就是少喝，或者干脆不喝，而德拉科……长到能喝酒的年龄之后，已经不会有任何人邀请他去参加什么见鬼的宴会了。  
“但我有段时间特别喜欢待在酒吧喝啤酒，直到被依贝卡拖出去。”  
“你们关系那么好？”  
“瞎想什么呢？那是因为如果我死了就没人给她发工资。虽然她不缺钱，但人活着总要有个动力撑着。”德拉科端着杯子坐到沙发上，伸开胳膊占据了整张沙发，哈利不得不选择坐到旁边的单人沙发上。“除了我以外根本没人会雇佣她那样随心所欲的人，只是我运气不好，欠她了。”  
大概是因为德拉科的语气开始带了刺，哈利明智地转移话题：“以前赫敏也是，一看到我和罗恩喝酒就恨不得直接用魔咒把酒瓶都打碎，但自从她也喝醉过一次之后就不那么激动了。”  
德拉科来了兴趣，“格兰杰也会喝醉？”他向前探身，又给自己倒满一杯啤酒。  
“哦，是的，她可是最先喝醉的那个！”说到这个哈利也兴奋起来，“那大概是……对，也是六月。我和罗恩刚结束傲罗训练，赫敏正式进入魔法部，金妮签约了理想球队——所以我们决定好好庆祝庆祝。就算我们都成年那么久了莫丽也不喜欢看到我们在陋居喝酒，所以我们买了好几箱啤酒和火焰威士忌放在我家，客厅里几乎没地方下脚。实际上，赫敏在喝完第一瓶啤酒的时候看上去就不太好了，罗恩想阻止她继续，结果被赫敏倒拎着酒瓶砸碎在桌子上给吓得不轻。”  
德拉科一口啤酒呛进喉咙，“咳咳咳……什么？重复一遍格兰杰干了什么？”  
“倒拎着酒瓶砸碎在桌子上。”  
他爆笑着倒在沙发上。  
之后德拉科不再像之前那样紧绷，或许是酒精作祟，或许是“喝醉的赫敏･格兰杰”对德拉科而言实在是个能够用来嘲笑万事通小姐的话题，他催促着哈利讲更多细节，桌子上的空酒瓶越堆越多，而哈利的第二杯酒才喝了一半。  
“……赫敏嫌弃我和罗恩总踩她的脚，所以和金妮跳了半个小时的华尔兹，最后金妮受不了了，趴在沙发上装死，赫敏这才安静下来。结果没过五分钟她就拎着酒瓶跳上餐桌开始演讲。”哈利将剩下半杯啤酒倒进喉咙。“先是让我们必须想一个‘人生最后悔的事’，挨个给我们提解决的建议，后来……说真的，那个时候我也醉得差不多了，根本没听赫敏在说什么。”  
“格兰杰会说什么还不好猜？像是——血统不能代表任何事！为家养小精灵平权！”哈利刚打开的啤酒被德拉科毫不客气地抢过去灌了两大口，原本苍白的脸颊已经红透了，醉醺醺的金发巫师模仿着赫敏的口气；“德玛西亚！For Asgard……哦等等，你现在听不懂这个。”  
哈利的确听不懂，然而看到德拉科自顾自笑起来的样子还是哭笑不得，探身去夺德拉科手中的瓶子。  
“你喝太多了，马尔福，再喝下去明天肯定头疼。”  
“才没有！”德拉科抱着酒瓶往沙发里缩了缩，像是受了天大的委屈；“天啊，波特，你这是在瞧不起一个马尔福！我怎么可能这么容易喝醉！如果格兰杰在这儿我甚至能和她跳一个小时，而且不会踩她脚！”  
会和赫敏跳舞就证明你已经醉得不能再醉了好吗！  
和醉汉显然没道理可讲，于是傲罗不得不顺着他的话往下说：“好好好，你说得对，大少爷你没醉……”  
话音未落，哈利被德拉科一巴掌正正地拍到了脸上。  
“你怎么又傻了？”灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，德拉科放开手摇了摇手指，“你的观察能力真是死绝了，波特，都过了多久了怎么还是没有一点儿长进。不是大少爷，早就不是了，只有我了，我是家主。”  
这句话如同一盆冷水从哈利头顶浇下，他被冻在原地，忘记了如何移动身体，呆看着德拉科在箱子里翻找，撅起嘴抱怨怎么这么快就喝完了。  
“还有两瓶威士忌。”哈利眨眨眼，回过神说道。  
“火焰威士忌？”显然德拉科真的是醉得不能再醉了，连话都会听岔。他叹了口气，将脸埋进抱枕里。  
“不，不要，我讨厌那些，所有带火的东西我都讨厌。我讨厌火。见鬼，就算我在火海里哭都不会有人知道，在你能发现之前眼泪就被蒸干了，所以你什么都发现不了。嗯，你当然发现不了，它非要让我装得一切都好，实际上明明什么都不好。梅林啊，生活简直糟透了。糟透了也只有我知道。”  
在哈利消化完这段像是胡言乱语的话之前德拉科就睡着了，他一只手抱着胸前的抱枕，另一只垂到地板上。哈利坐在原处盯了他好一会儿，这才站起身走过去戳戳他的脸，推了推他的肩膀，被烦躁的醉汉用力往远处推了一把后才敢确信德拉科不是在假装。  
说他没抱着灌醉德拉科的心理就是鬼扯，现在的情况如他所愿。然而就像罗恩说的那样，这可是德拉科･马尔福，一个典型的斯莱特林，谨慎是他的天性。哈利根本没想到他会如此轻易地在自己面前喝醉……哦好吧，或许这能代表德拉科终于不再对自己过分防备了。  
虽然他接下来准备做的事很明显是在背叛这份来之不易的信任。  
但是哈利真的明白自己是谁、面前的人又是谁，能够牵扯到他们两个的任何事都不会单纯。  
甚至是感情，特别是感情。  
于是他在心里鄙视着自己的行为，手上动作却毫不犹豫，抽出魔杖对准德拉科的眉心。  
“摄神取念。”他低声念道，霎那间铺天盖地的黑雾填满了哈利的视线，然而在他摸索到通往记忆的门前，哈利直接被阻力弹飞，踉跄着后退了好几步才稳住身体。  
睡梦中的德拉科丝毫没有转醒的征兆，只是瘪瘪嘴，抱紧抱枕几乎快要缩成一团。  
哈利几乎不敢相信地盯着德拉科的脸：自从学会摄神取念，他还没遇见过大脑封闭术能强大到在他看到任何事之前就阻止了他入侵的巫师，更不要说对方还喝醉了！根据赫敏的理论和圣芒戈的检查结果来看，如今哈利的魔法能力在整个魔法界都称得上顶尖。也就是说能够彻底抵消他摄神取念的巫师，除非是邓布利多或者伏地魔那种逆天的强者，不然就是斯内普那种能在伏地魔眼皮子底下卧底多年的大脑封闭术大师。  
显然德拉科不属于前者，那么……  
对了，食死徒。  
哈利稳了稳心神，看着缩成一团的德拉科半天没想到该怎么下手，无奈之下只好重新将魔杖对准德拉科的上衣，低声念出“消影无踪”。  
搭在抱枕上方的左臂暴露在空气中，干净白皙的皮肤上没有一点黑魔标记的颜色。  
马尔福当年居然不是食死徒？！  
哈利皱起眉，虽然不论德拉科曾经是不是食死徒对他都没什么影响，但他还是难以相信伏地魔会将那么重要的任务交给一个甚至不是食死徒的在校生。他蹲到德拉科身旁，用手指小心翼翼地擦了擦那片皮肤，除了皮肤开始泛红以外没有任何变化。  
黑魔标记是用任何魔法都无法被隐藏的，至于麻瓜的化妆品能否起效没人实验过，毕竟食死徒都是一群麻瓜厌恶者。但假设它们能起作用，哈利也没能在德拉科手臂上发现化妆品的痕迹。  
他还在为这件事纠结的时候，睡着的醉汉哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，面朝沙发整个背部都露了出来——张牙舞爪蔓延在德拉科后背上褐色的伤痕就这么直直撞进哈利的眼中。  
傲罗的呼吸几乎要在那个瞬间停止。  
他冲到门口在德拉科的外套口袋里翻找，如愿找到了金发巫师的魔杖，哈利手抖得用了三次闪回咒才将魔咒打在山楂木魔杖上。  
在几个幻影移形和恢复如初之后，数不清的盔甲护身从山楂木魔杖中渗出，连一个攻击类的魔咒都来不急出现闪回咒就到了极限。哈利不敢想象究竟是在什么场合下一个人才会连攻击的机会都没有只顾防身，却还是在后背上留下了那么多那么深的伤口。  
他遇见了什么？他为什么不能用魔法治疗伤痕？他是在失踪的那几年里受的伤吗？他怎么活下来的？疼吗？难过吗？他哭了吗？  
梅林啊……  
巫师界的救世主跌坐在椅子上，双手撑住额头。  
自己当年都做了什么？

  
  
第二天一早，怀着复杂的心情一个人干掉了两瓶威士忌后趴在餐桌上彻底醉过去的哈利被德拉科的尖叫声惊醒。  
“哈利･波特！”德拉科的脸涨得通红，“你他妈的死变态！我的衣服去哪儿了？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN德：For Asgard！  
> AN哈：？？？  
> AN德：你真不配合，你应该马上给我找个会打雷的锤子来  
> AN哈：我只想给你一锤子
> 
> NT德：哈利･波特！你他妈的死变态！我的衣服去哪儿了？！  
> NT哈：我说了你可能不信，是衣服先动的手！  
> AN哈：天啊，我自己都不信  
> AN德：那如果是你你会找什么理由？  
> AN哈：你喝多了自己脱了还往我身上扑  
> AN德：……Oppugno¹！
> 
> ¹：万弹齐发，第六部中赫敏用来使变出来的金色小鸟去啄罗恩的脑袋的咒语


	10. 真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 上一章里德拉科喝醉了之后，他的感叹词又从“上帝啊”变回了“梅林啊”。不论他明面上表现出来的有多不想回魔法界，骨子里的归属感还是变不了，就像他无意识地把糖果店起名“OWL”一样  
>  • 魔法界的猫头鹰永远不会迷路，他得记得回家的路

德拉科･马尔福发烧了。  
是不是假装头晕起不来床哈利不知道，但麻瓜体温计肯定地告诉他床上那个裹着被子半死不活的巫师目前体温在100℉以上，于情于理他都没办法把德拉科从被子里扒出来，特别是在哈利是害德拉科发烧的罪魁祸首的前提下。  
“巫师界的救世主企图冻死手无缚鸡之力的守法公民……啊，人心不古。”德拉科虚弱得不行，嘴上却不断吐出嘲讽。  
“我没想让你生病！”哈利将水杯和药片摔在床头柜上，“起来吃药！”  
金发巫师坚决拒绝哈利去圣芒戈给他拿发烧魔药，说麻瓜界没人会在发烧之后两只耳朵向外冒烟。哈利都不知道德拉科什么时候变成麻瓜专家了，奈何理亏，只能被使唤着先去糖果店挂上“暂停营业”的牌子，看着依贝卡欢天喜地甩着包跑走，又去药店买了退烧药。  
德拉科裹着被子往后退；“这么说，你是真对我有什么企图？”  
“我当时喝醉了！”哈利忍无可忍咆哮道：“谁知道我想消影无踪什么东西结果没瞄准？！可能是那些空罐子？！”  
德拉科警惕地看着他，好像觉得这个说法有道理，从被子中伸出胳膊够到水杯和药，喝下之后将它们放回原处，又往远离哈利的方向挪了挪。  
这家伙不去当演员真是可惜了。哈利被气得没脾气。  
“别怪我想太多，波特。”半张脸闷在被子里的人又开口了，听起来有气无力的；“你得先反思你自己为什么十句话里有九句听起来都像是在调情，有这个天赋你怎么还没追到小母鼬？一面对她就傻了？”  
“那是因为我他妈没去追！”哈利涨红了脸反驳。  
“哦，我明白了，你在等着女孩儿来追你，啧啧，救世主真大的架子。”  
哈利彻底放弃纠正德拉科对自己的称呼；“睡你的觉！马尔福！”他暴躁地摔门走出卧室。  
竖着耳朵分辨门外传来的声响，确认暴躁的哈利没有把他的客厅毁得一团糟之后德拉科松了口气，略微感到安心。毕竟不用魔法收拾屋子实在是麻烦，他也从没想过往自己家这种私人空间里请小时工。  
失去意识和一个波特呆在同一个空间这种事来一次就够了，他都不知道自己是什么时候达到临界点的，好像前一秒哈利还在讲着他的过去，后一秒德拉科就在早上醒来了。上帝保佑他没在喝醉的时候说出什么不该说的，虽然哈利的态度看不出异常，但是……  
指尖沿着身上的疤痕移动，德拉科脱力倒回床上。  
不管他的上衣消失的真相是什么，十有八九是哈利为了试图寻找他胳膊上被混淆咒藏起来了的黑魔标记。万幸在莫名其妙回到过去之前，德拉科胳膊上的标记已经彻底失去了效力能被混淆咒隐藏，即使撤销混淆咒，也只能看到浅灰色的轮廓，否则没了自己脑子一抽救人的经历德拉科真的不知道还有什么理由能让救世主放自己一马。可是，虽然没有发现黑魔标记，但只要哈利不是瞎子绝对看到了他身上恶咒留下的伤痕，麻瓜们可没有白鲜能用来治愈这个，而他在医院醒来后唯一一次去对角巷时简直像在逃亡，除了飞快地将所有金加隆换成英镑存进麻瓜银行账户就没干别的。  
哈利看到了那些痕迹，但他没问，甚至没有表现出任何异常——这恰恰是最异常的表现，任何正常人看到德拉科身上可怖的伤疤多少都会感到不自在，哈利的伪装是绝对失败的，救世主伪装过头了。  
究竟有没有人能告诉他救世主想干什么？  
德拉科摇摇晃晃从床上站起来，从拿回卧室的外套口袋中掏出魔杖塞进枕头底下，重新栽进床铺。  
不管波特想干什么的，在德拉科因为发烧而困得不行的时候，什么都没有睡觉更重要。

  
  
梦境是深层的记忆。  
德拉科并不想去记住梦境，但这就像麻瓜们研究的粉红大象效应，越是不想记住，醒来后那些场景往往越清晰。  
不得不说他的许多过去都是通过梦境回忆起来的，德拉科的记忆断层出现得没有任何规律并且时间长短不定。比如说，他可以清晰地记得二年级第一堂魔药课上制作了什么，却想不起来五年级他究竟是怎么逮到从有求必应室逃跑的哈利的；再比如，他甚至记得第一次在对角巷偶遇和自己没什么关系的阿斯托利亚时对方裙子的颜色，却怎么都想不起来救世主专程跑来给自己道歉时穿的是长袍还是麻瓜的衣服。  
德拉科想远离和魔法有关的一切，奈何记忆本身就是最接近魔法的东西。  
当他在梦中回到了霍格沃茨的魔药课时，现实中的一声压着嗓音的尖叫惊醒了向来浅眠的德拉科。  
“哈利･詹姆斯･波特！告诉我你什么都没做！”被一只守护神匆匆忙忙喊来麻瓜界的格兰杰司长压着声音咆哮：“梅林！你真的脑子不清楚了是吗？！”  
“考虑到我当时喝得并不少，或许。”哈利耸耸肩，“我发誓赫敏，我什么都没来及做。”  
“没来及？！”赫敏简直要崩溃了，“来得及你就做些什么了是吗？我早就该防着、早几年就该防着会有这一天了！”  
“拜托，赫敏，这没那么严重。”哈利试图安慰她。  
“不！这很严重！”赫敏烦躁地说：“你对马尔福不正常的关注度绝对会带来麻烦的哈利，别反驳我，又不是没有先例！几个月前你甚至突然出现在我办公室搞得我还以为有什么要紧事儿结果你开心得和傻子似的就为了告诉我马尔福喊了你一声‘哈利’！”她吞掉了所有标点符号。  
“那很罕见。”被训得像个学生的傲罗司司长垂着脑袋为自己辩解。  
“是啊！考虑到他可能这辈子都不会再那样喊你一次了！”  
“我觉得如果是为了摆脱我，多少次他都喊得出来。”  
“我不想和你这个‘马尔福研究学教授’讨论马尔福的行为预测。”赫敏烦躁地挥挥手，“就事论事，这次你又慌慌张张把我叫过来结果就是因为——德拉科･马尔福他妈的发烧了？！”  
赫敏终于控制不住爆了粗口，这代表她已经达到了忍耐的临界值。  
“他不肯喝魔药。”哈利局促不安道，“虽然我也在麻瓜界长大，但赫敏你也知道的，我对药不太了解，罗恩就更不用说了，只能求助你。”  
赫敏看起来心情略微好了一点，只有一点，唯一的成效是她停止了爆粗口。  
“如果你没意识到——马尔福是个成年人，哈利。而且药店的医生都很有经验，只是冻感冒引起的发烧而已他死不了！你真担心出什么问题的话就去圣芒戈拿魔药，他不喝你可以给他灌下去！石化咒！束缚咒！再不行嘴对嘴喂给他，我相信你一定很喜欢最后这个方法，毕竟你对他着迷了那么久！”  
“赫敏！”  
“什么？！”  
两道声音重叠在一起，客厅中的哈利和赫敏同时扭头，看到穿着睡袍光着脚站在卧室门口的德拉科满脸惊悚。  
“哦，你看，哈利，你心心念的病号已经有力气怒吼了。”还在生气的赫敏没好气道，“你想继续呆在这儿就呆着吧，可是我要回魔法部了。回见，马尔福。”赫敏朝德拉科点点头，下一秒便消失在客厅中。  
这下连格兰杰都知道他的住址了——好吧让这无关紧要并且显而易见的结论见鬼去！很明显他现在有更重要的问题要解决。  
“格兰杰刚才说什么？”德拉科目瞪口呆地问稳坐在沙发上的哈利。  
“你明明听到了，马尔福。”哈利顿了顿，而后凶狠地说，明显是虚张声势，但德拉科现在没心情嘲笑他。  
“是，我听到了，波特。”他僵硬地点头；“可我见鬼的理解不了！我发烧了，脑子很混乱，然后我就听到了让我脑子更混乱的东西，劳烦你告诉我是我的耳朵出了问题然后重新解释一遍格兰杰的话？！”  
假设他的耳朵能够正常工作——虽然从哈利第一次提出要来打工时德拉科就开始怀疑这个——那么赫敏的意思是哈利･波特，巫师界的救世主，为一个前食死徒着迷了很久，以至于万事通小姐都习以为常甚至懒得管了？  
这剧情怎么想都不对，梅林真的不靠谱。  
“我敢肯定你没听错，否则不会满脸见鬼的表情。”哈利双臂交叉在胸前，防备地看着德拉科。  
哈利的姿势很不安，却带了点儿期待。不然他可以直接幻影移形离开以逃避这个话题，而不是像现在这样坐在德拉科的客厅里。  
德拉科无法抑制地大笑出声。  
哦，好吧，这可以解决很多疑问，像是为什么哈利非要留下来、为什么他没谈恋爱、为什么黄金三人组看他的眼神即使防备却没了曾经那种程度的厌恶、为什么哈利想让德拉科回魔法界。他是真的对自己的人生轨迹感兴趣，在所有这些异常前加上“哈利･波特为德拉科･马尔福疯狂着迷”，所有说不通的地方都变得可以理解了。  
这并没有想象中更令人惊讶，毕竟德拉科能够找出不少征兆，他不至于傻得发现不了救世主说话时总像在调情，也看到了哈利偶尔表现出的占有欲，他只是从来没有想过那是只有在面对自己才会出现的东西。一直以来，德拉科都觉得现在这个哈利･波特与他熟悉的不是同一个，所以性格方面出现细微偏差也可以理解。或者更靠谱的，他就是有什么计划，毕竟把真正的前提换成“哈利･波特想把德拉科･马尔福抓进阿兹卡班”同样能找出一套解释的理由，而这恰巧是面对一个傲罗时德拉科会最先想到的理由。  
他不知道哈利对自己的迷恋究竟是哪儿来的，显然这也不是他需要了解的信息。  
——因为毫无意义。  
那个据说真的对德拉科有点什么想法的傲罗还在瞪大笑的德拉科，绝对是瞪，恨不得一拳打上来的那种。德拉科开心地思考哈利还没有揍他是因为顾及到他是病号还是不忍下手。  
“你那是什么表情？你觉得我是在嘲讽你吗？不，波特，我为什么要嘲讽你？虽然我能嘲讽你的理由多得数不清，但你的性取向绝对不是其中之一。”德拉科靠着墙试图站稳，他笑得有点儿缺氧；“虽然我不用魔法了，但是——梅林作证！我可不是会歧视别人性取向的麻瓜！”  
“当然我还是要说几句，波特。”在哈利放下防备前，德拉科扔掉语气中所有的情绪，开口道：“我不在乎你的性取向是什么，也不在乎你为什么对我抱有幻想——往好处想，这能证明你的审美并非无药可救——但你感觉到的一切绝对是你产生的错觉。”  
德拉科步伐不稳地晃晃悠悠走到离哈利不远的位置坐下，捞了个抱枕抱在怀里，将脚也缩上沙发。刚才被惊吓出来的清醒一旦过去，他马上又恢复成了虚弱的病号。  
哈利现在有点儿懵。  
马尔福没有对自己施恶咒——对了他不用魔法；没有一拳打上来——这么看来生病还是有好处的；甚至居然没有嘲讽也没有回避自己？这还是他认识的那个马尔福吗？哈利本身并不清楚自己对德拉科的态度究竟是什么时候发生质变的，最初他只是希望能找到活着的德拉科，时间一久，身边的每个人都开始说你陷进去了你这样是不对的，倒不是因为他是个马尔福虽然这也很难令人接受，最重要的是他有很大可能已经死了，你不能老把自己栓在一个死人身上。  
“他没死，他只是失踪了，我会找到他。”  
看吧，他真的找到他了。  
虽然死皮赖脸留在了德拉科的糖果店，哈利也没有想过对德拉科坦白，用朋友们的话说他陷得太深，但哈利明白自己还不至于丧失理智，忘记那个对小孩子和善的店主本质上是个多么令人难以忍受的混蛋，他才是最清楚的那个。很长一段时间里他只能用记忆去看德拉科･马尔福，磨碎了曾经一点一滴去品尝，当他终于了解那个人的一切阴险和柔软，曾经也融入了他的血肉里。这时其他一切都不重要了，谁能把溶化在血液里的感情分离出来？  
这么多年来连人都见不到哈利都没能改变心意，不至于非要德拉科点头才能继续。至于那些像是调情的话，顶多不过是日常口误袒露真心，德拉科装作没听见，哈利不介意陪着演戏。他想过最差的结果是德拉科狠狠嘲笑自己一番然后说他们绝对没戏，从没想过德拉科会用事不关己的语气还算和善地说，那是错觉。  
“我不知道你找我的初衷是什么，这不是重点。”德拉科盯着桌面，懒洋洋地开口；“但格兰杰说得没错，你对我的关注度不太正常。你只是过度在意，可能还带了点儿格兰芬多英雄主义产生的同情。你太习惯当英雄了，总想拯救每一个人，不管用什么方法。”  
“这就是你怎么看我的，波特。”他总结，“除此之外我找不出来任何你会对我改变看法的理由。或者更直接点，因为你知道我是对你最无动于衷、最没可能回应的那个，而你有沉迷于挑战的天性。”他咧嘴笑道：“要知道，我在霍格沃茨的室友就是个沉迷于此的花花公子，而且毫无例外，一旦挑战不再是挑战，捕猎者都会瞬间对不再逃跑的猎物失去兴趣，到手的东西不值得你关注。”  
“不敢相信你居然会好好和我讲道理。”哈利挫败地叹气，德拉科笑出声，这次是在嘲讽了：“看啊，波特！你甚至都不了解我！”  
这点哈利无法否认，他们毕竟有那么多年不见。  
但他又真的了解德拉科·马尔福，过去不是虚假的，将过去翻来覆去回忆太多次足够哈利参透那个人的本质。多年不见，他长大了；他长大了，又不是说他变成别人了。  
然而经历是一道鸿沟，哈利不知道德拉科在魔法界失踪的几年中发生了什么，怎么来麻瓜伦敦的，遇见过什么危险，有多少敌人又有多少朋友。曾经娇气的大少爷是怎么一个人在不熟悉的地方活下来的，他会想家吗？会想起自己吗？  
德拉科似乎被分成了两半，年少的过去暴露在所有人眼下，剩下的被他自己藏在阳光照不到的阴影中。毫无疑问那些同样都属于德拉科·马尔福，当事者本人却非要把它们分开，并赶走每一个试图靠近的人。  
“或许你可以给我一个机会？我很愿意去了解现在的你。”哈利尝试着问，他看向德拉科，好像除了德拉科以外世界上再无他物。  
溜到嘴边的嘲讽在哈利的眼神注视下硬生生转了弯。  
“别想了，波特。”德拉科自欺欺人移开视线，干巴巴地说：“我不会给你机会，至少不会是今天。”  
不巧我生活在今天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN哈：谁知道我想消影无踪什么东西结果没瞄准？！可能是那些空罐子？！  
> AN德：梅林啊，人心不古！你都学会睁眼说瞎话了！  
> AN哈：看你上一章的反应，我说实话怕不是要被泼一头魔药  
> AN德：说起这个，隔壁的能不能借我个广告位打个波特清除剂的广告  
> NT德：还有这种东西？？？


	11. 痕迹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pottermore上提及，马尔福家的资产足够后代不工作吃几代，简而言之超有钱  
>  • 这篇里我终于可以让罗恩喊德拉科小白鼬了！AN里快憋死我了！

  
哈利･波特最厌恶的应该就是被人怀疑，不然上学那阵儿德拉科也不会整天造谣讽刺黄金男孩了，因为他知道那能伤害到哈利，任何能让黄金男孩受伤的事他都很乐意去做，纵然长大之后再去回望过去会觉得当年的自己像个跳梁小丑，然而毫无疑问，要是没有伏地魔的出现德拉科一定是哈利唯一合格的宿敌。  
因而这个反应着实始料未及，当德拉科断定哈利的感情是错觉，哈利对此的全部反应居然仅仅是——能不能给我个机会让它不再是你口中的错觉？  
不仅是哈利不了解德拉科，德拉科也不了解如今的哈利。  
他们那么多年没见，按理说彼此间的裂缝只会随着时间加深不可能突然被填满，更不要说德拉科根本不是哈利记忆中的那个人。他来自一部分同样的过去和另一个完全不同的未来，上辈子在巫师界接近隐居的德拉科从那个未来带回来的关于哈利的全部印象几乎都来自于总在夸大其词的《预言家日报》。他没见到救世主的日子比现在这个年轻的救世主见不到自己的日子长得多，却直到现在他才反应过来，自己已经不再像过去一样善于应付哈利･波特了，以至于每次哈利半真半假地抱怨你简直和我记忆中的是两个人的时候，德拉科都特别想揪着他的领子喊因为我和他就他妈的是两个人，你和他也是两个人。  
当然，为了减少麻烦德拉科只能耸耸肩，“成长可不是救世主的特权。”  
“没错，经历总是能改变很多。”哈利深沉地说。  
德拉科无从得知救世主是想起了哪段不堪回首的过去，他从不刨根问底，否则话题绝对会拐到他自己的过去上，而德拉科根本没有过将那些事告诉任何人的打算，更不要说告诉救世主。  
德拉科假装着什么都没有发生，哈利陪他装傻，好像一切本该如此平淡。  
7月的一个早晨，德拉科一如既往在公寓楼下的咖啡店要了杯摩卡，步行到店门口时刚好喝了一半。他看到哈利直愣愣站在门前，似乎没有进门的意思。虽然哈利偶尔会比他来得更早——这取决于傲罗司司长什么时候能从魔法部溜出来——但德拉科不记得遇见过哈利站在门外不进去的情况，救世主可是巫师，巫师不需要钥匙，他们只需要魔杖和开锁咒。  
“早上好啊波特，”德拉科懒洋洋地打招呼，“发生了什么让你忘记开锁咒念法的事？讲出来让我开心一下。”  
“我可不认为你会开心，”哈利脸上的表情显得无比同情；“马尔福，”他伸手指着店内；“你的店好像遭贼了。”  
在他手指的方向，糖果店里所有货架都倒在地上，地板上几乎没有可以站立的空间，墙上的装饰物都被扯了下来，这根本不像是遭贼，活像有一只鹰头马身有翼兽在里面飞了几圈。  
店主将咖啡塞到哈利手中慌张地掏出钥匙开门，他不在乎钱财上的损失，原本开糖果店就是出于个人爱好，马尔福家的财产足够他不工作挥霍几辈子。但德拉科喜欢他的糖果店，就像喜欢他真正的童年，如果有人要破坏这个他不介意把罪魁祸首打成伏地魔的脸。  
推开门后，原本满脸怒气的德拉科却愣在了门口，而哈利自顾自走进去观察着混乱的现场。  
“你打算报警吗？虽然我是傲罗，但我可不负责处理麻瓜犯罪。”哈利看了一圈之后回头对德拉科说，金发店主对他露出了一副难以置信的表情。  
“你到底是不是个傲罗？”德拉科往四周看了看，清晨的街道上只有脚步匆匆的上班族，暂时还没人注意到这边的异常。但他还是谨慎地走进来关上门，用身体挡住门上的玻璃。  
“你走进来的时候就没有发现什么吗？”德拉科质问道；“虽然伪装得很像入室抢劫，但那群傻子忘记清理魔法的痕迹了！波特，你是个傲罗！为什么你感觉不到现在整个店里都充满了黑魔法的痕迹！”  
魔法总会留下痕迹——多年前邓布利多在岩洞内对哈利说过的话突然出现在脑海。可惜他至今也不明白邓布利多是如何办到的，当了这么多年傲罗也只学会了用探查咒检测。  
哈利立刻熟练地念出那条咒语，得到了和德拉科全凭感觉得出的相同结论。  
由于德拉科总是拒绝使用魔法，几个月以来哈利已经习惯了不把德拉科身边发生的任何事和魔法联系起来，然而令人惊讶，当发生了什么意外，远离魔法那么多年的德拉科居然能如此迅速地察觉到黑魔法的痕迹。  
“既然你察觉到了为什么还跟进来？！万一有人埋伏怎么办！”哈利快步走过去压着声音冲德拉科怒吼。  
“这就是我为什么把店开在市中心的原因！傻子都知道不能在这儿埋伏！”德拉科也压着声音吼回去：“你是怎么混上傲罗司司长的，波特？这么明显的痕迹都辩识不出来？”  
“那你个开糖果店的倒是一秒不到就辩识出来了啊？！”哈利习惯性反击。  
德拉科不屑地冷笑。“是啊，”金发巫师哼了一声，“很显然，德拉科･马尔福的生活总是充斥着黑魔法和不可饶恕咒，他对这个再熟悉不过了。”  
哈利把接下来的准备好的所有对骂全吞了回去。  
“抱歉我……我不是故意提到这个的。”哈利不自在地挠挠头，“你知道，这有点儿像我们还在上学的时候。”  
又是一声冷哼，但德拉科没有就此再做文章。  
“看来这次要通知傲罗了。”哈利在德拉科钻到柜台底下时试探着建议；“我不觉得警察能处理的了这个。”  
“不。”德拉科冒出脑袋，一口回绝；“我不想让我的店里都是见鬼的傲罗。”  
“你是不是忘了那群见鬼的傲罗的头儿正在你的店里打工？”听到自己手下被嫌弃，哈利翻了个白眼。  
“你没理解我在说什么，波特。”德拉科没有回应他的讽刺；“傲罗司是傲罗司，你的人是你的人，在我看来这不是同一个概念。”他解释道：“这简直太明显了，再加上格兰杰来找你那么多次，我还不至于傻到认为她只是为了闲聊。”  
也不至于忘记上辈子在神秘事务司发生了什么。  
话语说得拐弯抹角，但哈利听得出来这只是自尊心高的马尔福不愿承认他对学生时代死对头的信任而闹别扭罢了，他决定不去捅破这层纸。  
“我当然可以喊几个我信任的人来。”哈利点点头，“所以你……你最好回避一下，我不认为让太多人知道你在这里是件好事。”  
“而我以为你才是那个总想把我往魔法界拉的人？”德拉科挑眉。  
“我可没想过让一群傲罗把你带回去。”哈利瞥了德拉科一眼，走开两步用守护神给罗恩传话去了。  
话语变成微风持续在脑内轻抚，弹出一段欢快的曲调。

  
  
  
在这个不同寻常的周末的早上，哈利、罗恩和德拉科三个人围着糖果店内的一张圆桌而坐，边吃糖边等赫敏。  
哈利用守护神给罗恩送了信，五分钟之后罗恩直接在德拉科的店里幻影显形，并带来赫敏待会儿就来的消息。  
“没有别人了，”罗恩看着打算躲起来的德拉科说，“赫敏觉得最好不要让太多人知道这件事。”  
“格兰杰真是太可靠了。”德拉科赞许地说，而后不解地看向罗恩；“她这么聪明的女巫究竟是怎么看上你的？”  
哈利和罗恩以同样混杂着怀疑和怒气的眼神瞪了他一眼。  
“马尔福的脑子是不是出问题了？他居然在夸赫敏。”罗恩的表情像是吞了一只鼻涕虫。  
“这不奇怪，那天晚上他没少夸赫敏。”哈利烦躁地挥挥手，“问题是这和你有什么关系，马尔福？”  
“我什么时候夸过格兰杰？！”德拉科惊悚地问，顺便转移话题，他还没学会如何应付一个十有八九是在吃醋的救世主。  
“你喝醉那次。”  
“你把他灌醉了？！”罗恩突然怪叫道，表情更扭曲了。  
德拉科这才反应过来，红毛黄鼠狼一家或许还不知道哈利没和小母鼬在一起的真正原因，他有点害怕如果他们知道了自己会被一大家子红头发追杀。还没来及解释，幻影显形的声音吸引了他们所有的注意力。随着一声惊叫，突然出现的赫敏右脚鞋跟正巧踩在一颗硬糖上，她第二次在德拉科的店里摔倒在所有糖果中央。  
“格兰杰啊！”德拉科也尖声尖气地怪叫道，吓得站起来准备去扶人的罗恩一个哆嗦摔回了沙发。  
“什么？”赫敏的注意力被硬生生地从摔倒的疼痛中转移；“叫我干什么？”  
“哦，别在意。这不过是类似于‘上帝啊！梅林啊！’之类的，一句感慨而已，鉴于上帝和梅林都不怎么靠谱，我决定用比较靠谱的你来代替。”刚被拯救于水火之中的德拉科诚恳地说。  
赫敏拧眉盯了德拉科一会儿，然后转向另外两人。“马尔福是被吓傻了吗？”赫敏问，“他甚至开始以为我是他的神。”  
两个傲罗同时爆笑起来，德拉科在桌子底下给了他们一人一脚。  
“好了，你们可以开始告诉我具体情况了。”赫敏从地上站起来，用脚踢开地上散落的糖果给自己清出一条走向圆桌的路，在哈利对面坐下，顺手按住向德拉科比拳头的罗恩。“但首先我想知道，地上的东西你们为什么不能收拾干净？”  
“马尔福说要保护犯罪现场！”哈利和罗恩异口同声。  
赫敏看向罪魁祸首。  
“嗯……犯人是巫师，所以他们会忽视麻瓜们用来破案的方法，说不定会留下着指纹和纤维之类的。”德拉科解释。  
赫敏翻白眼；“你是不是忘了破案的也是巫师而不是警察？我们没有警察的专业工具！”看着突然对桌子上的糖感兴趣的金发巫师，赫敏难过地问：“现在到底是谁更像麻瓜？”  
“显然是我。”德拉科撇撇嘴低声回答。  
哈利连忙清清嗓子，阻止他们继续带偏话题。  
“我检查了店面的每个角落，这毕竟是一家开在麻瓜界的糖果店，除了我偶尔会在整理货物时用一下悬浮咒以外不该有任何咒语留下的痕迹。当然，前提是马尔福没有偷偷使用魔法。”德拉科立刻瞪向哈利，黑发傲罗不得不停下来安抚：“公事公办，这是职业素养问题。”  
“当然，毕竟你的职业准则和学生手册上都写了‘一旦发生意外首先要去怀疑德拉科･马尔福’。”  
“你们两个别吵了！还以为自己是十几岁的小孩子吗？”赫敏恼怒地打断道，“特别是你，马尔福，看过侦探剧就该知道这只是流程的一部分！如果你只是单纯因为这话由哈利说出来才会不爽，罗恩！你来继续！”  
“什么？我才不——”  
“乐意效劳亲爱的！”罗恩打断德拉科的反驳，留下那两个家伙互瞪，向赫敏汇报从哈利口中听到的检查结果。  
“哈利检查了店面，为了确保结果的准确性我也检查了一遍，结果发现所有留下痕迹的咒语都能被归类于黑魔法范围。”  
德拉科缓缓收回目光；“甚至连一个四分五裂都没有？”他指着地上破碎的货架问。  
哈利和罗恩检查魔咒痕迹时德拉科没有凑上去，他还是不愿靠近魔法，毫无疑问过度的接近会使他五年来的努力全部白费。  
“没有，他们是用了破坏力更强的恶咒来代替。”哈利抢先回答，罗恩耸耸肩，表示哈利说得没错。  
德拉科下意识将手放在胸前，然后不自然地僵住，立刻缩了回来抬起头，恰好看到哈利移开视线的动作。  
伪装过头了，白痴。德拉科在心里说。  
“有什么重要的损失吗？”  
“如你所见，格兰杰。这真的只是一家普通的糖果店。”德拉科说，“除了我的店被搞得一团糟以外没有任何实质性的损失，钱和存货一分没少。”  
赫敏托着下巴陷入沉思，半晌，她喃喃自语：“这不正常。”  
“这当然不正常，”罗恩理所当然地附和，“什么人搞破坏还不带走任何东西？”  
“如果目标是人，不可能专门挑关门之后，店里从来不会有人留宿。”哈利补充。  
德拉科长叹一口气，“格兰杰啊——这次不是感慨——你是怎么受得了他们两个白痴的？”  
“嘿！我哪里说错了吗？”哈利不满地反驳。  
“不，当然没错傲罗先生们，但你们没一个说到点子上。”  
“我和马尔福思考的应该是同一个问题。”赫敏再次按下打算和德拉科吵起来的罗恩，“没错哈利、罗恩，亏你们是傲罗呢，没一个说到点子上。以及习惯就好。”  
最后那句话是对德拉科说的，店主对上女巫的眼睛，他们同时开口：  
“伪装过头了。”  
“这实在太刻意了。”  
“什么？你们两个能不能用简单点儿的话解释？”罗恩一头雾水，德拉科撇撇嘴懒得搭理蠢货，而赫敏习以为常地开始解释：  
“理论上来说，使用黑魔法范围内的恶咒需要比使用普通恶咒更坚决的意念和更多的魔力，也就是说使用它们会更麻烦。还记得四年级那个假的穆迪教授怎么说的吗？就算我们对他用索命咒也顶多只会使他流点鼻血。考虑到他的真实身份是小巴蒂･克劳奇，这话还是很有参考价值的。”提到那个名字，赫敏厌恶地皱起眉头。“所有黑魔法范围内的魔咒都有类似的特性，就像同种类型魔咒的低阶和高阶，这么说吧，如果我只是为了给壁炉生火，比起厉火我当然会选择火焰熊熊。”  
“可你们刚才说，探查到的魔咒痕迹全都属于黑魔法范围。”德拉科为这个例子不自然地抖了一下，接过赫敏的话；“空无一人的糖果店、不是为了抢劫、不是为了杀人示威，既然犯人有意将现场伪装成入室抢劫，为什么能被探查出的痕迹全是黑魔法？”  
赫敏为德拉科的说话方式掩着嘴笑起来：“马尔福，你究竟看了多少侦探小说？”  
“我是阿加莎的忠实读者，她无人能比，不接受反驳。”德拉科认真地回答。  
“你们的意思是这未免太大题小做……犯人是故意的？”哈利终于反应了过来。  
“格兰芬多加十分。”德拉科象征性地鼓掌祝贺。“看来你还不至于无药可救。”  
“专门使用黑魔法？”罗恩也终于跟上了思路。  
“或者是专门抹去了非黑魔法的使用痕迹。”赫敏补充。  
“可是这有什么意义，栽赃嫁祸马尔福吗？！”罗恩完全不能理解，“这可是他自己的店！”  
德拉科刚想讽刺一番韦斯莱，却突然想通了什么，他猛地一拍桌子。  
“是啊，这是我的店。”德拉科将目光从黄金三人组脸上依次扫过。“可在其他人看来这应该只是一家普通的麻瓜糖果店。”  
“所以除了你们三个，还有谁知道这是我的店？”  
黄金三人组一时间哑口无言。  
在座的四个人都是巫师，周围的黑魔法痕迹吸引了他们太多注意力，以至于包括德拉科自己在内所有人都忽视了最重要的前提：为什么巫师会把目标定在一家麻瓜糖果店。  
哈利率先开口：“我发誓我只告诉过赫敏。”  
赫敏紧接着说：“我发誓我只告诉过罗恩。”  
罗恩不甘落后：“我发誓我没……好吧，我告诉了金妮，但我告诉她不要告诉别人。”红发傲罗小心翼翼地说，却看到哈利和德拉科都是一副“我知道而我并不惊讶”的表情。  
“金妮来过一趟，”哈利对好友解释，“当时马尔福也在。”  
“所以只有你们四个知道，这还是没能解决任何事。”德拉科双手交叉在后脑勺处后靠；“那么首先要解决的问题就是犯人从哪儿得知糖果店的地址的。”  
“还不能肯定，得等我晚上回家问问金妮有没有告诉别人。”罗恩反驳。  
德拉科瞪大了眼；“你什么毛病，韦斯莱？女韦斯莱不是你妹妹吗，你怀疑她？！”  
“你才是什么毛病，马尔福？又不是说你敏感得和个瓷娃娃似的所有人就都和你一样，我只是为了收集资料！”  
“红毛黄鼠狼你他妈敢再重复一次我是什么？！”  
“瓷娃娃马尔福！或者你更喜欢小白鼬吗？小白鼬！”  
“都闭嘴！”赫敏猛地站起来，德拉科下意识一缩，总觉得赫敏下一秒就会打上来。  
“现在除了地址是怎么泄露的以外，还有一个问题。”赫敏看看德拉科，又看看哈利。  
“如果犯人是为了栽赃嫁祸别人，那么这个目标是你们两个中的谁？”  
打工的店员和开店的老板不自在地对视了一眼，谁也回答不了赫敏的问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN哈：既然你察觉到了为什么还跟进来？！万一有人埋伏怎么办！  
> AN德：你认真的？  
> AN哈：……当我没说  
> AN德，可怜弱小无助还怂，但能打


	12. 吐真剂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Malfoy可以认为是由拉丁语maleficus转化而来，意思为“邪恶，罪恶”（英语中maleficent意思为“有害的，恶意的”）。此外，也有人认为malfoy由法语malfoi转化而来，意思为“坏信念，背信弃义”；或由葡萄牙语mal foi转化而来，意思为“坏手段”【来自百度百科】  
>  • 根据Pottermore上的说法，能力强的巫师可以用解毒剂or魔法来抵消吐真剂的效果，另外吐真剂对于强大的大脑封闭术师而言是没效果的

  
黄金三人组看起来已经将糖果店对面的咖啡厅甚至是依贝卡请假时的糖果店当做他们在麻瓜界的基地了，自从罗恩了确定金妮没有将哈利和德拉科在麻瓜界的一家糖果店里工作的事告诉任何人之后，调查非但没陷入僵局，恰恰相反，他们每个人都有不同的猜测，看起来紧张得不行。  
德拉科抱怨过他们为什么不能去更安全的地方，比如一个在赤胆忠心咒保护下的巫师住所，罗恩相当不屑地哼了一声。  
“谁让哈利的马尔福综合症又犯了，你又打死不回魔法界。”  
“那他妈是个什么东西？韦斯莱，解释清楚！”德拉科紧张地往远离哈利的方向挪了挪。  
罗恩看起来相当乐意抱怨这个，甚至没有在乎德拉科的说话方式：“就是说一秒钟看不见你就浑身难受疑神疑鬼，他从六年级开始就有这个毛病了。”  
德拉科敢肯定，就算哈利的症状和六年级一样病因也完全不一样。  
所以他继续往远离哈利的方向挪了挪。  
顺便一提，糖果店被黑魔法破坏的那天晚上哈利非要跟着德拉科回家，理由是担心那些不知名的袭击者的目标是德拉科，如果是这样，没有什么比德拉科落单时更好的袭击时间了。  
赫敏和罗恩试图给他讲清比起德拉科，他自己才是处境更危险的那个，德拉科坐在一旁发呆，没有半点参与的打算。  
哈利突然放大的音量打断了他的神游：“对！我现在就是除了他谁都不想管！我承认可以吗？！”  
你当着韦斯莱的面瞎说什么呢白痴！！德拉科的表情惊恐程度不亚于伏地魔给了他一个拥抱，原本脸色只是有点僵硬的罗恩这下彻底黑了脸，他转向德拉科，深吸一口气用只有他们两个能听见的音量威胁道：“马尔福，别以为会就这么算了。”  
如果不是顾及着罗恩那一身比哈利还要明显的肌肉的破坏力，德拉科绝对会不受控制地告诉他你威胁错人了我也是受害者，但考虑到韦斯莱家和马尔福家世仇的问题，闭嘴是比辩解更安全的选择。  
他往靠近哈利的方向挪了挪。  
一周之后，被哈利无处不在的过度关心烦得想死的德拉科终于明白了罗恩那句话的真正含义。  
红毛黄鼠狼一边毫不客气往嘴里塞着可乐软糖一边指着看起来生无可恋的德拉科疯狂大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈能看到马尔福这惨状我被哈利用马尔福的名字残害八年的耳朵可以瞑目了！”  
一旁的赫敏没有语言上的表示，但很显然，她也赞同自己丈夫的观点。  
……原来是这个层面上的不会这么算了。德拉科连翻白眼的力气都没了，趴在柜台上，任凭哈利念叨着店里空调凉别冻着，将薄风衣披到他肩上。  
你他妈扒我衣服的时候怎么就没想到我会冻着呢！  
可怜的德拉科总算理解了为什么他们两个甚至包括小母鼬都对自己突然出现的接受度那么高了，那出于一种同病相怜，他们都是对自己有着不正常关注度的哈利･波特的受害者。  
依贝卡看着整天呆在糖果店的黄金三人组，问德拉科：“老板，既然你朋友这段时间一直在，我能不能请长假？”  
“首先他们不是我朋友，其次不……”  
“完全可以依贝卡小姐！”赫敏打断德拉科的话，强硬地无视德拉科的反对甩给他一个无声静音咒；“我们会帮马……德拉科照看好店里的，你也不会被开除。”  
德拉科发现自己越来越倾向于“麻瓜们处理事情时的野蛮方式”了，在两个傲罗的视线下他才勉强控制着没有把手掐在赫敏脖子上，恶咒都解决不了他心中的愤怒。  
我的店！我的员工！德拉科张着嘴发不出声，只能怒视着赫敏努力重复同一句话。  
“好了，别那么小气马尔福！我们现在可是在拯救你的性命！”赫敏一副受不了他的表情。  
别以为我没听到除了波特你们都觉得目标是他不是我！德拉科继续无声地喊。真担心你们的救世主就把他关在一个安全的地方行不行！  
“他在说什么？”罗恩叼着棒棒糖问。  
“不知道，”哈利耸耸肩，“我只看出了他又把我喊做救世主。”  
你对这个称呼究竟有什么不满？！而你除了吃还知道什么韦斯莱？！德拉科无声地咆哮着走过去，没收了他们面前所有的糖，并把棒棒糖从罗恩嘴里拔出来扔进垃圾桶。  
罗恩怪叫一声，捂着嘴冲德拉科比中指。  
赫敏和罗恩一致认为这是场针对哈利的陷害，魔法部如今大体分为两派：以并没有在第二次巫师大战中亲身参与却位居高位的老派官员为首，认为为了避免再一次的战争，应该尽所能地削弱和食死徒有过牵连的家族与个人多方面实力的过激派；以魔法部部长金斯莱为首，包括哈利･波特在内的绝大部分参与了霍格沃茨保卫战的新鲜血液年轻巫师，他们坚持既然战争已经结束就不该创造任何会点燃新一轮战争的火苗、不应该亲手打破现在的和平的保守派。  
几年来两派争执不下，过激派宣称哈利･波特之所以拒绝接受他们的提案是因为打算成为下一个黑魔王，总找着机会给他泼脏水。  
“这一定是他们打算污蔑你的计划，哈利，你知道那些人一直想把你拉下台。”赫敏严肃地说。“而且如果他们真的有能力找到马尔福，根本轮不到你找到他。”  
“傲罗司司长的行踪可比一个生死不明——说白了，除了我们几个之外，其他人都以为死掉了的假麻瓜马尔福的行踪好掌握。”罗恩还是没能适应一个和麻瓜相处良好的马尔福，满脸不自在地看着轻声细语和孩子们讲话的德拉科。  
“但是掌握到我的行踪之后，只要稍微查一下，很容易就能知道这家店是谁的。”哈利反驳。他突然想起6月5号那天喝醉了的店主所有不明所以的抱怨，当时他以为是胡言乱语，可如果德拉科和那些人有过争执，那么那些抱怨都有理可循了。  
赫敏和罗恩的对视一眼，无奈地表示既然两种猜测的罪魁祸首一样，记得要提高警惕就好。  
“实际上我认为格兰杰和韦斯莱说得对——上帝啊，我居然会赞同一个韦斯莱——依我看来，目标不可能是我。”德拉科插嘴，“如你们所说，魔法界公认的事实是我已经死了，再怎么怀疑我的立场，没必要也没理由在我身上花这么大功夫。”  
不不不理由还是有的，你根本不知道你有多抢手。三人组对视一眼，不置可否。  
秉着“破案是警察的工作，抓黑巫师是傲罗的活儿”，德拉科作为一个开糖果店的老板，丝毫不在乎他们具体进行到了哪步，只是偶尔会催促哈利你们能不能靠谱点赶紧抓到犯人，这样你就能从我家滚蛋了。  
“如果真是他们干的没可能三五天解决，否则我们在魔法部也不会处处受限。”在赫敏的帮助下，将德拉科公寓一间空房间用变形术变出一间客房并霸占了它一个多月的哈利理所当然地回答，“你这么急着赶我走？我又不会吃了你。”  
“说真的，我很担心这件事。”德拉科点头道。  
哈利翻了个白眼；“马尔福，其实你根本就把我说的话当笑话听了不是吗？”  
“当然不，哈利･波特的话谁敢当笑话？”德拉科干脆地反驳；“我说了，那不过是你的错觉。”  
得不到的永远值得追求，能得到的没人会珍惜。就像他曾经以为自己拥有的一切是多么理所当然一样，而当黑暗笼罩马尔福庄园，德拉科才明白那些回不来的过去有多珍贵。然而说起来简单，实际上要明白这点谈何容易，就像德拉科记忆中未来的救世主，即使是他亲手争取来了一时和平，当和平被慢慢打破，救世主却无动于衷。  
还不如现在这个年轻的，不知道发生了什么，24岁的哈利･波特居然已经开始着手整治魔法部的腐坏。  
但这不能代表什么，德拉科永远是个马尔福，就算他想摆脱过去，在其他巫师眼中他仍然贴有黑巫师、食死徒、纯血主义等等会让他成为众矢之的的标签。哈利说在乎他理应是同样的道理，实际上是在乎他所代表的东西，而非德拉科本人。救世主多大的胸怀啊！永远妄想着拯救一切，而当他真的拯救了一切、当他明白那些错觉的原貌，救世主能甩开过去向前走，留在原处的德拉科却不可能摆脱自己身上的伤痕，到那时唯一值得庆幸的或许只剩下他早已习惯了伤痕累累。  
但他不想再受伤，当他孑然一身，德拉科不再有胆量去面对未来。

  
  
“我们必须搞清楚这个！”  
赫敏将文件夹拍在咖啡厅的桌子上，多年来她一直改不掉自己的习惯，不论什么都喜欢从文字中寻找答案，不同的只是文字的类型从“书本”变成了“资料”。  
重组的D.A.比起霍格沃茨时期那个武装小团体更像一个正式的组织，好比邓布利多的凤凰社。一些老成员早就开始了自己的工作：收集对手的资料历史、拉拢中立派等等，已经参与了工作的他们做起事来不再像学生一样束手束脚，也不再像当年一样青涩。他们夺回的未来没道理让他们干坐着拱手让人，赫敏刚拍在桌子上的文件夹里就写满了有嫌疑参与了糖果店袭击的魔法部高层巫师近期的日程。  
“如果按不在场证明来寻找犯人，那个时间没有不在场证明的太多了，根本排除不掉多少人！所以我们必须搞清楚犯人的消息来源，不管怎么说这还有可以下手的地方！”  
“确定我身上没有追踪咒？”哈利问。  
“不能否认这个可能，而有机会这么干的人并不多。”赫敏指着文件夹说，“不然你以为我们是怎么筛选的这部分嫌疑人？”  
“但我们四个可没有再和别人说。”罗恩叹气，“如果真的有能对我们用摄神取念还不被察觉的巫师，我都要怀疑那是伏地魔又复活了。”  
“真要是那样，也根本用不着演这出闹剧。”哈利耸耸肩。  
赫敏难过地捂脸。  
“知道吗，每次和你们谈论这些，我都特别想念马尔福。”  
“嘿！那个白鼬哪里好了！”罗恩激动地反驳，“他就是个饭桶！就算他现在亲近麻瓜了也改变不了这个事实，谁知道他是不是在哪儿撞坏了脑袋？”  
“你的意思是……？”哈利无视了罗恩带着偏见的评价，向赫敏询问。  
“至少他的表现比你更不像饭桶，罗纳德！拜托不要再坚持你的偏见，当然，毫无疑问我认同他依旧是个混蛋这点。”赫敏叹气；“我、你、哈利和金妮，我们都知道哈利在马尔福的店里工作。但除了我们之外还有人知道，并且可能向他人透露。”  
急于挽救自己在赫敏心中印象的罗恩认真思考起来，半晌，他激动地抬起头；“那个麻瓜女店员！？”  
“她也算一个，但我敢肯定不是她，我曾经在和她聊天的时候用过摄神取念，当然也用了一忘皆空，哈利，不要怀疑我的职业素养。”赫敏挥挥手制止了哈利的话。  
“亲爱的，你也学坏了。”罗恩则坏笑着揽过赫敏的肩膀。  
“特殊时期这是可以原谅的，我保证我只看了从哈利出现后的一部分，我没有窥探别人隐私的爱好。”赫敏皱眉，显然如果不是被逼无奈，她不会选择对一个麻瓜摄神取念。“回到正题，所以我说的那个人……”看着哈利和罗恩同样茫然，赫敏不得不亲自挑明：“德拉科･马尔福本人。”  
“这不可能！”哈利拍桌站了起来，引起周围一群人不满的目光。赫敏不断地向其他顾客道歉而罗恩把哈利按回椅子。  
“小声点儿哈利！这不是能公开讨论的话题！”罗恩冲他比噤声的手势。  
“这不可能！”哈利压低声音再次重复，“马尔福没道理告诉任何人我在这儿！他甚至已经和魔法界没有联系了！”  
赫敏满脸的“我就知道你会这么说”，继续解释：“我知道对你而言这很难接受，哈利，我知道你喜欢他，对此我和罗恩都没什么意见，但你不能因此忽视事实。”  
“不，我还是有挺大意见的。”罗恩试图找回自己的存在感。  
“他的确是知情人之一，”哈利残忍地无视了罗恩，“但是他能告诉谁？告诉谁之后会得到什么好处？他毕竟是个唯利是图的马尔福！”  
“对，这是重点。”赫敏养街道对面看了一眼；“你说过，如今马尔福排斥魔法很有可能是因为他的魔法出了问题，我们假定这是真的，毫无疑问，这代表他失踪的那些年发生了一些事，以至于会让一个马尔福在麻瓜界开糖果店还亲近麻瓜。”  
“那么哈利，告诉我，你知道他在失踪期间经历过什么吗？”  
“我……”面对赫敏的质问，哈利哑然了，他摇摇头。“马尔福一谈到这个就转移话题。”  
“所以他不想让你知道。”赫敏总结，“那你怎么就能肯定这些年他没见过除了你之外的巫师，又怎么能肯定他没有和过激派的人达成交易，‘只要将哈利･波特拉下台你的罪名我们既往不咎’，你知道过激派对和食死徒牵扯上关系的人都是什么态度。”  
“这很有说服力，小白鼬可不就是个胆小鬼。”刚被无视的罗恩决定继续附和赫敏。“而且为了和哈利过不去简直费尽心思。”  
哈利生气地看着对面的夫妻；“我相信他。”他坚持。  
“哈利！你必须正视现实，不要因为你想相信就去相信！这和海格的那些动物差远了！你喜欢他、你在乎他，但反过来不一定——或者我得说，如果有一天马尔福以同样的态度回应你了，那一定是因为他疯得更彻底了。”赫敏不打算让步；“而且我只是提出怀疑，我也没有任何直接间接证据表明就是马尔福干的，所以，我们必须搞清楚这个。”  
“具体怎么做？”罗恩及时问道，没有给好友开口反驳的机会。赫敏看了哈利一眼，然后从口袋中掏出一个装着透明液体的小瓶子。  
“吐真剂。”她解释。  
“吐真剂？！”哈利简直暴起，“这可是违法的！”  
“行了哥们儿，你什么时候在乎过这个？”罗恩在一旁添乱。  
“我可不会趁机问他什么不该问的，你才是有可能的那个。”赫敏鄙视地说，“想清楚，哈利，就算是为了你明恋对象的清白。刚好他让你带杯咖啡回去，我们不一定能再遇见这样的机会。还有，你真的需要改改不愿怀疑自己想要相信的人这个坏习惯了。”  
“是啊，我都去问金妮了。”罗恩附和。  
“你问金妮可不会用上吐真剂。”哈利尖锐地指出，没有伸手去拿瓶子。  
“坦白说，我完全不信任他。”女巫耸耸肩，“我对他没什么好印象。”  
“那可是马尔福，直接把‘不可信’写在了名字里的人。”罗恩也附和道，“如果想说服我们，至少要给我们一个理由相信他。”  
二对一，更不要说对方占理。哈利来回看着对面两个好友，不得不当着他们的面往带走的咖啡里加了三滴吐真剂。  
他的确不想让任何人怀疑自己信任的人，哈利･波特从小拥有的就不多，因此他对自己重视的任何事物都抱有强烈的占有欲和保护欲。赫敏就这点说教过他太多次，然而从小养成的习惯还是没那么容易能改掉。  
当德拉科喝光了那杯加了料的焦糖玛奇朵，赫敏故作随意地问：  
“说起来，你有没有告诉过什么人哈利在给你打工的事，马尔福？”  
德拉科毫不犹豫地就开口了：“当然。”  
哈利的神经瞬间紧绷起来。  
“救世主给我打工，这是件多么值得炫耀的事，《预言家日报》和《唱唱反调》还没开始报道这件事吗？我几个月前就用猫头鹰把这个消息寄给他们的编辑部了。”德拉科指指自己的耳朵；“顺便一提，格兰杰，”他假笑着说，“你左边的耳钉掉了。”  
德拉科转身走进仓库，直接摔上门。  
“什么？！他整天盯着我老婆看什么呢！”罗恩直接跳了起来，仔细打量赫敏一番后奇怪地问：“这不是没掉吗？”  
“……但他喝了吐真剂。”赫敏用手指捏着左耳耳垂，死死瞪着紧闭的门。“他有解药？还是说他的大脑封闭术很好？”  
“大脑封闭术？”哈利眨眨眼，低声说：“马尔福的大脑封闭术的确很好，因为好奇他经历过什么我试过对他用摄神取念，还是在他喝醉了的情况下，结果直接被弹了出来。这有什么不对吗？”  
“你没看过使用说明吗，哈利？强大的大脑封闭术师能够抵御吐真剂的效果，我想马尔福一定是发现了……哦，抱歉哈利。”赫敏突然不安地看向好友，“我搞砸了。”  
哈利不解地看向她。  
“马尔福刚才根本是在示威，他知道了我们给他下吐真剂，也就是说……他可能已经肯定你接近他是别有所图了。”  
像是为了增加女巫话语的准确性，紧闭的门后传来一阵刺耳的笑声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————
> 
> 真相是什么？只能说赫敏的结论永远是对的（但是猜测并不），而她怀疑德拉科实际上不是真觉得有什么不对劲的地方，就像罗恩会去问金妮一样，只是为了排除or确认一种存在的可能
> 
> 而她没理由无条件相信一个马尔福，所以才会选择吐真剂
> 
> 说这些只是为了表明……虽然我是很想搞阴谋论，但我玩儿不来深奥的阴谋论啦别想太多，这件事的唯一作用是激发矛盾推剧情（逃跑
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> AN哈（语重心长）：我跟你说，不能怀疑德拉科，要不他会生气，他一生气就瞎跑，哄回来费时费力你还不能不哄。就算怀疑有理有据，必须得第一时间讲清楚因果关系，不然他还会生气瞎跑……
> 
> NT哈：我真的没怀疑他好吗！


	13. 厄里斯魔镜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 本章关于魔咒的修复问题通通是我瞎扯  
>  • Pottermore提到，一般的门钥匙只有两种形式，一是只要触碰就会被带走，二是到了特定时间会将那时触碰着它的人带走

  
德拉科可以以目前他所拥有的任何东西发誓，他不生气，精确地说，何止不生气，他简直就像重新在这个世界里看到赫敏和金妮时一样激动。  
主谋者是谁都无所谓，毕竟黄金三人组总像连体婴一样，上学期间他甚至因此怀疑过哈利和罗恩不需要脑子，很明显万事通小姐可以解决一切。也就是说，给自己下吐真剂这件事完全可以看做是他们的合谋。  
对一个上学期间总被魔药教授偏心、毕业后有几年时间都在研究魔药的人来说，辩识出吐真剂并不困难。更何况德拉科在莫名其妙回到过去之前为了手臂上那个天杀的印记和傲罗打了数十年交道，他死也不会忘了吐真剂起效时的感觉。德拉科敢说自己现在的大脑封闭术之所以比当年面对伏地魔的时候还要高，就是被那群见鬼的傲罗逼出来的。  
第一口咖啡下去他就察觉到不对劲了，而后听到赫敏的问题，更是不得不忍着大笑的冲动去回答，直到把自己关进仓库，靠墙滑下时压不住的笑声震得他浑身都疼。  
不管哈利･波特的真实目的是什么、理由找的多好听，德拉科都不会忘记自己受不了哈利的骚扰同意他留下来之后最想做的是什么：找个正当理由，把哈利･波特赶回魔法界，至少这样自己看起来是占理的那个。  
他还不想把自己搞得太狼狈。  
所以德拉科根本不生气，只是稍微有些遗憾，多一个家养小精灵一样的波特的确能省很多事，并且如果哈利选择呆在这里的原因除了那个傲罗说出口的以外不掺杂他物，德拉科能接触到的一切看起来就会更有希望。  
事实却还是斩刀的绳子松了些，导致反光在处刑台上的人看来更加晃眼。  
当晚哈利扒着德拉科公寓的门框不撒手，糖果店店主前所未有地怀念魔法，魔法能让他把随便什么东西变成一把刀，这样他就可以将哈利的手砍下来关上门。  
上帝啊，他真的越来越像麻瓜了，明明一个障碍重重就能解决的问题他非要扯上变形咒最后还拐回麻瓜们的惯用方法。  
“松手滚出去，”德拉科冷着脸说，“别逼我真去拿刀。”  
硬生生把门缝从一个拳头大小扒开到全敞着的黑发傲罗一脚踩紧了大门。  
“抱歉，马尔福。”与强硬的动作不同，哈利的声音低得像是怕吓到他。“我可以解释。”  
“可我不需要任何解释。”德拉科继续冷着脸，否则他肯定自己会再度爆笑出来。  
这是他年少时幻想过很多次的场景：哈利･波特追着德拉科･马尔福道歉。但他早就长大了，幼稚幻想的实现已经惊不起足够的波澜，他看着救世主苦恼的脸，只觉得午夜的光着实扰人清净。  
“说真的，波特，我一点也不在乎理由是什么，我只是觉得放任一个随时可能给他的老板下吐真剂的员工在身边很不安全，哪里有问题吗？”德拉科耸耸肩，“就好像伏地魔总喜欢一声不响就用摄神取念翻谁的脑子一样，我总得留个心眼儿。”  
哈利顿时吓得一身冷汗，脚上的力道不由自主松了些。  
现在他最不需要的就是来自德拉科更多的怀疑，但对方的话说得实在令哈利担心他已经知道了自己所有的小动作，即便本意出于好心，错事依旧是错事。好在德拉科眼中并没有控诉而只有戏谑，傲罗这才松了口气，看起来他只是随口举了个例子，以便突显事情的严重性。  
“我可以解释，真的。”哈利诚恳地说，“事情不是你想的那样。”  
“我只相信我看到的事实。”而曾经这是你的专长。德拉科阴沉地瞥了他一眼；“你是不是也该去治治耳朵了，波特？哪个字你不能理解？我说，我不需要任何解释，特别不想听一个从不给我解释机会的格兰芬多巨怪的解释。”  
哈利的眼睛慢慢黯淡下去，然而德拉科的内心没有丝毫成就感，好像自己所有的情绪都随着那片绿色一同黯淡了下去。  
但他还是好奇哈利·波特还有什么好说的。  
“……无所谓。”救世主深吸一口气，抬起头坚定地看着他。“我也不是非要让你相信什么，但是，马尔福，你得知道你可能有危险，你不能在这个时间点上把我赶走，你甚至不使用魔法！万一你被巫师攻击了怎么办？！”  
“上帝啊，什么时候开始你变得不会为我的悲惨鼓掌叫好了？”他干笑两声；“而且不知道是哪位傲罗先生几个小时之前还在怀疑是我才是策划了这一切的人。”  
德拉科再次试图关门，然而还是没有哈利的力气大，他想他现在有点生气了；“你能不能不要再让我像个傻子一样站在家门口和你吵架？如果真想进来你明明有无数种方法！”  
“嗯……我猜剩下的不论哪个都会让你更生气。”  
“天才的发言！”德拉科翻白眼，“所以滚！”  
“好好好，等你气消了我们再谈！”哈利话音未落德拉科就伸腿勾了他一脚，傲罗差点撞到对面墙上。他在心里埋怨着德拉科的小心眼儿，嘴上依旧喋喋不休：“说真的，马尔福，你必须要小心，或者干脆换个更安全的地方住，比如说你家庄园，好歹是个巫师住宅……”  
德拉科又补了一脚，这下彻底解除了那个傲罗对自己公寓大门的掌控。“我一点也不想看到会问候我怎么还没死的人装模作样在乎我的安全！哈利･波特，你什么时候能放弃你蹩脚的谎言？”  
“那不是谎言，”哈利下意识反驳，坐在地上抬着头，认真地看金发巫师背光的脸；“而我不会放弃你，我发誓，至少永远不会是在今天。”

  
  
哈利･波特创造的记录只能由哈利･波特来打破，比如他上学时年度一次的大难不死，比如比11岁的波特更讨厌的只有16岁的波特和24岁的波特。  
这个记录一直维持到德拉科25岁的七月底，然后25岁的波特打破了自己年轻时的记录。  
如果早三十年知道巫师界万众瞩目的救世主究竟有多么令人厌烦，德拉科发誓他在长袍店里不会和哈利搭话、火车上不会去找人、飞行课上不会去捡纳威的记忆球……他拒绝和哈利有任何普通同学以上的关系。只要连少年时代的死对头也不是，德拉科敢肯定哈利不会多分给自己关注，他将永远是与救世主毫无交集的一个斯莱特林，哈利甚至不会记得德拉科的教名。  
而不是像现在这样，那个黑发的傲罗拎着一杯外带咖啡一路小跑追在他身后。  
他究竟是哪儿来的自信在被下过一次吐真剂之后，德拉科还会接过他手中的咖啡而不将它泼到他头上？！  
“我只是逃出来得早了顺便帮你买的咖啡，除了三倍糖以外什么也没放，真的！”哈利追着他喊。  
这个跟踪狂什么时候知道的他喜欢黑咖啡加三倍糖？！  
德拉科只顾惊恐，丝毫没有留意到赫敏正站在糖果店门口，看到拐角出现的两人后女巫上前一步拦住了德拉科，紧急刹车的哈利一头撞在德拉科背上，被金发店主推去一边。  
“发生什么了？能让格兰杰司长大驾光临。”德拉科甩开她的手，后退一步，拖着长腔讽刺。  
“我承认我不信任你，马尔福。”赫敏死死盯着他的眼睛，严肃地说。  
“我不需要你再来强调一次，”德拉科翻了个白眼，“吐真剂？说真的，格兰杰，我本以为你会想到更好的方法。现在能让一让了吗？我没兴趣把我的时间浪费在听你重复对我的怀疑上。”  
“我是说，我不信任你。”赫敏放慢语速重复；“所以我是不会道歉的，我认为我的怀疑有理有据。”德拉科冷哼一声，突然变得对墙上砖块的纹路很感兴趣，并不正眼看人。“但是我想澄清一点，哈利他没有怀疑你。你可以对我生气，但不该波及到哈利。”  
“哦——我明白了，救世主的跟班来揽责任了！”德拉科恍然大悟地拍手，“但是很遗憾，我根本不在乎过程的真相，毕竟我知道的就只有我被莫名其妙下了吐真剂。天啊，是什么给了你我会接受这件事的错觉？我可不是什么圣人。”  
哈利在德拉科斜后方冲赫敏一个劲比手势，全都被女巫无视。  
“当然我也认为你不会接受，也只有哈利不见棺材不落泪。”赫敏责备地看了手舞足蹈的哈利一眼。  
“有时候我真他妈爱死你那聪明的脑子了，格兰杰。”德拉科真心称赞道，有一个能明白自己话语含义的人真不容易。  
“真高兴你能认可它。但我那聪明的脑子告诉我，你还是想要知道真相的，你只是对此不抱希望。”赫敏尖锐地指出，“你有太多摆脱哈利的机会，马尔福，如果你真的一点都不在乎你早就不在这里了。”  
德拉科瞬间黑了脸，他暴躁地推开赫敏走进店门，一句话都没留下。  
“赫敏！我没有想让你来解释的意思！”哈利终于找到了机会惨叫：“我简直敢肯定马尔福现在已经想用板砖砸我了！”  
“你是个巫师，哈利，你躲得掉！所以别喊得和世界末日似的。”赫敏受不了地叹气；“不管怎么说，既然已经暴露了，我认为马尔福身为当事人还是有必要知道真相的。但就像我说的那样，在查明真相前我依旧怀疑他，所以我不会向他道歉。可如果你纠结这个……”女巫烦躁地跺脚；“送个求和礼物显然比一直在他眼前晃更好，考虑到他想用板砖砸你——梅林啊，一般的麻瓜都不会用这种原始的方法！”  
“我当然想过，这是我最先想到的方法！”哈利为赫敏低估自己的情商感到不满；“可问题是我知道马尔福喜欢吃糖，但他已经开了一家糖果店；我也知道他喜欢喝咖啡，但他估计没可能再接受我给他的任何食物。说白了我搞不懂现在的马尔福想要什么，我完全搞不懂他。”哈利难过地将吸管插进三倍糖咖啡里喝了一口，顿时被腻得五官扭曲。“你也知道我没可能自己喝一口吐真剂让他报复回来。”  
“你还能保持一部分理智真是令人欣慰。”赫敏翻白眼，随口建议道：“那就送他个让他能明白他想要什么的东西怎么样？”  
一旦碰上和德拉科･马尔福有关的事她最好的朋友总是会变得固执不讲理，这种时候只要顺着他的话附和就对了，否则哈利能絮絮不休讲六个小时。要知道，罗恩当初就是被这么说得想要掀屋顶，万幸被莫丽制止。从那之后罗恩开始同情马尔福，并表示如果小白鼬的出现能让你停下永无止境的念叨我还是可以接受我最好的哥们儿和那只小白鼬在一起了的，马尔福拯救不了世界，但至少他可以拯救我的耳朵。  
哈利眨眨眼；“我他妈真爱死你那聪明的脑子了，赫敏！”他激动地给了赫敏一个拥抱，径直冲向附近适合幻影移形的地方。  
聪明的格兰杰小姐看着好友的背影，再次无奈地叹气，她早就知道当名为德拉科･马尔福的变数突然出现，哈利的所有注意力都会回到马尔福身上，八年过去了哈利一点长进也没有。  
好吧，那就只能让她继续动用自己聪明的大脑，去找出糖果店的位置究竟是如何暴露的了，首先她要先回趟魔法部。

  
  
七年前的霍格沃茨保卫战从结果来看无疑是他们的胜利，但战争带来的伤害谁也无法忽视，暂且不论他们失去了多少亲人朋友，单是霍格沃茨城堡受到的损伤都足以令人痛心。  
某些黑魔法造成的伤害无法逆转，哪怕梅林再世。哈利曾用一个星期的时间在城堡里到处游荡，直到被看不下去的罗恩赫敏拖出来。他试图寻找到任何关于德拉科的蛛丝马迹，学校是德拉科出现过的最后一个地方，但哈利甚至没能找到德拉科存在过的痕迹，失踪那么久，他的个人物品都不知道被谁清理掉了。  
然而在路过某个空房间时，哈利的视线边缘闪过一个熟悉的背影。  
他立刻退回去，压在舌尖的那个名字还没有喊出口，却发现那个熟悉的背影不过是镜子中模糊不清的影像。有一瞬间哈利搞不清那究竟是镜像还是记忆，直到走进，他发现刻在那面镜子边缘熟悉的铭文。  
Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi，倒过来念，我所显示的不是你的脸，而是你心里的渴望。  
一年级时哈利曾在这面镜子前浪费了太多时间，只为了和幻象中的父母待更久一些。他有好久没见过这面镜子了，这次他居然在里面看到了德拉科·马尔福的背影：他穿着一身熟悉的黑西装，抱膝坐在不知什么地方无声地哭着。厄里斯魔镜不知被什么魔咒砍碎了一部分，原本和天花板一样高的镜子如今只剩十英尺左右，地面上满是碎掉的玻璃，或许因此那个镜像才会模糊，像是铺了一层纱。  
但这足以让哈利看清镜子里在发生什么，那人的眼泪浸透了袖口，真的那么脆弱。  
哈利不由自主伸出手去触碰镜面，挡在他们之间模糊的纱立刻变成了坚硬的玻璃。  
“至少在镜子里就别再哭了，”哈利喃喃自语，“又没人听得见。”  
“拜托了，马尔福，回头看一眼。”  
手掌在镜面上渐渐握成拳。  
后来，哈利找到了一个擅长修理各种魔法物品的巫师，向他询问能否修好厄里斯魔镜。那个巫师在用了几个检测咒之后表示镜面的大小没办法还原，但他可以试着修复上面附着的咒语。因此，如今霍格沃茨里的厄里斯魔镜只剩原本的四分之三大小，哈利捡了一块巴掌大小的碎玻璃回去，在那位巫师的帮助下做成了一面手镜。可惜做成手镜的那块玻璃受黑魔法的影响更大，附着在上面的咒语无法被彻底修复，只能如实地展现那些最不愿忘记的记忆。  
有段时间他对手镜着了迷，每天回家所做的全部事就是盯着它看，像一个旁观者，一遍又一遍去回顾自己过去有德拉科･马尔福存在的人生。  
这件事他没有告诉任何人，他不想让朋友担心，认为自己沉迷于幻想。德拉科和父母不同，他知道詹姆和莉莉已经离世多年，厄里斯魔镜是当时能见到父母的唯一途径，但哈利不相信德拉科已经死亡，他留下手镜更多的是为了提醒自己去找德拉科，他得确认德拉科活着，最好能开心地活着。  
生命总是伴随着希望。

  
  
或许是前一天赫敏･格兰杰的话对救世主造成了什么影响，德拉科难得经历了一个没有哈利存在的白天，晚上心情愉快回到家，刚从冰箱里拿出三明治就目睹了一只银色的牡鹿从窗外飘进来，将一个盒子放到了桌子上。  
……他该说什么？别人送东西用猫头鹰，哈利･波特偏要用守护神？不愧是救世主，总是和别人不一样？  
等一下。  
虽然德拉科从不倾向于怀疑英雄主义的救世主有阴谋诡计，但毕竟半个多月前自己刚喝了一杯加吐真剂的咖啡，而他向来谨慎。如果哈利·波特选择用守护神送东西，最可能的原因是什么？  
那东西只能用守护神来送。  
那么只能用守护神来送的东西代表了什么？换句话说，会有什么作用？德拉科收到哈利送来的东西第一反应会是什么？  
把东西扔出去，毫无疑问。  
德拉科深吸一口气，放下手中的食物换成刀叉，屏着呼吸去戳那个浅绿的盒子。如果盒子本身是门钥匙，那么只要没有生物直接触碰那么是不会启动的。德拉科艰难地用手中的工具撕开盒子外包装将它打开，发现里面是一面精致的手镜。  
镜子？救世主送他镜子干什么？让他认清自己长什么样？  
如果是小母鼬送的他还能理解成威胁，但德拉科隐约记得金妮的守护神不是牡鹿，战后D.A.的英雄们的各种信息被报纸轮番报道，想彻底忘记都难。作为前食死徒，德拉科对守护神咒不是很了解，这东西也是会变的吗？  
德拉科不敢贸然行事，先是小心翼翼用叉子戳了戳镜面，然后才探头去看。  
送出手镜后一直在德拉科公寓门外紧张地打转的哈利听到那扇门被猛地摔开，刚转身，一个东西就冲着他的脸砸了过来。  
“哈利･波特！！”德拉科浑身上下都散发着黑气，看上去怒火滔天。  
“给我解释清楚你什么意思？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN德：那边那个你在看什么东西？  
> AN哈：你等会儿我看看……提高智商的五十种魔药与魔咒？  
> AN哈德：………………  
> NT德：会相信这种东西，就代表他是个傻子


	14. 奢望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 真的没有刀，实打实的HE  
>  • 没有任何角色是黑的（对，即使是另一派），只是事情这么发展了

  
如果哈利･波特家里真的有一份关于自己的档案，那么它应该是这样的：  
第一页上附有照片，下面写着德拉科･马尔福，纯血统巫师。1980年6月5日出生于威尔特郡马尔福庄园，其家族曾支持神秘人，第二次巫师战争中出于不明原因倒戈，倒戈后面加上括号待定。接下来就是长篇大论的关于马尔福家族倒戈的可信与否问题分析，像需要交给麦格教授的变形学的论文一样严谨。  
德拉科不得不承认，就连他都无法理解救世主在审判时说的话，究竟为什么自己的失踪最终会导致纳西莎选择直接对抗黑魔王。1997年，战争的走向还不明显，但凤凰社却是落入下风的。在那个情况下不论发生什么德拉科都不可能义无反顾转换阵营。不如说就算是现在这个自己，即使在明白最终救世主最终会获胜的条件下，他也顶多会选择不站在食死徒阵营而已。  
倒向凤凰社？那是他脑子有病或者被人用了夺魂咒才会做出的决定，这世上还没有什么能让他如此孤注一掷。  
德拉科不怀疑纳西莎有胆量在伏地魔眼皮子底下当间谍，或许马尔福们都是祖传的胆小鬼，可纳西莎是个来自疯子家族的布莱克，甚至在她的影响下德拉科都会偶尔犯傻做出清醒时绝对不敢做的事，可想而知著名疯子家族的基因有多么可怕。  
问题依旧是原因，德拉科找不到能够说服自己的原因，因此他只能怀疑救世主在审判中说的话是凤凰社计划的一部分，简而言之，这其中有更多内幕。  
所以当德拉科看到手镜中出现了纳西莎和卢修斯的影像时，他的唯一反应是自己又被威胁了，和上辈子收到阿斯托利亚染血的婚戒一样。不同的是，这次的威胁直接来自巫师界的救世主。  
瞬间暴涨的怒火使他来不急多想，甚至忘记了先前怀疑手镜是门钥匙的推理，抓起手镜打开门就想要找哈利算账，发现不知为何居然有脸呆在门口的救世主后直接将镜子砸了过去。  
“给我解释清楚你什么意思？！”  
明明他真的不知道发生了什么不知道自己做过什么，威胁他有什么用？！他已经离开魔法界了，为什么哈利･波特甚至看不得他有一个平凡的生活！  
救世主茫然地顶着一个覆盖了他面部大半的红印，比被写字垫板抽了的那次看起来更无辜，右手居然脱离大脑的控制自发行动，准确无误地接住了下落的手镜。  
“什……我……”哈利低头看了看手中的东西，绝对没送错。“这只是……求和礼物。”他再次抬头茫然地看着依旧比刚才更生气了的德拉科。  
哦见鬼，哈利这才反应过来不愿忘记的东西除了珍宝还有恨意，如果是后者，有关德拉科･马尔福身上可怖伤痕的记忆……想也知道回顾那些事对他而言该有多残酷。  
“我只是想表达一下友善……”哈利小心翼翼地问：“你在里面看到了什么？”  
“我看到了什么？”德拉科好笑地重复；“你他妈给了我一个见鬼的镜子，你还有脸问我在里面看到了什么？！”  
“因为那是……”哈利的话刚开了个头就被德拉科暴躁地打断：  
“我以为、我曾经以为，所有人中你一定最了解这是什么感觉。你现在不在乎了？魔法部成功把当年那个‘活下来的男孩儿’变成了现在这个可以利用别人心里弱点都不会在意的傲罗司司长了？！”德拉科上前一步揪住哈利的领子，“如果这是报复，恭喜你啊哈利･波特，你他妈彻底成功了！”  
在哈利能够说什么之前，对面的门突然打开，一个看上去就很暴躁的老头儿给了他们一个瞪视。哈利悻悻地闭上嘴伸手推了一把德拉科，愤怒中的德拉科只要能继续和哈利吵根本不在意这个傲罗会不会再进自己家门，他甚至拉了哈利一把将他拖进来。  
当对着的两扇门都关上，哈利叹了口气，转身就看到刚才还揪着他领子的德拉科现在抱怀站在离他两臂远的地方，几乎贴在墙上。  
“解释！！”金发巫师咆哮道。  
“我会解释！但你必须先给我说话的机会！”哈利吼回去；“那就是个镜子，厄里斯魔镜的碎片！战争时它被打碎了我用其中一块做成的这个，厄里斯魔镜你知道吗？就是……”  
“我他妈当然知道，波特！我不是什么刚接触魔法世界的麻瓜种小孩儿！如果是真的厄里斯魔镜我会知道！如果是真的它不该……它本该照出我希望的东西而不是我永远不会再得到的东西！我不需要再经历一遍！”  
“不会再得到的东西？”哈利一愣，“所以你、你看到了什么？”  
“我看到了卢修斯和纳西莎！”德拉科大喊：“我看到了我父母！我看到了我小时候！我看到了我再也得不到的一切！！”  
“……哦。”哈利恍然大悟；“哦！抱歉，我忘了这个，该死，我真的忘了。我以为最多会是那些……”  
“你是该抱歉！天知道你的记性究竟多差，我说了我要解释可直到现在我都没听到任何解释！”德拉科几乎要抓狂。  
哈利可以对他所拥有的以及还未拥有的一切发誓自己不是故意的，他对马尔福家的印象类似于德思礼家，无论哈利多么不喜欢它，也无法否认不论是佩妮和弗农还是马尔福夫妇都十分宠爱自己的儿子，所以德拉科当年才会是那样一个飞扬跋扈的小混蛋。  
然而德拉科的父母已经永远离开他了，被生死隔断，就像哈利永远无法真正见到詹姆和莉莉。  
所以没错，哈利当然知道德拉科说的是什么感觉。  
“它在战争中被黑魔法击中，所以上面的咒语出了点儿问题，”哈利总算开始解释了，“它不再能完美照出人的内心最希望的东西，而是只能照出不愿忘记的曾经，所以我猜你只是在镜子里看到了自己怀念的东西。这不值得嘲笑，你说的对，我很理解那是什么感受。”他耸耸肩，“毕竟一年级的时候我只是因为想看到我父母的幻象，就呆在厄里斯魔镜前直到邓布利多强行把它收起来。”  
不是威胁。  
理解了这点后德拉科逐渐冷静下来，他深吸几口气，再开口时语气平稳了不少。  
“那你也许能顺便解释清楚，把它给我对你而言有什么好处？你还想从我这儿得到什么？”  
“好处？你可真是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林，马尔福。”前格兰芬多无奈地说，“我说了，这不过是份求和礼物，我搞不懂你喜欢什么想要什么，给你这个只是因为……本来想着如果你能看到值得珍惜的过去，或许你的心情会变好，能听我解释之前的误会，现在……好吧，你能听得进去这个解释我就谢天谢地了。”  
“我听得进去，波特，我的耳朵不是摆设。”德拉科犹豫了一下，还是伸手重新接过哈利递来的手镜，他这才发现那段原本刻在真正的厄里斯魔镜镜框上的铭文也被刻在了手柄上，如果不是镜面里的影像给他的冲击太大，德拉科不会发现不了这个。  
他不解地看看哈利；“你不需要了？”  
巫师界的救世主是个孤儿这件事连三岁的小巫师都知道，德拉科小时候没少因此嘲笑哈利。长大后他才明白那一点也不好笑，哈利･波特没直接咒死他都是救世主的仁慈，搞得现在即使傲罗司司长真打算拿这件事嘲讽他，德拉科也不可能真的动手砍人，打不过是一回事，他活该也是一回事。  
救世主摇摇头，略微弯下眼角，笑了；“不，我已经不需要了，我已经找到你了。”  
那个瞬间世界仿佛被烟花炸开，一切都绚烂无比，在漆黑的夜空中是那么耀眼，它散开后落下，直到变成触手可及的距离。  
他之前怎么想的来着？德拉科向自己发问。  
如果救世主想要留下来的理由仅仅只有他曾说出口的那一个，那么德拉科能够接触到的一切看起来就会更有希望。  
“我总是在那面镜子里看到你，”哈利没有意识到德拉科的失态，目光停在手镜上，“我看到所有你还存在的过去。但更多时候镜子里的你只是背对着我，一直在哭，你听不见我的声音你总是不回头……然而后来我终于找到你了，你看起来没有我希望的那么开心但至少不再难过，我想我应该满足。可是，我甚至说服不了我自己就此放手，我想让它更好，至少你能像过去那样。所以我不在乎你对我什么态度，马尔福，毕竟提起过去我们永远在吵架，我唯一在乎的就只是你能活着，能好好活下去，我可以付出一切我拿得出手的东西来确保这件事。”  
他鼓起勇气去看德拉科的表情，金发巫师显然被吓到了，目瞪口呆。  
“上帝啊，”德拉科不敢置信地念叨，“所以说那些话都是真的？”  
“你指什么？”哈利反问，德拉科瞬间结巴了，胡乱比划：  
“就是，你说的、格兰杰说的，那个……我，你……”  
“你想说我为你着迷？”哈利松了一口气，笑了出来，友善地提供选项：“我喜欢你？我喜欢盯着镜子只是因为能看见你？当然，不论你指的是其中哪个，答案都是‘是，那是真的’。我不知道你有什么可怀疑的，显然如果事情暴露我会是更难堪的那个，我猜《预言家日报》会很开心他们又有哈利･波特的新故事可以写了。”  
哈利听到了几天来德拉科第一次不带讽刺的笑声。  
“梅林啊，哈利･波特，你可真了解以前的我。”德拉科摇着头自嘲地说。  
但不论从好的方面还是坏的方面来说，他都不再是过去的自己，一直以来德拉科都很清楚这点。当他从昏迷中醒来，所有东西都不一样了，他回到了一个不一样的过去，战争早已结束他提前家破人亡。德拉科不知道如果自己出现，迎接他的将会是审判摄魂怪之吻还是更直接的索命咒，他也不至于傻到去确认。生活了几十年的魔法界突然变得陌生而冰冷，他不得不在其他地方寻找能够生存的温度，纵然降生时他拥有一半的布莱克，然而当德拉科慢慢长大，究其根本，他终究是个贪生怕死的马尔福。  
“也许你能给我个机会，让我了解现在的你？”哈利真诚地问，看上去像是初升的暖阳。  
德拉科从不擅长拒绝对自己报以真心的人，呆在斯莱特林才最清楚收获真心的不易，而哈利･救世主･波特的真心当然比其他任何人的都更有价值，他是格兰芬多，格兰芬多们总是有着看起来很傻的真诚。  
那份真心摆在他面前太久了，没有随着时间流逝失去光芒，反而更加耀眼，闭上眼也无法假装它不存在。  
一个机会而已，他又不是要你许诺什么，你游离在本该属于的那个世界之外太久了。  
心里有道声音不断蛊惑。  
试试看又如何，德拉科没什么可输的，往赌桌上放筹码的可不是自己，有人替他支付代价。  
一个机会而已。德拉科深吸一口气，两辈子加起来三十多年，第一次在面对哈利时卸下所有防备。  
“我……”  
第一个音节刚出口，又是一抹银色的光从窗外飞了进来。一只杰克拉塞尔梗犬守护神在客厅里转了一圈之后停在哈利身旁，罗恩的声音从中传来。  
“事情有点儿失控了，哈利，那群老家伙的据说找到了什么方法能解开马尔福庄园的防御魔法，如果他们比我们先一步进去就完了。别呆在家里了快来一趟陋居，赫敏说有事需要当面商量。”  
守护神化为一缕银色的雾消失在德拉科的客厅中，哈利惊慌地抬头，看到一张空白面具慢慢爬上德拉科的脸。  
固定横梁的绳子断开，刀刃斩断现实与妄想的接点。  
“波特，”德拉科用冻了三尺寒冰的声音说，“没得解释，滚出去。”  
他声音嘶哑，像一声哭不出来的呜咽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT德：凭什么你有机会改变过去？！  
> NT哈：凭什么你追人那么容易？！  
> NT哈：这样吧马尔福，我们联手和他们打一架  
> NT德：滚蛋  
> AN德：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	15. 墓碑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 我的确是说了一个矛盾持续不了两三章……但，一个矛盾接着一个矛盾那就……嗯反正都会解决的！  
>  • 相比起一无所知&知道所有事，只知道一半真相并信以为真更惨。说是谎言那又的确是真相，说是真相却触碰不到核心

  
“我简直不敢相信！”赫敏在尖叫，“罗纳德･比利尔斯･韦斯莱！哈利･詹姆斯･波特！你、你们两个蠢得令人发指！我好不容易、好不容易才查出来的真相这下连说的机会都要没有了！！”  
上一次赫敏这么生气还是因为拉文德和罗恩在她面前亲得难舍难分，这使得哈利和罗恩顿时燃起了危机感。  
“找不到人就用守护神咒联系？我们的时间并没有那么急，你完全可以使用猫头鹰，或者手机！我教过你怎么用！”赫敏指着罗恩的鼻子训斥。  
“我真的不知道哈利在马尔福家。”罗恩向后撤了撤，防止被赫敏戳脸上。  
“就算不在，你难道没有想过万一哈利还在魔法部，这消息会被多少人听到！”赫敏转身面向哈利。“还有你，哈利，什么叫‘他把我赶出来了’？之前没必要呆在那里的时候我们劝不动马尔福赶不走，现在需要你在那呆着了，你居然告诉我因为他把你赶出来了你就不回去了？！”赫敏转向在沙发上缩成一团的哈利。  
“你可以换个人选，赫敏。”哈利颓废地说，“反正和马尔福有关的所有事我都会搞砸……”  
“可惜现在能够胜任这个任务并且知道马尔福还活着的只有我们三个，但我们去还不如你去，我真的不想单独和一个马尔福呆在同一个空间。”罗恩拍了拍哈利，“振作点儿，哥们儿，往好处想，还能糟到哪儿去？反正他已经决定恨你一辈子了。”  
“……你一点都没安慰到我，罗恩。”  
“我对你们之间的爱恨情仇没兴趣。”赫敏将自己摔进他们对面的沙发里，苦恼地撑着头；“我也不在乎马尔福会怎么样，哈利，你知道我在乎的是你。可当他的安全和你安全联系上之后，我们当然不会吝啬提供给他最完善的保护。如果你不想去，那也不是没办法解决，我们可以直接把马尔福抓过来，”赫敏指指脚下，他们现在正待在格里莫广场12号。“然后把他软禁在这儿，直到危机解除。”  
“这个我可以胜任！”罗恩立刻激动地举手。绑架一个马尔福？作为一个韦斯莱他想这么干很久了！  
“不！”哈利反驳，“那就真没有缓和余地了！”  
“反正已经是了！”年轻的韦斯莱夫妇异口同声，而黑发傲罗懊恼地呻吟着重新把脑袋埋进胳膊。  
“不如这么考虑，哈利，他不原谅你和他出意外死了，哪个更严重？”女巫换了个劝说方向，哈利明显僵了一下。  
“而且如果马尔福死了，我们可能永远没办法进他家庄园了，嗷！”罗恩茫然地看向踢自己小腿的赫敏。女巫翻白眼，用嘴型告诉他别再提这个。  
“把他带到这边有什么用？”  
“哦，那其实是最下策。”赫敏笑了，她了解哈利，一旦哈利开始详细询问计划的细节那就代表她的意见最终会被采纳。“过激派给出的说法是他们找到了能打破马尔福庄园防御魔法的方法，但这需要至少三天时间。我不能断言这没可能是他们逼我们亮底牌的陷阱，但即使真的是陷阱我们也必须跳进去，我们承担不了它发生的后果。那么假设它是真的，考虑到他们的习惯，我们把这个时间缩短到一天，一天内，不管你用什么方法劝说，最好能让我们先进去，或者再不然，用赤胆忠心咒加一层保护，保证他们进不去，只要不从伏地魔的大本营里搬出什么东西他们也没文章可以做，《预言家日报》姑且不论，《唱唱反调》可是我们这边的。”  
“危机解除之后有太多时间可以让你用来解释误会，哈利。”赫敏语重心长道，“只要活下来总是有希望的不是吗？”  
“最差不过他继续恨你一辈子，或者加上下辈子，和以前没区别。”罗恩补充，于是他又被赫敏踹了一脚。  
“你装感情的茶匙碎了吗！”女巫气愤地说。  
哈利还是闷在胳膊里叹气。  
赫敏心累地摇头；“哈利，你知道为什么会出现今天的情况吗？”  
“……因为罗恩突然犯傻？”哈利试探着回答，并无视了罗恩的反驳。  
“因为你瞒着他的东西太多了，我知道你是出于善意，不想让他回忆起可怕的过去，可那毕竟和他有关，马尔福有权知道。我一直不赞成你憋着不说。”  
“但是赫敏，想想看如果哈利告诉马尔福真相，小白鼬会有什么反应！”罗恩打断道；“那可是德拉科･马尔福！说不定哈利根本来不及解释就会被索命咒打中……哦好吧，我承认那个假麻瓜更有可能用菜刀。”  
“那么想想看，如果马尔福从其他人口中得到了什么蛛丝马迹，又推理出真相，那是砍一刀就能解决的吗？”赫敏摇摇头；“他会怎么想？他会认为所有一切都是计划，你说什么他都不会相信，不如说，你有证明所有事开始于意外的方法吗，哈利？”  
“德拉科･马尔福不是我们，”赫敏难过地看着比刚才更消沉的好友。“就像我们没理由无条件信任他，他也没理由无条件信任你。”

  
  
勇敢不是格兰芬多的专利，但或许是因为它是格兰芬多的代表品质之一，天生斯莱特林的德拉科总是与这个词无缘。  
他偶尔的勇敢同时意味着发疯，比如拒绝指认脸肿成猪头的救世主，比如在21岁的时候决心撑起马尔福家传承下来的一切，比如肯站出来挡住尖锐的恶意只为了让他的家人能安稳生活。  
而当身后的一切烟消云散，世界再次把残破的现实推到德拉科面前，他已经没有任何动力再一次去修补过去了。  
没有卢修斯、没有纳西莎、阿斯托利亚甚至和他没说过五句话、当然没有斯科皮。在这样的世界中德拉科找不到理由发疯。所以他告诉自己认清现实，与其在魔法界寸步难行不如去麻瓜界浑浑噩噩熬过一天是一天。  
德拉科仰躺在床上，没开灯，窗外的光透进来打在衣柜那面墙上，天花板还是黑的，他却因为长时间盯着看导致视线内产生了虚假的五彩光斑。他不知道自己在这儿躺了多久，天好像亮了又暗再重新亮起，德拉科只想在这腐烂。  
当哈利问能不能给他一个机会的时候，德拉科是真的想要答应下来。哈利･波特是永远的英雄，如果这个英雄愿意拉着自己重新前行，即使胆小如他，或许也能去面对自己真正属于的那个未来。  
——直到罗恩的守护神带来那条消息。  
罗恩･韦斯莱没必要说谎，他显然不知道哈利在德拉科･马尔福的家里，所以才直接说出了“进入马尔福庄园”这一信息。  
合理考虑这个理由更让人容易接受，比起救世主蹩脚的“为你着迷”的谎言，显而易见罗恩说漏嘴的话更能解释清这几个月的异常：为什么厌恶自己的救世主会在乎自己的死活，为什么他非要留在糖果店，为什么想让自己使用魔法回到魔法界，为什么他见到的两个韦斯莱一个格兰杰都不和他吵，为什么自己会喝到加了吐真剂的咖啡——因为德拉科･马尔福对他们而言是进入马尔福庄园的唯一线索。  
他们必须赶在另一派之前进去，否则会产生很大麻烦，他对救世主而言说到底也只有这么点儿存在价值。  
德拉科不讨厌被人利用，互相利用是斯莱特林们表达感情的主要方式之一，带着点儿恶意带着点儿真心，你不能指望斯莱特林像格兰芬多一样放声高歌自己的感情。  
然而时隔多年，德拉科･马尔福终于打算放下心防去相信一个人，他向自己的死对头伸出手，理所当然抓了一把鲜血淋漓。  
第二次的邀请由救世主开口，失败得狼狈的却还是德拉科･马尔福。  
格兰芬多伤起人来真是他妈太狠了，在这个过去德拉科究竟做了什么，才让哈利这么恨他？或许没了七年级那两次莫名其妙的互卖人情，救世主无法原谅他把食死徒带进了霍格沃茨？  
那是他的过错，德拉科不会否认。他也原谅不了自己，可是就算如此，他付出的代价还不够吗，家破人亡还不够吗，救世主真的恨他到会认为他罪有应得的上限根本不存在？  
然而即使所有人都认为他罪有应得，德拉科也没那么好心肠作为闹剧的主角被救世主拉上舞台供人取乐，相比之下阿瓦达索命都让人甘之若饴。  
应该想到哈利接近自己的理由中，除了想抓自己把柄以外还有想进入马尔福庄园这个选项的。德拉科心想。上辈子马尔福庄园没少被傲罗突击检查，理由是怀疑伏地魔在大本营中留下了什么诅咒黑魔法甚至是复活魔法阵，每次看着那些傲罗们累死累活翻遍自己家，坐在沙发上喝下午茶的德拉科都在感慨当傲罗真是辛苦，马尔福庄园那么大，三天两头来翻一翻怎么还没累死。  
但上辈子那些会来他家庄园突击检查的傲罗们和救世主是不同派别的，导致德拉科的潜意识中依旧认为救世主和那些人不一样，或者说，他希望他们不一样。  
事实证明根本没什么不同，全他妈是一窝里的老鼠，就像那些人是如何看待和食死徒有关系的巫师的。  
马尔福庄园的最高防御和赤胆忠心咒有细微的不同，当一栋房子被赤胆忠心咒保护，它的位置会突然在其他人脑海中模糊，即使知道大致位置如果没有保密人告诉你确切位置你也无法进入。而德拉科开启的防御就算他亲自指着庄园的位置说“就在那儿”，没有钥匙和正确的方法，径直走过去也只会被瞬间传送到防护罩后面而已。  
上辈子在德拉科终于烦不胜烦开启了最高防御后，那群见鬼的傲罗更加肯定了他们的胡思乱想，甚至无视斯科皮和德拉科小时候几乎一个模子里刻出来的脸，开始散布谣言说斯科皮是伏地魔的儿子。  
他们怎么就不敢说救世主的小儿子实际上是邓布利多的儿子呢？  
瞎了眼的傲罗们从那以后开始热衷于寻找破解马尔福庄园防御的方法，十多年间能够传达防护罩状态的“钥匙”银戒几乎不间断地发热——冬天德拉科甚至可以靠它暖手——告诉他有魔咒打在了防护罩上。  
曾经十年没打破的东西，德拉科不认为如今五年他们就能找到破解方法。要知道，他很有自信即使伏地魔亲自动手也不能轻易打破传承十几代的家族防御，纯血家族在这方面的优势还是很明显的。  
当然，这些事他不会告诉哈利･波特，让救世主见鬼去吧，他再也不会无条件相信哈利･波特了，他们永远都是不同路上的人，擦肩而过是为了利用，不撞脱臼都是好的，想什么并肩而行。  
想通了这一点后，德拉科终于能够用脑子而不是一团糟的心情去思考问题了。  
他就这么消失了至少一整天，想也知道他唯一的店员会在早上看到糖果店没开门时直接转头就走。依贝卡和他一样不缺钱，也和他一样闲下来总是忍不住胡思乱想，刚从昏迷中醒来遇到依贝卡后的那段日子里，不是依贝卡去酒吧捞他就是他去酒吧捞依贝卡。后来依贝卡才提议说，忙起来的话或许他们就没时间胡思乱想借酒消愁了，因此德拉科才开了糖果店。  
然而依贝卡比他幸运，她找到了一个愿意去爱也愿意爱她的人，人生从此有了新的支撑，然后开始三天两头地请假。  
而德拉科永远不是幸运的那个。  
他蹭地坐起身，决定要去找有男朋友的依贝卡吵架唱双簧。这能让他转移会儿注意力，然后变得清醒，等清醒之后才有理智去做任何决定，比如克制住千万不能真砍死哈利･波特，他不想被关进阿兹卡班。  
当他看到哈利･该死的･波特居然还有脸站在门口时，在理智崩断前德拉科摔上了门。  
哈利用阿拉霍洞开打开门后看到的就是如果换个时间背景能让他感动到流泪的场面：德拉科举着魔杖坚定地对着他，颇有下一秒就会甩出一个恶咒的架势。如果德拉科不是顶着黑眼圈而是红眼眶，那就完美还原了六年级的转折点。  
想起上次他们互相用魔杖指着对方的结果，哈利默默地将自己的魔杖放回口袋，举起双手。  
“我没有恶意。”他小心翼翼地说。  
德拉科丝毫没有放松警惕；“是，救世主做什么都是在行使正义。”他抬高了魔杖，“所以想来你不会介意我用一个不可饶恕咒，以便创造一个你能正当逮捕我的理由，傲罗先生。”  
他在虚张声势，不要说不可饶恕咒了，德拉科相当怀疑六年没碰过魔杖的自己连荧光闪烁都用不出来，即使他现在很想在哈利身上用钻心剜骨，弥补六年级的遗憾。  
“嘿，马尔福，别这么紧张，你看我连魔杖都收起来了。”哈利放轻语气试图缓解空气中的紧张气氛。  
在仔细思考了赫敏的话之后，哈利决定听她的建议来坦白，既然不论怎么选他都会收获一个暴怒的马尔福，似乎坦白还能给自己留条后路。  
当然，前提是德拉科的魔法真的出了问题，不会在坦白期间的任何时间点给自己一个索命咒。板砖他躲得开，索命咒还真不一定。  
“我没紧张，”恍惚间，德拉科仿佛回到了霍格沃茨天文塔，他用魔杖指着邓布利多，因为恐惧而颤抖不止。混乱的记忆导致他已经搞不明白自己当初究竟是对什么感到恐惧了，但那绝对和现在的颤抖不一样，显然他不可能对邓布利多生这么大气。  
“我只是在为你听不懂人话的耳朵愤怒。”  
他举着魔杖向前迈了一步，哈利飞快地向后退开，还转头看了眼对面的门。为了防止那个老麻瓜再次出现或者更糟的，打报警电话，傲罗再次放低了声音，以免听上去像是吵架。  
“我明白你有足够的理由生气，所以我今天不是来解释任何事的。”哈利循循善诱；“但或许你有兴趣和我做个交易？”  
斯莱特林们总是利益至上，重点是要明白什么对他们而言才是有利的，这是最困难的一步，毕竟每个人都不尽相同。当他们对你的提议产生兴趣你才有机会解释任何事——赫敏这么评价，幸运的是哈利自认他对德拉科很了解，至少对上学期间的德拉科很了解，而有些本质上的东西是一辈子都不会改变的。  
“交易。”德拉科咀嚼这个词，扯出一个不自然的笑意；“公开放弃自己的伪装了，波特？开始和我谈交易。”  
我敢肯定你口中的伪装和我想的不一样，哈利在心里叹气；“是的，我放弃了。”他回答，对面德拉科的气压以可以感知到的速度降低下来。“所以你有兴趣听听这个提案吗？”  
金发巫师没有说话，沉默了一会儿后冷着脸挑起一边眉毛，哈利把这当做继续的信号。  
“带我去马尔福庄园，”哈利说，“那么我会告诉你在你失踪之后真正发生了什么。如果不相信，我们可以立下牢不可破誓言。”  
真正发生了什么？德拉科皱起眉。那么，救世主是承认魔法界广为人知的“事实”并非事情真相了。好吧，这个条件的诱惑力够大，他得知道发生了什么才能知道该采取什么措施。  
“如果你同意让我多加一条要求……”他缓缓道，试探着是否会越过哈利的底线，然而哈利毫不犹豫地点了头。  
“任何要求，我甚至还没有说是什么。”德拉科干巴巴地补充，显然没有料到这个发展。  
当然，这碍不着他马上反应过来趁火打劫。  
“我不在乎……我是说，是什么都行。”哈利差点咬掉自己关键时刻不会说话的舌头。  
德拉科不信任地看着他，几分钟之后松了口：“格兰杰或者韦斯莱，只能叫一个见证人来，否则这笔交易彻底作废。”  
倒不是德拉科信任那两人中的谁，实在是他找不来一个能使用魔法的人。而不论是赫敏还是罗恩，至少他们绝对不会对哈利不利。  
于是当收到哈利消息的罗恩幻影显形出现时，看到的就是德拉科用魔杖抵着他好哥们儿下巴的景象，训练有素的傲罗一个缴械咒就打了出去。  
哈利用了十分钟拉开扭打在一起的罗恩和德拉科、半个小时向自己好哥们儿解释德拉科真的什么也没做、一个小时听德拉科嘲讽他们两个加起来都比不上一只巨怪聪明，终于三个人都累得不行，决定进入立誓阶段。  
罗恩揉着被德拉科一口咬在手腕上的牙印，呲牙咧嘴，用魔杖点在另外两人相握的手上。  
哈利清清嗓子开口：“德拉科･马尔福，你能带我进入马尔福庄园吗？”  
“我保证。”德拉科揉着被罗恩打中的肩膀，面色不善地回答。随着他的话一条耀眼的火舌从罗恩的魔杖尖中钻了出来，像铁链一般绕在他们的手上。  
罗恩惊讶地看了哈利一眼，冲他比嘴型：“很可以啊哥们儿。”  
“哈利･波特，”金发巫师紧接着说，“向我承诺在我完成上一条要求之后，你会告诉我我失踪后发生的事情真相。”  
“我承诺。”哈利回答，第二条火舌从魔杖中钻了出来，与第一条缠绕在一起。罗恩刚想挪开手却被德拉科制止。  
“还没完，韦斯莱。”德拉科抬手阻止道；“哈利･波特，”他严肃起来，“发誓你不会让任何人因过去发生的或虚构的任何事判我有罪。”  
“嘿，这不公平！”罗恩大声反对，“如果威森加摩非得判你有罪谁都阻止不了！”  
“……那换一种说法。”德拉科咋舌，“发誓你不会让任何人因过去发生的或虚构的任何事剥夺我的自由，包括囚禁和死亡。”  
哈利和罗恩不解地对视一眼。  
“我发誓。”虽然不太理解这个要求的出现原因，黑发傲罗还是坚定地回答。  
三条火舌像是铁链一般缠绕住他们的手腕，然后失去了温度，融入他们的皮肤。

  
  
“我有个疑问。”  
德拉科端着一杯刚煮好的咖啡坐在沙发上，看哈利练习为了回庄园所必须的咒语。他不认为自己短时间内能熟练使用魔法，而这个咒语必须由幻影移形的那个人来施展，恰巧哈利那边赶时间，所以他选择把它教给哈利，他可不想分体。  
退一万步说，参考他回到这个过去后唯一一次见到的庄园破败的惨状，德拉科不觉得家里还有多少值得自己在意的东西，被伏地魔和魔法部轮番糟蹋过的庄园对孤身一人的德拉科而言没有任何意义，所以他也不是很在意哈利会拒绝归还银戒。  
送他算了，烫死他。  
“现在你们开始认为目标是我了，可除了我和你们三个以外，只有金妮･韦斯莱知道我的地址。”德拉科不怀好意地问：“那么这件事是谁泄露出去的？”  
“……没有人泄露，赫敏刚查出来有人在我身上下了追踪咒，也就是说冲我来的。干这事儿的人应该不知道店是你的，估计到现在还在好奇为什么被砸了店的店主没有报警顺便惊动魔法部。”哈利顿了顿，补充：“但我真的没有怀疑过你。”  
“哦得了，波特，不用装了，”德拉科嫌弃地挥挥手，“我一点也不在乎我是不是被怀疑了。”  
“那你为什么生气？”哈利停下手上的动作，“还是说你只是因为……”  
“只是因为我不喜欢被人当猴耍，特别是被愚蠢的格兰芬多。”德拉科飞快地打断，“继续练习，波特，如果你还想搜查我家庄园。”  
哈利低声反驳才不是搜查，转头继续练习。  
现在他和德拉科的相处状态十分微妙，他原以为在德拉科将他赶出门之后，再见面一定伴随着恶咒或者飞起来的桌椅板凳，现实却意外和平，不知道是因为德拉科明显没睡醒还是斯莱特林们真的很在乎交易。  
又或者他只是想和自己划清界限，就像刚重逢的时候一样保持着安全距离，竖起所有心防。人们对陌生人总是会特别客气。  
“你这几年回过家吗？”哈利没话找话，过了大概一分钟才听到身后传来一声代表肯定的嗯。  
“不然我哪儿来的钱开店。”德拉科给自己倒了第二杯咖啡。  
“你有好好看过那里变成什么样了吗？”  
“显而易见那只剩一堆废墟，所以我拿了古灵阁钥匙就走了。”  
救世主皱起眉，像是在做什么艰难的决定；“我觉得——有些东西你最好去看看。”哈利又念了一遍德拉科教给他的魔咒，银戒的嗡鸣意味着这次的咒语成功了。  
“不，我不会回去。”金发巫师摇摇头，“咒语已经成功了，你现在可以直接幻影移形到庄园。我不跟着你还不好吗，这样你就可以毫无顾忌地收缴我家的东西了。”  
哈利发出一声愤怒的低吼。  
“都这个时候了你能不能不那么混蛋！相信我一次可以吗？！”  
“我看不出这是什么生死关键的时刻，而且相信你？你在开玩笑吗？”德拉科放下咖啡杯，双手抱怀干笑道。“在你给我用吐真剂之后我就相信了你一次，结果，波特，看看你给我带来的是什么结果。”  
鲜血淋漓的双手染红了白衬衫，仿佛胸口被开了一个堵不上的洞。德拉科冷笑着嘲讽，用带刺的言语将自己武装。  
哈利退缩了一下，而后立刻坚定起来，趁德拉科还没反应过来就扑过来抓住他的胳膊，在脑内想着那个他去过太多次的地方。  
他们直接出现在庄园防护罩之内，德拉科落地后还没站稳便用力甩开哈利的手，一下摔倒在半人高的杂草丛内。  
“你发什么疯！？”在看清这里真的是马尔福庄园而不是阿兹卡班或者魔法部之后，德拉科才转头冲哈利发飙。  
“带你回家。”哈利低头看着暴躁地往外揪自己头发里杂草的德拉科，“我坚持有些东西你必须要知道，和那我要说的真相有关。”  
这下德拉科冷静了，但他仍然疑惑地审视着黑发傲罗，半晌，点点头。  
“你最好祈祷那东西值得你这么干。”他撑起身，扬起下巴示意哈利带路。  
救世主走的这条路通往后花园——直到越过房子，德拉科才察觉到这点。庄园的花园曾是纳西莎的宝物，或许是因为纳西莎是布莱克家几代以来唯一没有用星星而是用花命名的巫师，她对花朵有着特殊的执念。纳西莎不喜欢将魔法作用于花朵之上，甚至拒绝家养小精灵的帮忙，家里的后花园全是她亲力亲为打理的，因而荒废多年后这里已经找不到还能盛开的鲜花了。  
走到花园入口哈利也没有停下，他带着德拉科七拐八弯，直到停在一个不显眼的角落。他侧开身，示意对方低头看隐藏在杂草丛中的一块石头。  
“你还是有必要看看这个的。”哈利说，他看向远处，避免着和德拉科的目光接触。  
德拉科心中满是不好的预感，他试探着走近，拨开杂草。仿佛一道惊雷劈下，他听到了瞬间加重的心跳声：那是个墓碑——显而易见，虽然简陋得不行但它依旧是块墓碑，上面刻着埋葬在花园深处的这个人的名字。  
纳西莎･布莱克･马尔福。  
“布莱克”被狠狠划掉，不知带了多大的怨气。  
纳西莎、纳西莎……德拉科还以为他再也没有机会以任何形式见到的妈妈。  
纳西莎还在这儿。  
“我们猜测是贝拉特里克斯把她埋葬在这儿的。”哈利解释。  
“……贝拉姨妈？”德拉科像是失声多年突然找回了声音的人，一句话沙哑又磕磕绊绊；“我一直以为，她除了伏地魔以外谁也不在乎。”  
“是，我们也这么觉得。”哈利点头；“不知道她是为了什么，既然你回来过，我猜你大概也知道发生过什么。你妈妈为凤凰社送情报，而知道这件事之后贝拉特里克斯一度疯得更厉害，你家被毁成这样有大半是她的功劳。她可能认为伏地魔看见尸体会心烦，也可能只是单纯想让自己的妹妹看起来体面一点，虽然3月依旧很冷，死亡后人的身体也……总之她这么做了，没把她随便留在哪儿。”  
德拉科突然发出一阵快要坏掉的笑声，他踉跄着走向石碑跪倒在它面前，颤抖着伸出双手。  
“不该是这样，一定有哪里出错了……”德拉科压着声音喊，紧紧地拥抱一块没有生命的石头。  
“她为什么这么冷，我妈妈的拥抱明明总是特别暖，她为什么这么冷……”  
哈利的手停在德拉科后背上方，想试着拍上去安慰他。小时候每当哈利思念父母，总是期待着身边能有一个人安慰自己，或许德拉科也需要。然而在他拍上去的前一秒，德拉科转身暴起掐着哈利的脖子将他推倒在地上。他看上去比任何时候都要愤怒疯狂，眼里满是血丝，双手死死用力几乎要阻断哈利的呼吸。  
“如果不是你们，我本来有机会再见到她的，我该有的！你们干了什么才会让她为你们办事，你们对她撒了什么谎？！我他妈当时究竟怎么了！！”德拉科怒吼。他瞪了哈利一会儿，最终弯下身子将额头抵在双手间，再也维持不住自己的力气，不住地颤抖。  
“如果我注定再也见不到她，上帝啊……哈利·波特，哈利·波特，你多恨我，才给我机会知道？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梳理一小段时间线
> 
> 1998年3月，纳西莎死亡  
> 1999年12月，NT德从昏迷中苏醒，并一直以来都认为自己在1997年的暑假失踪（两年前的夏天）  
> （原世界，2001年6月，卢修斯纳西莎死亡[这个时间怎么出现的之后会提到]）  
> 德拉科对【纳西莎给凤凰社送情报】一事一直持有怀疑，但立下牢不可破誓言的哈利对他说，你妈妈给凤凰社送情报  
> 这时他才明白报纸上刊登的是事实  
> 如果不是这样，如果不暴露，至少在1999年的冬天她还是活着的  
> ——“我本来有机会再见到她的，我该有的”
> 
> 我一直说NT德丧，因为正常人面对最后那个场景，迁怒是极为正常的反应，但一般人的反应都会止步于【我他妈当时究竟怎么了】  
> 但是NT德，明明心理都崩溃了，他在迁怒之后却还是会思考自己究竟多糟糕多遭人恨，问哈利你多恨我，才给我已经破碎的希望，让我知道我本该有那个机会再见到她
> 
> 可是他不恨你啊，和你一样，他恨的是他自己


	16. 阴差阳错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 贝拉究竟会不会埋葬纳西莎？我不知道，我只是希望她会  
>  • 我只是觉得世界永远都是这样，残酷而仁慈，即使前方满目漆黑，也仍然会有一两件几乎微不足道的小事，会让人觉得还有微弱的光存在  
>  • 正文找不到合适的时机提及也没有能证明的描写，但第二章提到的，在密室里看家谱的人是纳西莎，这是设定，可以用排除法猜（逃跑  
>  • 我对不起水仙妈

  
被打坏的抽水马桶向外淌着水，桃金娘的尖叫声拐了几个弯停下来，她奇怪地看了看坐在地上的哈利，又看了看他魔杖指着的位置。  
“哦，这可有点儿意思了。”桃金娘歪着脑袋说。  
“你把他弄丢了。”幽灵责怪地看向哈利。“你要怎么赔我一个会和我说话的漂亮男孩儿？”  
“什么？！”哈利惊魂未定，还在努力平复呼吸。“我什么都没干！”  
事情发生的太突然，他只不过是想知道德拉科･马尔福有什么阴谋，结果却发现他在盥洗室里哭，然后他们打了起来，德拉科刚想使用钻心咒哈利就用神锋无影打断了他。  
然后德拉科消失了。  
消失了？！  
“我……我只是用了一个在书上看到过的魔咒。”哈利茫然地说，不知是解释给自己还是解释给桃金娘的。“然后他、他就消失了！这是魔咒的效果？”  
“咯咯咯，别逗了，以我生前是个拉文克劳发誓，没有任何魔咒能‘让别人凭空消失’。”桃金娘怪笑起来。“哦，等等。你在糊弄我，你觉得我死了所以就能随意糊弄我！”  
桃金娘突然歇斯底里大哭起来，在哈利来得及解释之前喊着“每个人都嘲笑我欺负我！”钻进一个完好的抽水马桶，又溅出一堆水花。  
哈利感觉自己的大脑仿佛生锈了一般，完全无法处理发生的任何事，门被摔开的声音毫无疑问再度添乱，斯内普拖着他漆黑的袍子走了进来，看了一圈之后反感地看向哈利。  
“波特先生，请用一个合理的解释说服我，这里发生了什么？”  
“嗯……”哈利心虚地看向桃金娘消失的地方；“我在上厕所的时候桃金娘突然出现了，我的反应有点过激，对她用了很多咒语。”  
斯内普再次观察惨不忍睹的盥洗室，皱起眉头。  
“是吗？”他拖着声音不信任地问。  
“是的，教授。”哈利吞了口唾沫，点头。  
斯内普四处看了看，并没有发现其他值得注意的地方，以破坏公物为由给格兰芬多扣掉五十分后便离开了这里。  
哈利又呆愣了一会儿，撑起身从口袋中掏出活点地图——半个小时之后，找遍了整张地图的哈利确定上面已经没有了德拉科･马尔福的名字。

  
  
赫敏和罗恩都发现了哈利最近对任何事都心不在焉，虽然从六年级开始他就心不在焉，但至少那时候顺着他发呆的目光看过去会发现一个精神低迷的马尔福，现在看过去却什么也没有。  
“发生了什么吗，哈利？”赫敏担心地问，哈利回过神来立刻摇摇头，然后把自己的注意力埋进南瓜汁。  
德拉科･马尔福已经消失了好几天，这些天里他一直试着在地图上寻找那个斯莱特林的名字，也试过披着隐形衣去斯莱特林公共休息室附近游荡，甚至混进去过一次，却因为不知道德拉科卧室的位置而没能发现任何线索。  
令哈利震惊的是除了自己以外，其他人都像是没发现德拉科不见了，照常过着自己的生活，就连那两个大个子都没有什么异常表现。  
好像从一开始，这个世界上就不存在一个叫作德拉科･马尔福的巫师。  
哈利告诉了邓布利多德拉科失踪的事，校长的反应和之前一样，告诉他不要过度在意。哈利坚持德拉科･马尔福在策划什么阴谋，或许马尔福就是专门趁着自己朝他施咒的时候利用设定好的门钥匙离开了学校——这不是不可能，四年级时他亲身经历过被门钥匙带出霍格沃茨的事。如果马尔福是因为陷阱已经部署完毕所以才从学校撤离呢？这样整个霍格沃茨都有危险了。  
说不定就连在盥洗室里哭都是故意演给自己看的，想要利用自己的同情心。  
想到这个可能性哈利瞬间愤怒了，他用魔杖指着身旁的一块树桩，把它想象成窃笑的斯莱特林，第二次念出那条“对敌人”的魔咒。  
“Sectumsempra！”  
树桩立刻被看不见的刀刃切成碎片，飞扬的碎末之后，哈利脸色惨白。  
等等，神锋无影的效果是这样的？会把目标彻底撕碎？！还是说对物和对人使用的效果不一样？  
想到那个阴险狡诈的小混蛋被切碎躺在地上的画面，哈利的脸色比刚才更难看了。他是怀疑……他敢肯定德拉科就是个食死徒，但是他从没想过要杀死德拉科，哈利发誓自己只是想抓住他破坏他的计划，其中绝对没有杀人的选项。如果非要让他杀一个人那么这个名额毫无疑问是留给伏地魔的，如果有两个那就加上贝拉特里克斯，三个就加上小矮星彼得，四个他就想不出来了。  
或许真的不一样。哈利安慰自己。就像乔治弗雷德他们的恶作剧糖果，有时候作用到不同人身上还会不一样呢。  
他再也没在两个好友面前提起德拉科，这让罗恩和赫敏舒心不少。魁地奇决赛时，哈利心不在焉，一直观察着观众席，怀着复杂的心情期待能看到那头晃眼的金发，却意外抓住了金色飞贼。他甚至在想，如果对手是马尔福自己不可能赢这么容易，那个混蛋比起寻找飞贼总是更乐意盯着自己，马尔福一定会在自己有动作的第一时间追上来。  
但今年斯莱特林魁地奇队的找球手一直不是德拉科，之前他还利用这点从斯莱特林的新找球手手中赢得了金色飞贼。  
哈利从更衣室出来，还没走远的几个斯莱特林正在闲聊着，对话中似乎出现了德拉科的名字。  
他无比庆幸自己随身携带隐形衣的习惯，当机立断披上隐形衣就跟了过去。  
“倒数第一是过分了，梅林的胡子！我还没想过我们会在魁地奇上倒数第一！”  
“马尔福到底怎么想的？他不是挺喜欢魁地奇的吗，退队就不说了，他居然玩儿失踪？”  
“说到这个，我听说他是真的失踪了，他母亲好像快急疯了，现在有不少人正乐得看他们家的笑话。”  
哈利停下了脚步。  
真的失踪了？那个魔咒会让活物失踪吗？  
他逃了格兰芬多的庆祝晚会，在城堡外围捉住了一只老鼠，这种动物总让他想起小矮星彼得，真要把一只老鼠弄失踪了哈利也不会有太大的心理负担。  
然而在念出咒语后的很长一段时间里，哈利所能做的只有在那只被开膛破肚的老鼠旁不住地干呕。  
他根本压制不住脑内出现的画面：金发的斯莱特林生气全无地倒在地上，断裂的胸骨从伤口处伸出，流出的鲜血染红了盥洗室内所有瓷砖。  
想到这里他干呕得更厉害了。  
哈利回到格兰芬多塔楼时庆祝会已经接近尾声，他装作什么也没发生的样子和队友朋友们打招呼，说自己只是出去散散心。  
金妮担心地看着强打精神的哈利，趁其他人还沉浸在欢乐之中的时候走过去坐在他身边。  
“哈利，”红发姑娘小声问，“真的没什么事，对吗？”  
“当然了，金妮。”哈利努力露出一个安慰的笑容，“别担心，我没事。”  
出事的那个根本不是我。  
他第一次做了和伏地魔无关的噩梦，梦中的德拉科･马尔福浑身是伤，整个画面都是暗红的。从那具身体里钻出来的幽灵飘过来，在他耳边恨恨地说：波特，你是个杀人犯。  
哈利尖叫着醒来，第二天被罗恩和赫敏押着去找了邓布利多。  
“那只是个普通的噩梦，教授。”哈利坚定地说，“没有伏地魔也没有纳吉尼，就是个普通的噩梦。”  
他知道邓布利多最近很忙，没必要用不确定的消息来困扰这位老人，他也不想让邓布利多知道盥洗室里发生的事，即使类似的噩梦从此在每个夜晚降临。  
德拉科･马尔福不一定出事了，对，说不定他只是太过胆小所以在中咒后逃跑了，毕竟哈利用神锋无影打中他之后他是“不见了”而不是“被撕裂”。这和哈利两次实验的结果都不一样，当然，他不敢真的找个人去试验，也没办法和赫敏讨论，梅林知道她究竟有多想让哈利扔掉混血王子的书。  
再说了，马尔福失踪又不是坏事，至少他不用提防着这个小食死徒的阴谋了对不对？哈利对自己说。  
直到他披着隐形衣被石化在天文塔墙边，听完斯内普和邓布利多的话之后才肯认清事实。  
斯内普说，德拉科原本被黑魔王要求刺杀邓布利多，蛋白石项链和毒酒都是他天真的计划。  
斯内普说，黑魔王对德拉科的突然消失十分不满，认为小马尔福临阵脱逃，目前马尔福家在黑魔王眼中已经如同弃子，纳西莎被软禁在自家庄园。  
斯内普说，德拉科･马尔福一定还活在某个角落，虽然不知为什么选择了当一个彻底的懦夫。他和纳西莎立过牢不可破誓言，如果德拉科无法完成任务，斯内普必须代替他完成。  
“好在一切正在按我们的计划进行。”斯内普总结。  
“是吗……”邓布利多遗憾地叹了口气，“我从没想到会是这样。”  
校长的话音刚落，凤凰福克斯突然从外面飞了进来，它绕着邓布利多飞了几圈，从他手中接过一个东西，哀鸣了好几声才不情愿地离开。  
当更多的食死徒冲上来，斯内普的魔杖发出一道阿瓦达索命。

  
  
所以德拉科･马尔福的消失没什么不好，甚至没能带来任何负面影响。  
在邓布利多的葬礼上，哈利手中握着福克斯突然出现放在自己掌心的魔杖，犹豫再三，还是将它放在了邓布利多的墓里。  
他不明白为什么邓布利多会在最后关头让福克斯带走魔杖，别的不提，福克斯明明可以替他挡下索命咒……或许校长考虑到即使是凤凰也不可能同时挡下太多索命咒？  
问题的答案随着那个老人一起进入了坟墓，哈利能做的只有继承他的遗愿，找到所有魂器，彻底消灭伏地魔。  
至于马尔福，虽然不知道依据是什么，但斯内普说了他没死不是吗？而且一个食死徒和自己有什么关系。  
对，没关系，盥洗室里发生的一切不过是场意外，如果能够控制，那么它就不叫意外了。  
七月底，哈利经过艰难的转移工作来到陋居，在等到金斯莱和赫敏之后，卢平对他们说乔治的耳朵被斯内普用咒语割掉了。  
“神锋无影一直是斯内普的拿手功夫。”狼人解释。  
“神锋无影？”哈利立刻被这个单词抓住了注意力。  
赫敏惊魂未定地看着他；“你们也被击中了？”她说着就开始在哈利身上到处看，确定没有伤口之后才松了一口气。  
“不，我是想问，我是说，你刚才说乔治的耳朵无法修复？”哈利转向卢平。  
“是的，神锋无影属于黑魔法，而大部分黑魔法造成的伤害都是不可逆转的，除非知道反咒。”曾经担任过黑魔法防御课教授的卢平回答。“哈利，你还好吗？你看起来很糟糕。”他关心地问。  
“……我没事，只是今天晚上经历太多，有点累……”哈利恍惚地回答，看到众人担心的目光，坚定了语气：“真的没事。”  
有事的真的不是我。  
刚说过“我不能无缘无故地把挡我路的人咒死”的黄金男孩此时此刻简直想给自己一个恶咒：神锋无影削掉了乔治的耳朵，神锋无影造成的伤害不可逆转，虽然当时德拉科只是突然消失，但毫无疑问神锋无影打中了他，因为没有其他任何东西再被击碎。说不定那家伙真的是意外通过门钥匙离开去了不知哪里，在一个没有任何人发现的地方等待血液流尽伤口腐烂身体被黑魔法侵蚀，否则他怎么可能不回家？  
梅林啊，别开玩笑了，那可是个被巴克比克轻轻挠一爪子就哭天喊地好像世界末日的娇气大少爷，他怎么受得了。  
哈利缓缓蹲下将头埋起来，拼命深呼吸好几次才没有失控，不至于在所有人面前崩溃地喊出来。  
他可能杀了马尔福，虽然那家伙是个十足欠打的混蛋，但是杀了他还是太过了。的确他接到了刺杀邓布利多的任务，可德拉科在盥洗室里带着哭腔的话此刻正不断地回响在哈利的脑海。那个胆小鬼只有在面对幽灵的时候才有勇气袒露真心，他哭着说谁也帮不了我，我干不了，办不到，可如果不快点办到他会杀了我。  
德拉科･马尔福是个混蛋，但他看起来没胆子去当个杀人犯，即使伏地魔威胁他不动手死的就是他自己。讽刺的是，哈利･波特很有可能帮伏地魔省了杀一个人的功夫。  
他杀人了。  
但马尔福是食死徒，马尔福差点儿害死罗恩，马尔福想杀邓布利多……对，他只是杀了一个坏人，否则谁知道以后会有多少人死在马尔福手上……   
**_~~谁也帮不了我，我办不到。~~_**  
可是他却杀人了。  
哈利为这个事实颤抖起来。  
梅林啊。哈利颤颤巍巍地将双手在胸前握紧，第一次向神明祈祷。  
我真的希望马尔福还活着。

  
  
除了监视魔法部入口，试图找到买走斯莱特林挂坠盒的乌姆里奇以外，几乎整个八月，黄金三人组都待在格里莫广场12号。由于有一副画像实在太吵了，所以赫敏将他塞进了内部施了无痕伸展咒的串珠小包里。  
那是菲尼亚斯･奈杰勒斯･布莱克的画像，他总是在念叨什么“布莱克们个个都是疯子，明知得不到回报还一定要这么做，帮你们真是自讨苦吃”。因为他的存在感实在太强，赫敏很快反应过来他在霍格沃茨校长室也有一副画像，斯内普可能会派他来打探消息。  
但他们都不明白菲尼亚斯话语的含义，小天狼星死后英国已经没有姓布莱克的纯血巫师了。赫敏说或许他是在指雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯的确没能得到实质性的回报，小天狼星永远也不会知道他有一个多么勇敢的弟弟。  
直到几个月后哈利才明白当初菲尼亚斯真正想说什么，那时冬天已经过去，短暂离开的罗恩又加入了他们。红头发的巫师回来时带了一个木盒收音机，他找了几个月终于找到了“波特瞭望台”的收听暗号。  
代号是“老江”的李･乔丹用沉重的声音播报着一些人的死讯。  
“最后，我们遗憾地通知听众们。从六月份以来一直给凤凰社传递情报的、我们令人敬佩的不知名的间谍，似乎被神秘人发现了身份，惨遭杀害。那位女巫——根据那些信件的字迹，我们一致认为她是位勇敢的女性——她的情报帮我们躲过了许多次食死徒的袭击。她早就透露过如果有一天情报中断那就代表她被发现了，我们无从得知这位勇敢的女巫身上发生了什么，在她还在为我们传递情报的时候我们不能冒险公开她的存在，可如今她已经不在了，我认为我们必须向她表达最崇高的敬意。”  
广播结束后，赫敏和罗恩都为这个消息消沉了一会儿，哈利坐立不安，不住地瞥向赫敏的串珠小包。  
“我想，我能猜到李说的间谍是谁。”他最终下定决心，开口道。  
“谁？”他的两个好朋友同时问。  
“纳西莎･布莱克。”哈利深吸一口气，艰难地说出她现在的名字：“或者说，纳西莎･马尔福。”  
去年刚开始逃亡时，哈利曾在梦中看到伏地魔当着所有食死徒的面用索命咒杀了卢修斯･马尔福并把他的尸体扔给纳吉尼，以示惩戒。当时他惊叫着从噩梦中醒来，语无伦次地向罗恩和赫敏讲述这件事，不断重复这是真的我真的看到了。  
“我还是倾向于这和小天狼星当时的情况一样，我认为这有很大可能是个陷阱。”赫敏没敢把话说死，“还有，哈利。你不能继续这样任凭神秘人影响你了，你必须尽快熟练使用大脑封闭术。”  
“后面那句我赞同，可神秘人是脑袋有多不清楚才会认为哈利会在乎一个食死徒的死活？”罗恩提出疑问。  
赫敏张张嘴，找不到理由反驳。  
“或许……他想测试哈利同情心的底线，为了以后做准备。”女巫不确定地回答。  
哈利表面上附和了他们的话，心中却产生了巨大的不安：不论德拉科是生是死，他的失踪都是自己导致的，也就是说伏地魔认为德拉科背叛了逃走了所以决定杀了卢修斯也是哈利导致的。哈利不后悔阻止德拉科的行动，但如果他的行动为别人带来了死亡，那就是另一回事儿了。  
然而赫敏说得有道理，伏地魔或许是通过某种方式得知了是自己害德拉科失踪的，那么他很有可能利用哈利的内疚为他设下陷阱。  
就像小天狼星那时一样，只不过这次被选中的幻象是卢修斯。看来伏地魔也有天真的时候，居然真的认为哈利会在乎一个害他不浅的食死徒的死活。  
然而几个月后，就在收听到广播的一周前，哈利再次做了噩梦，他看到伏地魔狰狞地对纳西莎说背叛我的人都没有好下场，持续对纳西莎使用钻心咒。  
记忆里那个傲慢的女人跪在地上毫无形象地惨叫着，她死瞪着伏地魔，她说明明都是你计划好的，你要我们家覆灭，你逼我儿子去送死在我眼前杀了我丈夫，那你就该做好被报复的准备。如果你以为我只会眼睁睁看着，那你是真的不了解布莱克，我并不懦弱，既然你害了我的家人，那么我愿用我所有的一切给你的死亡铺路。  
直到贝拉特里克斯开始劝伏地魔不值得为一个精神错乱的叛徒浪费太多时间，阿谀奉承说了一套又一套，伏地魔终于大发慈悲用一道绿光终止了惨叫。  
他第二次在逃亡中尖叫着醒来，由于这次用了静音咒，哈利没有吵醒另外两人。  
“菲尼亚斯在布莱克老宅里说的不是雷古勒斯，是纳西莎，纳西莎･马尔福是那个间谍，她会给凤凰社传递消息是因为她儿子失踪了她认为那是计划好的阴谋……”  
“等等，等等哈利，你说德拉科･马尔福失踪了？”赫敏打断他的话，“虽然我知道他有一段时间没有出现在学校里，可谁能证明他是失踪了？”  
“……我能，赫敏。我很确定。”哈利崩溃地抬起头；“因为是我干的。”  
他终于受不了继续把那些事藏在心底，从看到德拉科躲在盥洗室哭，到上次没有说出口的梦全都向两个朋友坦白。他说他真的害怕，他不敢相信自己杀了人，更不敢相信自己的行为间接害死了别人一家，就算那个别人是马尔福，说是罪有应得也未免太过了。  
他知道失去亲人的感受，他从小没有父母，好不容易有了个教父最终却还是离他而去。哈利知道没有家人是件多么难过的事，所以才更无法接受自己害得别人家破人亡。  
更可笑的是，就算一切如纳西莎所说，伏地魔给德拉科一个不可能完成的任务根本就是为了让那个年轻巫师去送死，实际上直接杀了德拉科的还是哈利･波特。那个女人只能看透一半的真相，而后为了向凶手之一复仇，她开始冒着生命危险主动为另一个凶手所在的组织提供情报。  
她凭着恨意撑到生命的最后一刻，却到死也不知道自己儿子身上究竟发生了什么。  
“我当时就该听你的，赫敏，我不该相信一本书，何况还是斯内普的书。我没想害死他，我是讨厌他恨他可我从来没想过要杀了他！”  
哈利越说越语无伦次，赫敏心疼得不行，一句责备的话都说不出来；“哈利，哈利，这不是你的错，好吗？”她安慰道，“这是挑起战争的人的错，不是你的错……甚至不是马尔福的错。”  
“是啊哈利，那种情况下谁有时间考虑，换我也一样会用恶咒——拜托，你们是在打架！而且说白了要不是神秘人，你们都用不着打！”罗恩拍着哈利的肩膀，“你知道我不喜欢任何一个马尔福，可说句公道话，他妈妈都提供这么多线索了，他们家再落败也是能接触到食死徒上层的人，一个马尔福都倒向凤凰社了！我们还有理由输吗？”  
不是他的错，甚至不是马尔福的错。赫敏说的对，这是挑起战争的人的错。罗恩说的也对，虽然源于误解，可连纳西莎都倒向凤凰社了，他们没有输的理由。  
这场由伏地魔挑起的战争已经毁了太多人的家，其中之一是借哈利的手毁掉的，他简直怀疑伏地魔这么做是汤姆･里德尔对自己小时候住在孤儿院的不满的爆发，才会使他对摧毁别人的家庭有特殊执念。  
不论原因是什么，他要阻止这个，他必须要阻止伏地魔继续摧毁一个又一个的家庭。  
战争结束后不久，哈利不顾任何人的阻拦直接冲向了马尔福庄园，然后被防御魔法径直弹飞到大门五米开外。  
紧跟而来的罗恩心累地看着刚干掉伏地魔、此刻却被一个防御魔法打倒在地的救世主，掏出了自己的魔杖；“我听我爸说过——你知道，他以前经常来马尔福庄园突击检查——他们家有一套很厉害的防御魔法。我猜到你会来，所以提前问了他要怎么破解。”  
“罗恩，你真不愧是我最好的朋友……”哈利捂着撞疼的鼻子对罗恩竖起拇指。  
“罗恩，韦斯莱先生有没有说过这里的防御魔法是和什么连着的？房子？还是人？”同样紧跟而来的赫敏看着罗恩解咒的动作，突然问。  
“我猜是房子，怎么了？”  
“如果是房子那就没什么了。”赫敏摇头，“如果是人，在马尔福全家都……不在了的情况下，防御魔法应该已经失效了才对。”  
如果赫敏知道她这句话会直接引起从下一秒开始持续几年的哈利对德拉科･马尔福还活着这件事的深信不疑，她绝对不会说出口。  
他们三个翻遍了马尔福庄园，唯一的收获是在后花园不显眼的角落里发现了纳西莎的墓碑。发现这个之后哈利明显低落了下来，在来之前他还抱着狡诈的马尔福一家用了什么阴谋诡计还活着的想法，甚至如果德拉科能突然出现说，嘿，蠢货疤头，那些都是专门骗你的，马尔福怎么可能那么轻易被杀死，这都是我们为了活下来的计划。那么哈利会直接给他一拳，然后原谅他的欺瞒。  
当战争结束，哈利发现他前所未有地希望德拉科能活在这个和平的世界上。他就是个被宠坏的大少爷，不可能适应战乱，他就该在和平年代呆着，不该死。  
他对自己说德拉科･马尔福还活着，毕竟谁也不知道马尔福庄园的防御魔咒联系的是人还是屋子，但只要可能性存在，哈利还是想说服自己那个混蛋还活着。  
他为德拉科祈祷，他为自己脱罪。  
后来，哈利为了让威森加摩承认斯内普和纳西莎的间谍身份，差点儿在证人席上对审判团拔魔杖，他请来了安多米达，希望她能作证那些寄到凤凰社的手写信件来自纳西莎。  
“这是西茜的字。”安多米达捏皱了信纸，“在我离开家之前，我们总是偏爱用书信交流孩子间的秘密，我认不错我妹妹的字。”  
他希望如果有一天德拉科能回来，要面对的会是一个更友好的世界。  
再后来，每次哈利带着百合花回戈德里克山谷看望父母时，都会多买两束花。多的那束百合给埋在霍格沃茨的斯内普，水仙带给马尔福庄园的纳西莎。这个习惯雷打不动，直到新世纪初，圣诞假期结束后，他发现马尔福庄园从所有人的视线里消失了。  
傲罗的调查结果是马尔福庄园被一种强力的防御魔法保护了起来，像马尔福家那种年代久远的古老家族总是有着流传下来的奇奇怪怪的东西。  
哈利兴奋地跑去找罗恩赫敏，翻来覆去还是那几句话：他没死，从我第一次被防御魔法挡住我就知道他没死，现在马尔福庄园突然封闭一定是因为德拉科･马尔福回来了，我一定要找到他。  
他念叨了将近一刻钟，路过的金妮受不了白了他一眼。  
“说真的，哈利，你觉得你谈恋爱会有找马尔福一半的用心吗？我怀疑这是你找不到对象的根本原因。”  
哈利愣了，难得理智地没有做任何回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……所以，上一章的开头中【知道一半真相并信以为真】的人，并不只是哈利，更符合的其实是纳西莎


	17. 侵蚀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 所有人立场都不太一样，对哈利来说，一开始他在乎德拉科是因为他以为自己杀人了，后来才有的感情质变；对罗恩赫敏来说，他们没理由去在乎德拉科的死活，之所以他们还是在意了是因为他们深爱哈利；魔法部的内部分裂也不过是立场问题，站在德拉科的角度当然可以理直气壮说另一派是混蛋，但旁观者的角度来说……顶多是过度未雨绸缪罢了  
>  • 黑白哪儿是那么分明的呢
> 
> • 关于NT哈态度的转变后面有他自己视角的描写，不过别期待发展能多童话，这本来就是个阴差阳错发展至此的故事嘛……

  
脑袋里永远装着一个人没那么困难，不必刻意去想，偶尔连自己都意识不到。  
哈利意识到这件事的那天还在傲罗训练期，他和罗恩组队进行简单的外出任务，工作完成后时间还早，他对罗恩说你先回去吧我想在附近逛逛。  
罗恩狠狠地拍了他好几下后背。  
“哥们儿，我真觉得你差不多可以收敛点儿了。”他语重心长地说。  
“什么？我只是想在附近逛逛！”哈利不解。  
“是的是的，找找马尔福，顺便逛逛。”  
哈利顿时有些尴尬；“你怎么知道？”  
“我怎么知道？哈利，你真的没自觉自己的行为比六年级那时候还过分吗！”罗恩夸张地比划着；“每次出远门你都要‘在附近逛逛’，生怕我们不知道你是为了找马尔福一样！别说赫敏，连我都看出来了！”  
“有这么明显吗？”  
“已经不能更明显了！”罗恩抓狂道，“哈利，不是我打击你，我真的不认为德拉科･马尔福还活着，就算当时没死……按照你的说法，神锋无影可是直接命中他了，甚至都不像乔治那样只是擦过去。如果你只是接受不了你可能杀了他，就像赫敏说的，那不是你的错，你得知道这个。”  
“我知道不是我的错，我就是单纯想找到他。”哈利烦躁地反驳，“如果他死了，你要怎么解释马尔福庄园突然封闭？别告诉我你和那群老古董一样认为那是伏地魔留下的阴谋。”  
罗恩沉默半晌，决定搬出自己女朋友救场。  
“真要想知道为什么你应该去找赫敏商量，你知道的，我向来讨厌思考。”罗恩耸耸肩。“还有我当然不和那群老古董一样，记得吗？我们才是第一批把马尔福庄园翻了个遍的人！梅林在上，他家当时就像遭了强盗洗劫，几乎什么都没剩！我敢肯定他家几代积攒的黑魔法藏品都被食死徒们搬光了！卢修斯･马尔福要是知道了绝对能被气活过来！我不知道伏地魔能用断腿椅子干什么，或许他想在复活后用来砸人？”  
哈利笑了出来。“所以，”他长舒一口气，“我宁愿相信他还活着。”  
“可你同样没办法解释为什么他不出现，而且还找不到。”罗恩说。  
纵然哈利一直认为德拉科还活着，无法忽视的事实却是他找不到那个金发巫师。赫敏曾告诉他，她在书中看到过许多古老的纯血统巫师家族中都有不会外传的血缘魔法，简单来说，能够通过血缘关系找到想要找的人。哈利能想到的、并且还存活着的和德拉科･马尔福亲缘关系最近的只有安多米达，于是他站在安多米达家的客厅里，抱着小泰迪，结结巴巴向她提出自己的请求。  
安多米达很干脆地同意了，在知道了雷古勒斯和纳西莎在这场战争中扮演了什么角色后，好不容易才接受女儿女婿双双牺牲的女巫再次陷入了很长一段时间的低谷，并不知道全部事实的安多米达是为数不多还相信德拉科活着的人。  
出于私心，德拉科·马尔福失踪的真相除了罗恩和赫敏以外，哈利没有再告诉其他任何人。  
然而安多米达没能用布莱克家的血缘魔法找到德拉科，不知是因为血缘关系太远还是什么别的原因，从此以后她便接受了德拉科･马尔福死亡的事实。  
“说不定他只是觉得自己出现后没有好结果。”哈利想起威森加摩上那些尖叫着非要将所有食死徒嫌疑人直接投入阿兹卡班的人，分析道。“毕竟他以前是个食死徒。”  
“你是怎么做到一边坚持小白鼬是个食死徒，一边费尽心思想要找到他、还不是为了把他扔进监狱的？”罗恩捂着脸感慨，哈利奇怪地看过去。  
“这有什么关系吗？”  
“也只有你认为没关系，哥们儿，不敢相信连我都开始同情他了。”  
说话期间罗恩已经陪着哈利走过了几条街，干脆就和他一起逛了起来。  
“你没想过在《预言家日报》上登寻人启事吗？”路过一家书店，罗恩突然建议，然后立刻自己否决：“不行，肯定有人要借题发挥，我可不想看见‘昔日死对头不为人知的秘密’之类的头条，你的花边新闻我已经看够了。”  
哈利冷不丁被噎住；“咳咳咳……我也不想。”  
“说到这个，哈利，我和赫敏都订婚了，就算你还没准备好找个一生挚爱，你连谈恋爱都没想过吗？整天埋在工作里你活得像个小老头！”  
“行了，罗恩！”哈利狠狠地拍了下罗恩的后背；“在找到德拉科･马尔福之前我没什么心情谈恋爱。”  
“梅林啊，”罗恩惊恐地看着他，“哈利，听听你这是什么话？找不到马尔福我没心情谈恋爱——好像你一找到马尔福就要直接和他谈恋爱一样！”  
哈利再次被噎住了。  
几年后，罗恩十分想回到过去堵上自己的乌鸦嘴。  
哈利十分严肃地认为，自己可以把不受控制的后续发展全都怪在罗恩身上，要不是罗恩当初的玩笑话，任他自己去想无论如何都不会拐到这上面。当他发现他已经下意识会将所有看到听到接触到的东西都往记忆中联想，最终联想到曾经的德拉科时，过去如同一根针扎在肉里的存在如今已经彻底在他心里生根，仅仅是试图拔出都会在心上开一个巨大的空洞，根本没办法将他清理出去。  
更何况他丝毫不介意德拉科･马尔福游荡在自己的大脑里。  
好像世界的中心在不知不觉间已经改变，他无处不在，天空是他的魁地奇球场，树荫下是他的图书馆。他从记忆中溜出来对周围的一切发表令人讨厌的评价，偶尔会有真心实意的笑隐藏在那张刻薄的脸上。曾经看不懂的表情慢慢不再是谜题，过于明显的视线也不会再随风消逝。  
这就是生命中有了另一个人的样子，而这一切偏偏出现在那“另一个人”消失之后。  
某次在陋居的家庭聚会中，几个哥哥针对最近和金妮走得很近的一个其他球队的男巫七嘴八舌地挑刺，说得金妮烦不胜烦。后来同样的话题不知怎么拐到了哈利身上，整个傲罗司的女巫都被拎出来说了一遍。金妮将碗中的土豆捣成泥，冲那几个打着关心的名号添乱的哥哥撇嘴。  
“你们就别说哈利了，看看他现在的样子，指望他和谁陷入爱河，都得先把他从那条叫作德拉科･马尔福的爱河里捞出来。”女巫比了个鬼脸。  
被话语淹没的哈利大概是应和成了习惯，张口就说是的没错。当他发现这话似乎有些问题时已经是被震惊的目光包围后了，哈利在所有人的目光注视下沉思半晌，耸耸肩没否认刚才的随口一说。  
陋居陷入了有史以来最诡异的寂静，紧接着爆发了有史以来最高分贝的吼叫。  
只有芙蓉一脸茫然，用带着口音的英语问：“那是谁？怎么有点耳熟？‘德拉科’听起来像个男孩儿。哦，那是个男孩儿？”  
她的声音被一群红头发韦斯莱淹没。  
身为哈利最好的朋友，罗恩和赫敏被委以重任，负责让脑袋不清楚的救世主认清德拉科真的已经死了的事实。就结果而言，他们两人非但没能成功，反而迫不得已听哈利分析了几个小时的“我知道德拉科･马尔福是个欠揍的混蛋但其实他也没那么难以忍受”论点。  
就是那天，罗恩差点拆了陋居，在莫丽的平底锅的威胁下没能得逞。赫敏受不了哈利的逻辑，跑出门外大喊试图缓解自己的崩溃。  
崩溃的小情侣将这个艰巨的任务转交给了罪魁祸首金妮，莫名其妙变成罪魁祸首的金妮满头雾水地和哈利聊了半个小时就受不了了，出来找到用清理地精转移注意力的罗恩赫敏，建议道我们找个尸体把它变成马尔福给哈利看怎么样。  
清楚地知道德拉科失踪原因的小情侣对视一眼。  
“你觉得他会崩溃吗？”赫敏问。  
“我觉得会。”罗恩苦着脸说。  
“那我觉得哈利没救了。”金妮绝望地总结。  
三个人一起叹气。两个为自己的耳朵，一个为自己暗恋多年的人如今已经彻底淹死在死海，还是她亲自确认的尸体。  
谁能赢得了死人呢？除非那个人死而复生。  
几年后，当罗恩抓狂地告诉金妮他看到了活的马尔福时，金妮开始怀疑他们家是不是祖传乌鸦嘴。

  
  
哈利･波特在他曾经的死对头几乎确认死亡后迷上了曾经的死对头，这听上去是有点儿惊悚，然而在赫敏看来，除了需要忍受哈利偶尔神经质的找人行为以外，这对谁的生活都没有造成太大影响，不如说甚至还有好处。  
哦，当然，造成这个状态的主要原因是那个蠢货坚持认为马尔福还活着。  
在他们三个正式进入魔法部的第三年，过激派的加德文･罗巴兹终于找机会踹掉了原本坐在法律执行司司长位置上的那个支持金斯莱的女巫，为了防止过激派掌握魔法部第一大部门，金斯莱希望赫敏能同意从神奇动物管理控制司调动到法律执行司下禁止滥用魔法司部门，同时希望哈利能接任傲罗司司长的职位，这样能在最大限度内均衡两方的势力，考虑到他们都是战争英雄，这个调动不会带来太多反对的声音。  
赫敏对此并无意见，三年时间足够让她明白如果那些坚持着守旧思想的同时又坚定地认为应该对黑巫师赶尽杀绝的过激派一直在她头上压着，从底层奋斗的自己连家养小精灵的生活环境都改变不了，更不要说帮助麻瓜种巫师了。问题是哈利……  
“好的，先生。我没问题。”向来讨厌用名声谋取特权的哈利･波特干脆地点头。  
赫敏见鬼似的看向哈利。  
“至少这个我能做得到。”哈利低声解释：“反正我们都知道让那些人在头上压着没好处，而且这不是我们第一次和魔法部官员作对了。再说，万一他真的能回来，到时候就不至于到处躲藏了。至少我能做到这个。”  
那时赫敏才不得不承认自己真的没有发现，虽然一直说着马尔福没死的人是哈利，但他大概也是最不相信能找到德拉科的人。  
他只是给自己一个飘渺的希望，以便维持在现世生存的动力。  
英国那么大，需要多少巧合才能让两个人遇上。哈利只是一直在找，虽然找不到人，但也找不到尸体找不到墓碑，这样他就可以对自己说德拉科･马尔福还活着。  
半年后，赫敏开始怀疑是不是和一个韦斯莱结婚也会被传染乌鸦嘴。  
德拉科·马尔福就在两方势力纷纷决定暗中开战的关键时间点上突然出现，毫无预兆，吸引了站在他们计划中心的人的全部注意力，简直万幸傲罗司司长没一头栽进持续多年的幻想，还知道要留下理智。  
赫敏･格兰杰无比感谢哈利坚定地认为德拉科曾经是食死徒，这能给他莫名其妙的动力，当然，直到现在她和罗恩依旧不相信伏地魔会给一个学生烙下标记。讨不讨厌是一回事儿，现实却是另一回事儿，赫敏不是那种因为讨厌谁就会去随意栽赃人的类型，她甚至还会帮忙说好话。  
这些矛盾和哈利的极端比起来根本算不上什么，天知道她最好的朋友是怎么将喜欢怀疑恨意所有这些感情全都放在同一个人身上的，听起来好像除了德拉科･马尔福以外，再没有谁能够充斥哈利的生活。  
然而马尔福就像是个定时炸药，他出现的时间太凑巧了，在两派人都忙着寻找打破马尔福庄园防御的方法时，关键的钥匙就那么光明正大地出现在哈利面前。但同时这也是让赫敏不至于那么怀疑他动机的理由之一，毕竟如果德拉科真的打算对他们不利，直接打开防御让过激派进去伪造证据就好，根本没必要出现。  
根据哈利的说法，德拉科的记忆和魔法有极大可能都出了问题，赫敏倾向于认为后者是真的，否则他们两个在同一个空间里早就打起来了。那么问题就是德拉科究竟记不记得真相，凭他睚眦必报的性格，赫敏可不敢说他会原谅一个间接害了自己全家的人。每次谈话她都在一点一点试探德拉科，得出的结果却和她设想过的都不一样：出现在他们面前的德拉科毫无疑问是本人，却又像换了一个人，能和麻瓜交朋友，对混血的偏见降得几乎不存在，只有哈利那个遇见德拉科就瞎眼的家伙才会相信一个马尔福能在七年间变化那么大。  
他一定有所图谋，除非……除非德拉科没有说谎，被哈利发现他的糖果店是纯粹的偶然。  
……但是看着那个被夺去了大半注意力围着德拉科直转圈的傲罗司司长，赫敏真的很难相信这不是什么让哈利·波特分心的计划。  
所以说，哈利会对德拉科用摄神取念这件事着实出乎意料。  
“我为什么不会这么做？”在赫敏提出疑问后，哈利反而成了更困惑的那个。  
“天啊，赫敏，我早就说过我比你们谁都更清楚马尔福是什么样的人，我不敢说在他脑子里看到什么都不在意，但是不管看到什么我都可以去理解。我只是想要知道真相，这样才能保护好他。”哈利耸耸肩，“没什么难的，那就是他啊，我从来没期待过他能好得不像他，马尔福能变成现在这样对我来说已经是意外之喜了。”  
这话听上去很耳熟，赫敏对这种态度绝不陌生。六年级时拉文德突然迷恋上开始打魁地奇的罗恩，无时无刻不缠在他身边，赫敏每天都烦得要死，那女人就像是刻意炫耀一般在赫敏面前念叨罗恩打魁地奇时多么帅多么厉害，好像没了这些罗恩就不再是罗恩了一样。  
然而赫敏才是那个目光中一直有罗恩存在的人，她知道罗恩本来的样子，她一直都能感受到罗恩的魅力，不需要他变得聪明，不需要他那茶匙大小的感情能更多，如果他能变得更好赫敏当然会开心，可即使维持原状，她也还是喜欢他。  
是的，这不难理解。赫敏明白了。  
只是看得太久，因此再也无法不在乎了。即使用来说服自己的理由并不纯粹，当你真的说服了自己，喜欢就会成为纯粹的喜欢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （NT德因为心理不平衡和AN德打起来）  
> AN哈：德拉科小心！  
> NT哈：天啊！你们还有没有良心！用魔法攻击一个没办法使用魔法的人？！  
> AN德：你怎么还没比你小的自己魔法能力高的？好意思挡我前面吗？  
> NT德（看着混战的三人）：……  
> NT德：前排出售雪碧可乐小板凳瓜子爆米花啦～
> 
> 本篇和IF线的哈德打架根本是本篇的大获全胜，虽然NT哈单体战力比AN哈高，但是AN德会帮忙，NT德只会站在旁边看笑话啊……


	18. 昨天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • AN里我总在说，他们都是十来岁的小孩子，场景换到NT里……我就得强调他们早都过了意气用事随心所欲的少年时代了，成年人身上没那么多童话  
>  • 因为事情一个接一个的有些乱了，完结后会放出梳理的时间线

  
马尔福庄园久违地燃起了烛光，哈利握着从柜子里翻出来的烛台，用魔法将它点燃，放在满是灰尘的壁炉上。  
如果说见到纳西莎的墓碑后德拉科才开始崩溃，那么接下来哈利说的第一句话则是直接成为了压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
哈利说：“关于你想知道的真相，八年前，1997年5月6号，你从霍格沃茨失踪了。”  
德拉科缓缓抬起头，那双眼睛里的星光碎成一块一块脱落，最后只剩下空洞的眼眶。  
“五月？”他不敢相信地重复。  
他们坐在草地上听哈利坦白所有事的真相，金发巫师蜷缩在石碑旁，没有打断一次，就连哈利说完后都没什么反应，被傲罗拉了一把便顺势站起来。天色渐晚，哈利扯着德拉科走到屋子里最近的房间，德拉科呆站在靠近壁炉的扶手椅前，半晌，全然不顾上面积满的灰尘，整个人都缩了进去。  
飞起的灰尘落在他的衣服和头发上。  
他看上去十分混乱，似乎完全无法处理刚才听到的信息。哈利在同一间屋子里转来转去，直到光线暗到看不清另一个人的轮廓，他翻出一支还能用的蜡烛，当烛光照亮德拉科的半边脸，金发巫师终于开口了。  
“所以说，”德拉科缓缓地说，不再像掐着哈利时那么愤怒。“我失踪了，在六年级的五月而不是暑假。你口中的在那之后，意思是你在盥洗室用神锋无影打中我。”  
“我不是故意的！我不知道它有什么效果！”哈利立刻接话道，被德拉科一记眼刀杀死了剩下的话。  
“闭嘴，波特！你他妈已经说了一下午了！现在给我个安静的环境让我想清楚！”  
想清楚是阿瓦达索命好用还是断腿椅子好用吗。哈利打了个哆嗦，默默做好逃跑的准备。  
“你以为自己杀了我。”德拉科喃喃自语，“你不想承认自己杀了人的事实，所以你想找到我。你拒绝让我称呼你是救世主，因为你觉得你害了人……这真是无法理解，又不是说少救一两个人你就不是救世主了。”  
“不过我当时说什么来着，波特？”德拉科的语气中透出微不可察的苦涩，“你对我的感觉全是错觉。”  
“为什么你就不承认？喜欢我对你而言有什么意义？你就只是单纯无法接受自己杀人的事实，十六岁，还没成年，突然以为自己害死了一个同学——你当然无法接受了，正义化身的格兰芬多黄金男孩！”他坐直身子激动地挥动手臂，“你把害怕和内疚混在一起，你把它当做了喜欢！你想找到我，为了确认我还活着，为了告诉你自己你没杀人！现在你找到我了，并且如你所见我活得好好的。”德拉科把后背摔回椅子，激起又一层灰尘。“你为什么不能心满意足离开，让生活回归正轨？”  
“你不在的生活根本就不能叫正轨！”哈利反驳。  
“上帝啊，你到底在骗谁？你敢说知道我失踪后你没有哪怕一瞬间想要开个派对庆祝吗！？”  
……何止一瞬间。哈利悻悻地缩了缩脖子。  
“我明白你会恨我，”哈利低着头踢地上的碎石子，“你有足够理由恨我，你瞧，马尔福，我不会回避这个。所以你不觉得我们至少应该把这些都解决了吗？”  
“恨你？我是讨厌你但我恨你干什么？”德拉科茫然地问，看到哈利死瞪着他的眼神才反应过来；“哦——你的意思是，因为我家破人亡？”  
哈利再次不自然地挪开了视线。  
金发巫师长叹一口气。他当然不可能忘了这个，如果能坦然面对，他也不至于在听到真相前就差点儿真把哈利掐死。然而冷静下来之后再去考虑，无论是只存在于自己记忆中的未来还是这个和曾经不一样的过去，当德拉科清醒，卢修斯和纳西莎都已离他而去。他本该有机会再见到父母，却毕竟只是“本该”，而这样的“本该”多了去，德拉科早就明白不是所有事都会顺着自己的愿望发展了。  
像是注定无法改变，不论是魔法部的傲罗、流亡食死徒还是伏地魔亲自动手，他们都会离开，自己都无法奢求父母的陪伴，他失去了自己的家。更不要说前者对德拉科而言是曾经，后者更像是存在于故事中的可能性。他没办法因为一个故事就真的把哈利･波特从公寓顶楼扔下去。  
非要说他恨谁的话，只有他自己才符合那些条件。  
“我曾迁怒这世上除了我之外的一切，”德拉科疲倦地闭上眼，“直到我发现不论如何，惹上身的、以及找上门来的麻烦，都必须我一个人解决。从那之后，我再也不期待别人能来救我了。”  
“马尔福家早就被牵扯进麻烦中了，那是迟早的结果。救世主先生，我可不会说你什么都没做错，你的确错了，但这不代表我不能原谅你。因为，梅林啊，我明白错更多的是我。我实力不足我不够勇敢我运气太差，我担不起责任也没胆量逃跑，引发一切的不是你你只能算得上催化剂，我做的选择必须我自己来承担后果。我早就不去期待你会来救我了，波特，你没理由。”德拉科顿了顿，“或许我可以问问你打算怎么救我，在盥洗室换一种更温和的魔咒？”  
“我根本不想和你打起来！”哈利连忙否认。  
“是吗。”他点点头，起身走到哈利正对面。“那你有没有考虑过‘如果’我没失踪，接下来会发生什么？”  
“我不知道！”哈利被靠近的德拉科逼得后退一步，撞上了桌子。“根本没有这个可能！我害你失踪了，连带着害了你家。听着马尔福，我没想着蒙混过关，虽然我对你家是没什么好感，但这不代表我宁愿它消失！”  
“可你却能理直气壮地说你对我存在‘好感’？”德拉科开口打断哈利激动的话。“我没你想的那么不讲理，哈利･波特，谁在战争中家破人亡都不奇怪，我只是正好摊上，你也正好摊上。可你好像没我想的神智清楚，你是有多傲慢才觉得你能为所有人的生命负责，多傲慢才觉得赔上你自己就能抵得了所有我失去的东西？！”  
“我没有打算把我自己赔给谁！你他妈简直不可理喻！把两件根本没关系的事混在一起我怎么解释！”  
“没关系的事？”德拉科怔了一下，然后突然大笑起来。“你居然说它们没关系？天啊，好好想想，如果最开始没有出意外，如果你没能打断我的计划，如果我没有消失，你不可能在乎我，这个乱七八糟的现在根本不可能存在！”  
所有那些对哈利而言的“如果”对德拉科来说才是真正的过去，德拉科相当怀疑哈利能明白自己纠结的是什么，就像他理解不了哈利究竟在执着什么，但他根本不想理解，而哈利偏偏想要明白。  
德拉科不打算将自己的过去完全对哈利坦白，那毫无意义，他对哈利没能信任到坦诚的程度。但他不介意透露些模棱两可的东西以便让救世主不再纠缠自己，两个世界的人，何必有所交集。  
他们想要逃避的都不是同样的东西。  
德拉科深吸一口气。  
“让我来告诉你这个‘如果’发生的话，接下来会怎么发展，波特。”他尽量用平稳的语调说：“我会按计划将食死徒带进你最爱的霍格沃茨——你他妈闭嘴别怀疑我的能力！我会给邓布利多设下陷阱，代替你记忆中斯内普教授的位置站在天文塔上。我会除掉他的魔杖，但不管你对我什么印象，实际上那是我的极限了，十六岁，我真的没有足够的胆量去杀人，所以我会一直犹豫不决直到斯内普教授过来按他们计划好的杀了邓布利多。  
你披着隐形衣看到了一切，但是当然，那时你还不知道邓布利多计划了什么，所以你会以为我是帮凶——甚至我就是凶手。之后霍格沃茨会被伏地魔控制、你和红毛鼬鼠万事通辍学逃亡，而鉴于你们的巨怪智商，我毫不怀疑你们会被搜捕队抓到马尔福庄园。但格兰杰还是聪明的，她肯定有办法让你的脸不那么容易辨认，所以我亲爱的贝拉姨妈会让我判断被抓到的是不是哈利･波特。但是我不会指认你，我知道指认之后你就会死，我厌倦了看到人死在我眼前死在我家里，我不否认我希望你能赢。  
真的，波特，至少那次我希望赢的人是你。所以你有机会逃跑，说不定还能顺便抢走我的魔杖。我会跑去霍格沃茨想把它拿回来，但我没机会跑出去，为了得到我的消息，我妈妈会帮你欺骗伏地魔，而这些足够让你在战后的审判上为我们辩护。哈利･波特，伟大的救世主，励志于拯救每一个他认为罪不至死的人，这能满足你那奇妙的救世情结。”  
“从此之后——”德拉科的情绪逐渐走向失控，他崩溃地笑了起来；“从此之后，你被阳光遮了眼。”

  
  
【原世界线，2001年6月】

  
  
德拉科讨厌阳光，它总是出现得不合时宜。  
楼下的门被敲响了三分钟之后，德拉科不情不愿地从窗台上滑下来。他已经撤掉了庄园所有的防御魔咒，他不在乎依旧流亡在外的食死徒或者不讲理的傲罗会不会趁这个时候闯进来，万一发生这种事德拉科姑且还能在被杀之前随便幻影移形到别的地方。  
不知道是哪个脑子有问题的人非要选择敲门，可能是个迷路的麻瓜。当庄园失去了所有保护后麻瓜驱逐咒当然也不存在，原本空旷的山坡上突然出现一座庄园可以勾起任何人的好奇心。  
下楼时他被长袍绊了一下，一缕毛燥的头发滑落下来挡住半边视线。  
德拉科不太清楚自己维持半死不活的状态多久了，从还没饿死这一事实来看应该不超过一个星期。可无奈在进入这个状态之前他刚在魔法部大闹了一场，不出意外的话外表看起来应该挺吓人。  
希望等会儿开门后不会吓死那个敲门的麻瓜，免得魔法部说他蓄意谋杀。  
于是，当庄园大门在闲着无聊开始用欢乐颂的曲调敲门的哈利･波特面前打开后，他看到的就是一个顶着硕大黑眼圈，邋遢得不成样子的德拉科･马尔福。  
哈利下意识后退了一步。  
好不容易适应了阳光直射的德拉科眨眨眼，终于看清了敲门的是谁，他不敢相信地从上到下把哈利打量了七八遍，确认哈利没穿傲罗制服后皱起眉，简单地问有什么事。  
没有嘲讽，没有嗤笑，当然也不会有殷勤。德拉科没心情玩儿死对头或是崇拜者的角色扮演游戏，现在救世主哈利･波特对他而言和一个普通的麻瓜没区别，都是和自己无关的人。  
“只是……私人的事，我想和你谈谈。”哈利理所当然注意到了德拉科不加掩饰的打量，不太自在地扯了下衬衫。“有时间吗？”  
德拉科沉默了很久，等待生锈的脑子处理哈利的话。最终他点点头；“等我五分钟。”大门在哈利面前砰地关上。  
五分钟之后，在哈利无聊到开始在门柱上敲小星星之前，大门再次打开，总算收拾得像个人样的德拉科脸上依旧挂着黑眼圈，看起来比刚才还要疲惫。  
“不介意的话请进？”德拉科有气无力地说。  
哈利从没想过有一天自己会主动踏进马尔福庄园，上次来到这里的经历并不愉快，他被搜捕队员拽着，一路上绊了不知多少次。记忆中的走廊灯火通明甚至可以称得上金碧辉煌——仿佛是为了驱散它本质上阴森的事实。这次跟着年轻的马尔福走过同样的地方，哈利却没有发现多余的光亮，唯一相同的是清冷和空旷。  
哈利跟着德拉科来到会客室，目瞪口呆地看着刚收拾得人模人样的德拉科蜷起腿缩成一团陷入椅子里，而后突然意识到了什么，咋着舌又将腿放了下来。  
“我大胆猜测，救世主来找我不是为了给我当衣架，”德拉科打了个响指，茶桌上立刻出现了两杯茶一盘茶点，丰富程度令人震惊。“还需要人请你坐下吗？”  
哈利翻了个白眼，坐到了德拉科对面的椅子上，心想果然什么时候马尔福都是讨人厌的马尔福，不论他看起来是不是半死不活。  
“你还好吗？”在理智反驳之前，这句话已经脱口而出。哈利连忙慌乱地补救，试图让它听起来正常些：“我的意思是你看起来稍微有点……有点儿不像你。”  
他妈的，为什么没有人告诉过他和马尔福正常对话比吵架难多了？哈利难过地想。  
德拉科只是瞥了他一眼，耸耸肩；“睡眠不足。”而后不再多加解释。  
看在是自己主动前来找不愉快的份儿上，哈利没有就德拉科的态度再说什么。他挠挠头不自在地开口：  
“赫敏和金妮都认为我应该来一趟……”  
他开始絮絮不止，从老魔杖的主人讲到他和伏地魔之间的连接；从看到德拉科被强迫对人使用钻心咒讲到他知道在上次被抓过来时德拉科认出他了；从那场大火讲到国王十字车站和纳西莎。  
“我从没想过把你从有求必应室捞出来会救我自己一命。”哈利说。  
“我也没想过我不指认你会救我自己一命。”德拉科半睁着眼，还是半死不活的模样。  
哈利知道德拉科指的是威森加摩审判室里发生的事，他不置可否地摊开手；“那好吧，这一条算我们两清了。”  
“这一条？”金发巫师突然笑出声，“我以为在格兰杰帮你把我的魔杖还回来的时候，我们就彻底两清了？”  
“原本我也是这么认为的，但直到最近……你知道我要正式成为傲罗了吗？”哈利问道。  
“怎么可能不知道！连同你和小母鼬将要到来的婚礼，报纸上全都是这些东西，”德拉科心烦意乱地抓着手边的报纸甩了甩；“好像每个人都有义务知道他们的救世主要干什么似的！”  
“没想到我们能在这件事上达成共识。”哈利显得有些激动，以至于忘了纠正德拉科对金妮的称呼。“或许是因为这个原因，我最近总是做噩梦，梦见六年级的时候我差点被开除——梦见你浑身是血倒在水里。”  
“……有意思。”德拉科看起来来了点儿精神，慢悠悠地说，“杀了神秘人的男孩儿，居然会因为差点杀死他在校期间的死对头而害怕得睡不着觉。”  
“准确来说是伏地魔自己的索命咒被弹了回去，我只用了除你武器。”哈利耸耸肩，听到了德拉科低声念叨果然那是救世主的代名词。  
“你完全可以喊他伏地魔。”哈利接着说，“他都死那么多年了，马尔福，你没必要再害怕一个名字。”  
德拉科明显地颤抖起来。  
“那是因为他没在你家住过。”他强撑着气势。  
哈利翻白眼；“他也没在你脑子里住过！”  
看到德拉科变得惊恐却比刚开门时充满生机的眼神，哈利突然有了新的打算。  
“这样吧，马尔福，本来我是打算和你道歉的。”他换了个坐姿，嘴角勾起恶作剧前会出现的微笑。“现在我改变主意了，如果你不把‘神秘人’改口成‘伏地魔’，我是不会道歉的。”  
“别说得和我多期待一样！”德拉科惊恐地缩成一团，完全搞不明白为什么受害者比前来道歉的加害者还憋屈。“不道歉就滚出去，波特，我没那个闲心留你吃午餐！”  
“真巧我也不想在你家吃午餐。”哈利嫌弃地说，然后用教泰迪说话的语气开口：“那就赶紧解决这个遗留问题，来，德拉科乖宝宝，跟着我念，vol-de-mort……”  
“你他妈是不是有毛病？！”  
“我教子一岁时都比你听话，来吧只是学一个名字。Vol……”  
“波特！！”  
……  
放任哈利･波特在马尔福庄园呆了半上午的最大成果，或许就是让那个曾经不敢直视伏地魔的胆小鬼在下一个有伏地魔出现的噩梦中直接冲了过去一脚踩在他没鼻子的脸上，拔出魔杖大喊你个杀千刀的假名为什么这么难念，我被波特逼着念了几个小时舌头都打结了！  
从此以后德拉科摆脱了所有和伏地魔相关的噩梦，毕竟当一个蛇脸被你踩在脚下的时候，除了感慨一声真平以外，你也不会有太多感想。  
舌头快打结了的德拉科躲在书桌后面死瞪着满脸得意的哈利，准傲罗忍着笑，说我其实真是来道歉的，对不起马尔福。  
“你他妈连道歉都和正常人不同！”德拉科狠狠皱眉。“不过，好吧，谁让干掉了伏地魔那个名字杀千刀难念的黑巫师的是个连索命咒都没用过的小宝宝。如果你需要的是我的一句话——我原谅你了，波特。一直揪着过去不放没意思。”  
“说得和你自己用得出索命咒一样。”哈利习惯性地反讽回去。  
德拉科愣了愣；“我会学会的。”他咬着牙说。  
“我很期待那一天。”哈利敷衍地附和，“不过你说得对，没必要一直揪着过去不放。所以为什么不多出门逛逛呢，马尔福？现在外面又不危险了。整天窝在家里你看起来活像个死人！”  
德拉科的动作僵住了一瞬。  
“我还真不知道马尔福家小少爷会让自己那么邋遢。”哈利还在自顾自评价。  
“感谢你的提议，尊敬的救世主先生。”德拉科阴阳怪气地说，“那你为什么不能考虑离开呢？一开始我就说了，我睡眠不足，现在极度需要睡眠。”  
哈利明显察觉到德拉科周遭的气场和刚才不一样了，但他不知道为什么会突然出现这种变化。然而看着德拉科眼眶下的黑眼圈，他把所有疑问吞了回去，难得老实地顺着德拉科的意思走向大门。离开之前还是忍不住多问了一句：“你真没什么问题吧？”  
“如果再不睡觉就有了。”德拉科咋舌，“快滚回你自己的生活！”  
他狠狠地摔上门。  
直到门外传来幻影移形的声音，德拉科才松了一口气，背靠着门沙哑地笑出声。  
“马尔福家小少爷当然不会这么做，”他喃喃自语；“但马尔福家家主没有选择啊。”  
代表家主的戒指在德拉科不断攥紧的手上勒出红印，偌大的庄园静得出奇，除了德拉科以外，再也没有其他人类的呼吸。  
“你怕是太习惯自己是一切中心的日子了，波特，以为自己看到的就是一切。可你看不到的实在是太多了。”  
“我永远都在你看不到的地方。”  
窗外阳光正好，挡住了谁远眺的视线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于德拉科为什么说能够原谅哈利】
> 
> 简单来说，参考AN Chapter 42里AN哈为什么原谅AN德，一样的理由  
> 也就是亲身经历与听来的故事的区别  
> NT德他不是没生气，他不是没怪哈利，可哈利的确在认为自己杀了人后绝望过崩溃过为了一个不知是否真实的希望找了他那么久  
> 何况“错更多的是我”  
> 救世主不是没付出代价，德拉科也不是什么纯粹的恶人，还要怎么恨得下去
> 
> 【以下是原世界线发生的事】
> 
> 2001年6月，“格兰杰喝醉跳到餐桌上演讲”这件事在原世界线和NT的过去都会发生，因为三人组和金妮正式进入工作的日期不会发生改变。NT哈说过“赫敏让我们必须想一个‘人生最后悔的事’”，原世界线当然也发生了  
> 因为视角问题没地方塞，但在设定中罗恩说的是没当上魁地奇队长，金妮说自己小时候真是害羞过头没能及时把握住机会（原世界线是实打实的哈金），哈利说一直没有（在NT里是“大概已经没机会”）就自己做错过的事给马尔福道歉，最近又一直做梦  
> 罗恩表示小白鼬活该，他不是啥好人，而且你也帮了他家，你不欠他的  
> 赫敏说罗纳德你傻啊哈利都说他在做噩梦了，这是心结，必须解开  
> 金妮说罗纳德可不就是傻吗，马尔福对哈利而言和我们又不一样，就是因为没关系好到那个程度所以才更要算清账，不然总觉得欠他了心结解不开，而且不论马尔福干了啥那个混蛋会不会有良心道歉，哈利的确伤到人了，你要看着他受噩梦折磨吗  
> 罗纳德表示我没那么说我真的委屈  
> 然后哈利被两个女巫教育了一大堆并且压过去给人道歉了……  
> 而在哈利找德拉科之前，德拉科刚因为【父母死亡却被判定是意外事故】而在魔法部闹了一场，终于结束傲罗训练的哈利他们恰巧都出去放松了不在现场。又因为哈利和金妮订婚，导致报纸上铺天盖地都是救世主的消息，哈利烦透了根本不想看报纸  
> 阴差阳错，他根本不知道马尔福家发生了什么
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> AN哈：所以我现在知道了为什么你会叫他伏地魔  
> AN哈：但是你后来为什么那么执着地叫他秃子？  
> AN德：这都是扎比尼的错！  
> 布雷斯：都换片场了你能不能放过我！
> 
> 德拉科：救世主  
> NT哈：我不是救世主  
> AN哈：你才是救世主  
> NT哈：啥？还有这么撩人的？（拿小本本记下来）  
> AN德：我真的是救世主你个蠢货！


	19. 钥匙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 德拉科看得太过清楚，哈利知道的只有对自己而言的全部真相，德拉科想放弃，哈利死拽着不让他放弃  
>  • 以防产生误会，上一章德拉科回忆的过去，他【并没有讲出来】，他只说了一堆【假设的如果】和在哈利听来莫名其妙的评价

  
“……你以为万事安好。你是救世主，你享受着一切的优先权，展现在你眼前的都是最和平的场面，你看不到和你再无关系的东西，也不会在乎针对我的恶意。站在太阳正下方，你哪儿还看得到影子？你怎么会在意一个在霍格沃茨期间关系差到极致的人过着什么样的生活？或许等你发现，在你来得及庆祝之前，我就已经死在你眼前。”  
“这、他妈的、就是、我的生活！”德拉科咬着牙说；“是我的过去、是我的未来、是我见鬼的人生！如果！如果这些事发生了，哈利･波特，你他妈敢说你还会多看我哪怕一眼？！”  
关于过去还清晰的部分记忆堵在他的胸口，德拉科压下将它们喊出来的冲动，那些东西和这个哈利･波特没关系，他不需要知道。  
救世主没有义务去拯救每一个人，德拉科明白，一个带着食死徒印记的人更没什么资格占据救世主的视线——除非需要被逮捕。他曾用小半生的倒霉换来天大的幸运被哈利･波特从过去拉了出来，后来当了那么多年的家主一个人撑着摇摇欲坠的家族，德拉科明白造成现状的原因永远是自己的选择。  
和小时候不同，现在没有人能化解他的错误，他不再有机会躲在任何人身后，也不想再交付给别人以信任。  
“如果我不在意，你以为我同意当这个傲罗司司长是为了什么？！我不明白你为什么非要无视现实用不可能成真的假设问我！”哈利抓狂道，“这种假设有意义吗？！”  
“我不需要你理解，我只想让你别再缠着我不放！”德拉科耐着性子解释，“我很早就说过，波特，我们永远没办法互相理解，你才是那个不相信的人！”  
这中间相差的根本不是两个月，而是二十多年。就算我穿越时空回到过去，对我来说未来的二十年也切实存在。  
可对你来说那只是个故事，就像你的曾经对我来说也只是个故事。你何必在乎一个没有你存在的故事？  
“而你是那个不肯给我机会的人！”  
“我他妈给了！！是你先有事瞒着我的！”  
“你难道就没有瞒着我任何事？！”  
两个争得面红耳赤的人面对同一个都不占理的问题终于都停下了，一时间屋内只剩喘气声。金发巫师率先举起一只手，示意停战。  
“我有个建议，波特。”德拉科深吸一口气，“显然我们两个现在都状态不大对劲，根据经验来看这样下去绝对会出现很严重的问题。我建议我们应该先一个人冷静冷静，然后再讲理，在明显会输的前提下我不想和你打起来。”  
“……难得这么赞同你，马尔福。”哈利同样深吸一口气，压下莫名的怒火。“所以先离开？”他向德拉科伸出手。  
“不，是你离开，这是我家，荒废了也是我家，我要多待一会儿。”德拉科丝毫没有去握住那只手的打算，甚至还在心里翻入学前的旧账。  
可惜哈利完全没有因此失落，当然，毕竟他们还在吵架。  
“那你准备怎么从威尔特郡回伦敦？”他收回手问道。  
我真感动你在吵架期间还会担心我要怎么回家。德拉科觉得再不把哈利赶走可能他真的要溺死在这份由错觉引发的虚假感情里了，即使他们还在吵架。  
他给过哈利一次机会向自己证明它的真实性，是那个傲罗自己没能握住，马尔福从来不在同一件事上自取其辱第二次。  
“你这个假混血，”纯血巫师凶狠地说，“如果你不知道有种东西叫计程车，我希望你还能记得你去霍格沃茨上学是坐火车去的。”他一脚把哈利踹出房门。  
几个小时后，还是没有想好要如何在不坦白自己真正过去的前提下让哈利･波特相信自己不需要任何形式的补偿、唯一希望的就是他赶紧滚蛋的德拉科决定回伦敦呆着。显而易见马尔福庄园像是遭了洗劫，而且处处都是灰尘，在德拉科连荧光闪烁都用不顺的现在他根本没办法住一晚上。  
离开时他没有拐到后花园去看纳西莎，否则德拉科相当肯定这次自己会赖在那儿不出来，小时候每次受了委屈他都窝会在纳西莎怀里，任卢修斯威逼利诱都扯不开他。  
或许下次回来可以带束水仙花。德拉科漫无边际地想着，一脚踏出铁门，然后被径直向后弹飞五米远。  
德拉科仰躺在地上愣愣地看着星空，又看向自己的左手。  
梅林啊——在梅林的地盘上他还是不要麻烦上帝了——他真不该拒绝哈利･波特伸出的手的，能够让人通过防护罩的银戒还在哈利･他妈的･波特手上戴着！那个蠢货真的没还给他！  
真见鬼，虽然原因有些复杂，但他才刚把救世主赶走就开始想念那家伙了。  
没有了家族最古老最强效防护罩钥匙的德拉科･马尔福现在只有一个想法，希望那个格兰芬多巨怪能及时想起自己把钥匙交给他时说过钥匙是穿过庄园防护罩的唯一工具，然后在自己饿死之前回来。  
德拉科坐起身在口袋里掏了掏，找出一颗薄荷糖扔进嘴里，用糖纸折了只纸鹤。

  
  
哈利怒气冲冲地回到傲罗司自己的办公室，一路收获了大批目光跟随。德拉科嘲讽完就把他踢出了房间，搞得好像对德拉科而言他的存在就只是个能用来练习嘲讽的靶子一样。  
在经历了战争前被误解脑子有问题、战争时被当做口号和希望、战争后被捧上天的大众态度转变，回过神来看那个学生时代死对头的态度，哈利只想感慨马尔福还真是从一而终。  
——他除了嘲讽自己还是嘲讽自己，倒不是因为他是救世主或者什么别的，就是因为他是哈利･波特。  
哈利坐到椅子上烦恼地撑住额头，冷不丁被手指上的东西硌到了脑袋，他瞪着那枚无辜的银戒，一把摘下来随手一摔。  
东西都随主人，励志给他找不愉快。而德拉科･马尔福简直比多愁善感的小女生还难搞。  
哈利曾经偶然听到过赫敏和金妮讨论有关恋爱的话题，那时金妮正在和另一个球队里的追球手谈恋爱，两个女孩在讨论有些人是多么傻，总是不断地试探自己的情侣，原本没问题的都会被试探出问题，明明无论什么感情都需要以信任为基础。  
现在哈利觉得，德拉科做出的假设简直就像在试探自己，不断地问你能不能接受一个会闯祸的我？能不能接受一个不完美的我？能不能接受一个害过人的我？哦等等，你什么都不用说了，我已经看出来了你接近我完全是有阴谋的，你根本不是真心，让我们再也不见。  
倒是给我个机会让我解释啊！！哈利抓狂地挠着头发。  
他知道失踪这么多年之后再次遇见的德拉科不是自己了解的那个，但他愿意去了解任何时期的德拉科。他曾通过回忆喜欢上了那个不该喜欢的人，明白德拉科的心口不一，知道德拉科的胆小懦弱，马尔福家小少爷在哈利心中慢慢由一个固有印象变成了活生生的人，德拉科在他脑海里占据了太大空间，根本无法无视。  
所以哈利明白德拉科为什么不信，同情、错觉、妄想拯救一切……所有德拉科想过的东西哈利都想过，想的次数比德拉科还多。毕竟横在他们间的鸿沟太大了，过去的交集全由恶咒堆积，他已经听太多人说过你们不可能合适。  
但哪儿来那么多天作之合？这份感情堪称虚假，却绝对真实。就好像喜欢一个人的性格是喜欢，那么喜欢一个人的长相为什么就不叫喜欢了？吊桥效应和心动都是一样的生理反应。什么事都会有个契机，对哈利而言契机恰好是德拉科･马尔福的失踪，仅此而已。如果德拉科真的不愿接受，哈利不至于真死拽着不松手，但他绝对不会甘愿被一个“可能性”宣判死刑。  
特别是在那个混蛋从来没表示过“我们没可能你就死心吧”，反而一直在说“你那就是错觉别骗我了”的情况下。  
明明就是在期待着什么。  
真的期待就给他一个机会啊！他仅仅是需要一个机会，让德拉科对自己放下些心防。  
……好吧，德拉科真的给过他机会，哈利不得不承认这个。在罗恩的守护神传递消息之前德拉科明显开始动摇，他终于肯相信那些感情不是突然出现的错觉。而现在，恐怕那家伙只想和自己彻底划清界限。  
想想看，他已经说了马尔福家的惨剧不全是你的错，他能原谅你这个，但他不原谅那些欺骗。  
哈利抱怨着趴到桌子上。  
互相之间没能达到毫无保留信任的程度，却都妄想着对方能够坦诚，算起来谁也怪不了谁。任何事只要同时牵扯到哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福就不会简单，像是德拉科习惯的拐弯抹角表达方式，而那个混蛋永远学不会坦率。  
“哈利？你还好吗？”罗恩推开门走进来，“我听其他人说你看上去不太妙。”  
“没什么，”哈利半张脸压在桌面上，说话模模糊糊。“只是特别想把马尔福揍一顿。”  
“你终于发现他就是个欠揍的混蛋了吗？！”  
“我比你们谁都清楚他有多欠揍，”哈利翻白眼，“也……”  
“停下，哥们儿。”罗恩及时打断，“我一点也不想听你夸他的后半句，留着当面夸他去。不过到底发生了什么？小白鼬人呢？”  
“在他家庄园呆着，不会有问题。”哈利站起来一把揽住罗恩的肩膀，在他耳边低声说；“这里不适合讨论。”然后恢复正常音量：“不管这个，说好的今天一起去陋居的不是吗？难得不用加班，走吧。”  
罗恩抖掉哈利的胳膊，自己揽住了比他低的哈利，这才能直起腰。  
“说得没错，我妈妈说今天要烤牧羊人派。叫上赫敏吧，不然她又要埋进工作里了！”  
“罗恩！别压我肩膀！你已经长得够高了！”  
年轻的好友们勾肩搭背走出办公区，跑去隔壁将赫敏从文书工作中拉出来，黄金三人组在走出魔法部之后才结束无意义的俏皮话，商量之后决定按计划先回陋居，之后再讨论哈利“明显失败了的行动”到底进行到了什么程度。  
在哈利对这个形容反驳之前，罗恩和赫敏一人抓住他的一只胳膊，幻影移形离开了。  
法律执行司终于安静下来，没过几分钟，傲罗司司长的办公室门锁被人用咒语打开，有人轻手轻脚走进来，对房间发出一系列探测咒。  
自从哈利成为傲罗司司长之后这种来自另一派的试探就没停止过，不少人都建议哈利在办公室设下陷阱咒语，但哈利认为如果自己采取了措施，过激派就会有更多污蔑自己的理由。  
“要知道我可是从《预言家日报》头版活下来的男孩儿，对付舆论我还是有经验的。”哈利苦笑着说，其他人想起丽塔･斯基特，纷纷打了寒颤，决定还是听从大难不死的人的意见比较好。  
因此，哈利几乎不在办公室存放重要资料和私人物品，放在这里的部分都是在法律上必须要保密、因而下了不知多少道防护咒的文件。无数次的一无所获居然没能打击到那些老古董，似乎他们认为总有一天哈利会产生疏忽。  
显然，这种期待不是毫无根据。  
巫师用搜查食死徒嫌疑者们住宅时常用的探测咒在沙发缝中发现了一枚镶着蓝宝石的银戒，他用悬浮咒将戒指装在一个木盒中，小心地消除自己来过的痕迹，退了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT德：你快回来～我一人承受不来～  
> AN德：……我声明我不认识这个戏精
> 
> AN德：那可是我家的戒指！你居然随手扔？离婚吧波特！  
> AN哈：说得和你没扔过一样！？  
> AN德：……好吧，刚才的不算，大家就当无事发生过  
> NT哈德：不，你们那边到底发生过什么
> 
> ———————————————————
> 
> 德拉科的确对哈利有所期待  
> 但他的期待更多的是，希望你能拉我一把  
> 而哈利想要的是，把人撩到手……
> 
> 【关于戒指为什么会被探测咒探测到】  
> 基本和“血”牵扯上的魔法都不是啥好东西，血缘魔法又是存在于古老的巫师家族中的珍宝，一般没人拿出来用，所以就被分进黑魔法范围了  
> 简单来说，我瞎扯的ry


	20. 运气

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 写上章之前我在想【要是马尔福直接从庄园回到伦敦，接下来一场预备发生在庄园的混战该怎么办】  
>  • 写了之后【哈哈哈哈我的天呐他居然真的没办法回去】  
>  • 日常给自己带来惊喜

  
“London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…London Bridge is falling down, my fair Lady…”  
德拉科用魔杖戳着桌子上排成一排不同颜色的纸鹤，无聊地哼着歌。  
前一天晚上他尝试着用了清理一新和火焰熊熊，马尔福庄园空荡到足以让它在夏天的晚上都需要生火，否则寒意会让人无法入睡。尝试了一个多小时后，德拉科成功地让他屋子里的整张床包括床上用品和灰尘一起被卷出了窗外，壁炉的火钻出来熏黑了两面墙。  
他怀疑刚入学的一年级麻瓜种小孩儿都比自己现在更擅长使用魔法。  
魔法对巫师而言不是技能，用不太恰当的比喻来说，魔法是活物，与巫师共生，刻意压制它的话它就会和你闹别扭。年轻巫师如果这么做有极大可能创造出“默默然”，生长在对黑魔法不排斥的纯血家族中的德拉科显然不必担心这个问题，他知道如何正确抑制魔法让它安静，但他不知道除了缓慢从头练习以外，还有什么方法能让自己的魔法恢复到从前水平。  
被救世主吓到的那次不算，和哈利･波特有关的事不能往里套用常识。  
最终，德拉科用着在魔咒课上绝对会被打D的清理一新勉强收拾出一间客房，并直接用险些灭不掉的火点燃了一把椅子将它扔进客房壁炉。他又花了半个晚上练习清泉如水，食物无法用魔法变出来，但水还是可以的。  
现在可不是他可以坚决拒绝使用魔法的时候了，他能成功压抑一次就能成功第二次。马尔福庄园没有任何食物，可如果有魔法他还能多撑几天，等到哈利･波特什么时候冷静下来准备找他，或许他就能得救了。  
德拉科此刻真诚地希望哈利对他由错觉衍生出来的迷恋能达到一天见不到自己就不安心的地步。  
说到救世主……哈利･波特真的永远都在德拉科的生命里扮演不简单的角色。  
魔杖戳倒了一只绿色的纸鹤，德拉科心不在焉地将它摆正。  
他承认，最开始自己完全没有去了解突然出现在自己店里的救世主的欲望。相比起“爱出风头的疤头、学生时代的死对头、拯救了巫师界的救世主”这些他曾经贴在哈利身上的标签，看着24岁的哈利，德拉科除了“傲罗”以外，几乎想不到别的。  
然而他曾被傲罗害死，他父母曾被不知道是傲罗还是流亡食死徒害死，德拉科很难对这两种人放下戒备，即使对方是正义的化身哈利･波特。  
事实证明比起和德拉科打过更多交道的过激派，哈利要温和得多，与此同时也更难甩掉。斯莱特林不擅长打感情牌，他们奸诈精明的脑子一旦遇上感情就会生锈，德拉科怀疑当初伏地魔能有一段时间的叱咤风云正是因为他不理解也不想去理解所谓“爱的魔法”，虽然他最终也败在了这上面。  
德拉科又从口袋中找出一颗糖。  
他不得不用胡思乱想来分散自己的注意力，天知道他真的已经饿不行了，每次德拉科真正需要哈利来救场的时候救世主总是不在。  
就像六年级一样，当德拉科终于认清自己的实力是多么有限，有那么一瞬间他也曾天真地期待过能拯救一切的救世主会顺手拯救自己，可那时他的手臂上已经被刻下了黑魔标记，所以，就算他以最无助的模样出现在哈利面前，哈利看他的第一眼除了恨与怀疑之外也再无其他。  
那天夜里德拉科无数次回忆起零碎的过去，至少这是他和哈利共同拥有的东西。他不是不能理解哈利执着地想要找到自己的心情，让一个十六岁的少年相信自己不小心杀了人这负担过于沉重。要知道，食死徒德拉科十六岁的时候连索命咒都念不顺溜，怎么能指望连打败伏地魔都是用缴械咒的圣人波特对杀人释怀？  
他想起深存于脑海中哈利的眼神——惊恐、绝望，他突然意识到除去那些混乱的感情后那双眼清亮得过分，不该完全来自一个成年人。  
而那分明是他残破的记忆中最清晰的画面。  
线索一开始就存在，德拉科自从在这个过去醒来后有无数次机会发现真相，但无论是医生还是当初救了他的依贝卡都笼统地将时间称为“两年前的夏天”，好巧不巧那时候他已经将逃避变成了习惯，没有深入询问，于是放任真相从身边遛走。  
说不定这是好事，否则就连他自己都想象不出接连不断袭来的绝望会将他打碎成什么模样。  
纸鹤积累了十三个，德拉科默念着“希望救世主能快点来”，将新的那只银色纸鹤放在它的同伴们中间。他口袋里已经没有多余的糖了，时间却才过了24小时不到。  
德拉科从椅子中站起来，伸个懒腰后走向书房。他记得自己当初在进入密室拿银戒的时候顺手将能够监视防护罩的水晶球也给带了出来，通过水晶球可以看到防护罩周围的东西，如今用不顺魔法的德拉科进不了密室没办法看藏书解闷，但他可以选择盯着水晶球猜测哈利什么时候出现。  
水晶球被当年的德拉科随手放在书桌一角，他没敢用清理一新，老老实实找了块还能用的布将上面的灰尘擦干净。水晶球不需要多余的魔力支撑，只需要想象着希望看到的方位，它就能直接展现。  
当德拉科看清水晶球展现给他的是一个没什么印象的傲罗站在他家铁门外用魔杖指着一枚熟悉的银戒念着什么时，楼下大门传来了被咒语轰开的声音。

  
  
“一枚戒指。”赫敏自言自语重复道。  
“今天的第七十一遍。”罗恩仰躺在沙发靠背上计数。  
“可我还是不能理解一枚戒指为什么能成为进入马尔福庄园的唯一途径，我没听说过任何大范围防御魔咒是立足于那么小的物体上的。”赫敏来回转圈，“而且，保卫战的时候霍格沃茨的防护罩没费什么功夫就被食死徒破坏掉了，可是自从马尔福庄园封闭，这么多年来有太多人都试图进入伏地魔曾经的基地，能进去的一个都没有，解开它的关键点居然是一枚戒指？这是什么原理？”  
“亲爱的，虽然你是这世界上最聪明的女巫，可这个问题除非你亲自去问马尔福或者等哈利把戒指带回来研究，你再转也想不出答案。”罗恩无奈地说，“要知道，就算马尔福现在活得像个麻瓜，他们家可是往上追溯几个世纪都不会断的巫师家族！这样的家族总会有莫名其妙的祖传魔法流传下来。”  
昨天晚餐后哈利将自己和德拉科的经历一五一十告诉了赫敏罗恩，从那时起赫敏就一直纠结银戒的作用。她想将银戒拿来看看，借酒消愁喝多了的哈利晕乎乎地表示银戒现在不在他身上，等他明天醒来再去拿。赫敏没办法要求一个醉汉什么，只能同意。  
“韦斯莱家也有吗？”女巫顿时双眼放光。  
“这个……或许曾经有，”罗恩不确定地回答：“你知道的赫敏，过去我们巫师的生活环境可不怎么好，那时候黑魔法是比普通魔法更常见的东西。所以大部分‘传承’都是黑魔法，我相信即使有，我爸爸也早就将它们全扔了。”  
“哦，梅林。在这点上我可真不认同亚瑟，不使用黑魔法当然是好事……但至少应该留下来书面资料用来研究啊！”赫敏为失去的知识痛心无比。  
莫丽突然在外面大喊他们的名字，小夫妻疑惑地对视一眼，立刻走出陋居。  
“有朋友来找你们。”莫丽笑着拍了拍他们，将两人向前推了一把，然后她便走进屋内。即使在他们参加了工作这么多年，莫丽对他们还是有些过度保护。但她已经不会再试图分散他们的注意力或者不给他们谈话机会了，毕竟他们现在谁代表的都不止是一个人。  
卢娜站在陋居外，淡金色的长发在阳光下闪闪发光。  
“你好，赫敏。你好，罗恩。”卢娜轻飘飘地说，“我有打扰到你们吗？”  
“当然没有，卢娜。”赫敏快步走近，给了卢娜一个拥抱；“是有什么发现吗？”  
卢娜接替了谢诺菲留斯的工作，如今是《唱唱反调》的主编，同时在D.A.里她是各种情报的接收人。报纸主编的工作能够对D.A.情报活动提供很大的便利，卢娜对这个安排相当满意。  
“我们这次是要输了吗？还是说那只是太多弯角鼾兽凑在一起造成的假象？”卢娜答非所问。  
“什么？”罗恩赫敏同时不解地反问。  
“哦，是这样的，我的一名记者告诉我说，马尔福庄园突然出现在了视野范围内。”卢娜从包里掏出一张照片，照片上的巫师一遍遍念出咒语，马尔福庄园随着那条咒语一遍遍出现。  
“而且有许多傲罗在那儿，那不是我们……哦，看起来不是我们的人。”看清对面两人僵硬的神色后，卢娜惋惜地叹气；“我们现在要怎么办？”  
幻影显形的声音突然出现在三人附近，摇摇晃晃站稳后哈利冲了过来；“罗恩！赫敏！嗨，你好卢娜。听我说，我已经把我的办公室倒过来找了可我没找到那枚戒指！飞来咒也没有用！”他焦急地说。  
“你好，哈利。你在找什么戒指？”飘飘忽忽的女巫问道：“你和谁订婚了？”  
“哦……不，那只是进入马尔福庄园的一个工具……”  
“你放在办公室里了？！”赫敏突然尖叫起来；“哈利！你为什么会把那么重要的东西放在办公室？！”  
“我、我当时有点儿生气……”  
“我不是要你解释！怎么办，现在怎么办……”赫敏急得直转圈。  
“她这是怎么了？”哈利不解地看向罗恩，刚从巨大的信息量中缓过来的罗恩皱着眉摇头。  
“哈利，这下真的麻烦了。看起来戒指落到了那些过激派手里，而且他们已经解除了马尔福庄园的防御。”罗恩沉重地说。  
“哈利！”赫敏大喊，“马尔福现在在哪儿？”  
“马尔福？”卢娜拧起眉毛，有些奇怪地重复这个名字。  
“应该是伦敦……哦不，梅林！”哈利终于反应过来了；“他在庄园，没有戒指他出不来！”  
黑发傲罗说着就打算幻影移形离开，被赫敏一把拽了回来。  
“听我说！你们都听我说！”赫敏着急地说，“计划必须要提前实施了，但这个计划成功需要德拉科･马尔福本人还有一些正式签署的文件。这些可以等会儿再说，哈利，现在马尔福庄园没有防护罩，别让任何人发现，潜进去找到马尔福，把他带过来！”  
“我要怎么不被发现带他出来！？”哈利目瞪口呆地看着罗恩刚塞他手中的照片，除了念咒语的巫师之外，那里至少还有十个傲罗。  
“我怎么知道？！”赫敏抓狂地喊：“有危险的是你明恋对象，不是我的！你自己想！”  
“果然是要订婚了。”卢娜点点头。  
不要惹一个吃了火药的赫敏是生存所必须明白的，哈利不再多说，点头示意自己明白，下一秒立刻回到格里莫广场12号。  
不过是不能被发现，仔细想想这个要求没那么困难。在霍格沃茨夜游多年的哈利还是有经验的，只要他有自己的隐形斗篷和足够的冒险精神就足够，无论何时格兰芬多都不会缺少冒险精神。  
哈利从抽屉里翻出隐形斗篷，将自己罩住后立刻幻影移形到了马尔福庄园的大门口，跑过石板路从窗户翻进屋内。  
再快点，他必须要尽快找到德拉科，如果德拉科的魔法真的不能正常使用，每过一秒他的处境都更加危险。  
而哈利不敢想象如果德拉科出事了该怎么办，他承受不起再失去德拉科一次的风险。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （正在查看水晶球时，有人幻影移形到了书房）  
> AN德：四分五裂！粉身碎骨！除你武器！神锋无影！昏昏倒地！  
> 马尔福庄园混战结束  
> AN德：卧槽妈呀吓死我了  
> NT哈：……如果你的魔法没出问题，你这么凶残的吗？  
> NT德：我不是我没有我才不会疯得像个格兰芬多  
> AN哈：德拉科！！你把群众演员怎么了！？！？


	21. 今天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 写上章的时候，我想着让马尔福哼歌吧！结果伦敦大桥就自动出现在我脑海里了……  
>  • 不愧是整天和小孩子打交道的糖果店店主，唱歌都是儿歌

  
等脚步声远离，德拉科从柜子后探出脑袋，确认没有人能看到自己后飞快地跑向楼梯。  
防护罩被关闭时他站的位置过于不友好，早在德拉科小时候就清楚地知道，傲罗每次来家里突击搜查的时候首先去的一定是卢修斯的书房，特别是那个胖胖的红头发的姓韦斯莱的，每次看他在卢修斯的书房里乱翻，德拉科都不禁好奇黄鼠狼窝究竟多小，才让他总想赖在这儿挖洞。  
或许傲罗们总在期待某一天他们会将重要物品忘在书房，又或者傲罗守则里专门有一条写着“一定要先搜马尔福家的书房”，而他们意外地喜欢遵守规则，又不是每个人都是热爱打破规则还能被加分的哈利･波特。  
在大门被魔咒轰开的同时，书房里出现了数道幻影显形的声音，德拉科立刻反应了过来，用最快的速度抱起那颗水晶球向傲罗们中间扔去。  
感谢傲罗的职业习惯外加对伏地魔曾经基地的高度警惕，有些人甚至来不急站稳便立刻使用了盔甲护身。于是几个还没能确定自己的同事站在哪里的傲罗的铁甲咒撞在了一起，将使用者向后弹开，在有人能看清德拉科的脸之前他已经冲出书房。  
从房子到最近的可以藏身的地点距离太远，如果跑出去怕是没到一半就会被抓住，因此德拉科往下跑自然不是为了出门，只是为了确保万一发生什么必须要离开房子，从一楼的窗户往外翻显然比从二楼跳下来安全得多。  
他藏在楼梯下，努力分辨傲罗们杂乱的喊话。听起来那些傲罗是和哈利不同派别的，因为他们认为自己不是流亡的食死徒就是救世主的D.A.成员。好吧，至少他们猜对了，从某种意义上来说德拉科的确是流亡的食死徒。  
但如果给他机会去选择，德拉科绝对要站在运气和梅林总是眷顾的哈利･波特那边，他是挺混蛋的可并不傻好吗。  
来自己家的大概有一个傲罗小队，只有两个人留在大厅里守着门并且布下反幻影显形咒，其余的都分散在别的楼层。  
德拉科能理解所有人在庄园异常封闭后都想往里钻的心理，无碍乎是因为怀疑这又是伏地魔的诡计，或者想要假装在这里找到什么能够陷害对手的证据。但是他不太理解这些真开始搜查什么的傲罗，就算怀疑庄园封闭是伏地魔留了后手的证据，现在的当务之急难道不是陷害波特吗？居然都没准备好道具？这反派当得比他还不合格！  
金发巫师在楼梯下蹲得腿酸，魔杖被拿在手指间像圆珠笔一样转来转去，德拉科实在无聊，于是将魔杖指向站在大门口的傲罗。  
“障碍重重！”  
他不抱希望地低声念道，理所当然没有发生任何事。德拉科翻了个白眼，转而瞄准另一个傲罗拿魔杖的手：“除你武器！”  
正在拿着魔杖戳一副挂画的傲罗突然被巨大的推力拍在了墙上，魔杖飞向自己的方向。  
“谁在那儿！”  
魔咒的红光和声音一起抵达，还没有完全退化的战斗本能让德拉科下意识喊了声“盔甲护身”，然而几道红光擦着他的身体击中了墙壁。  
“你他妈就认波特最喜欢的魔咒是吗？！叛徒！”德拉科对着自己的魔杖吼道，翻身向走廊深处跑去，愤怒地在口袋里翻找着什么，顺手拉倒一个柜子挡住身后袭来的一堆不知名的魔咒。  
当柜子被彻底轰碎，他终于找到了一枚手雷样式的东西，趁着双方视线同样被木屑模糊，德拉科拔掉手雷拉环向身后扔去。  
手雷炸出一片雪白，半条走廊都被粘稠的奶油覆盖，爆炸中央的傲罗更是被奶油堆成了雪人，连抬起手都困难。  
“韦斯莱魔法笑料店出品，过生日砸奶油的最佳道具。”他比了个鬼脸，“等回到伦敦我绝对要去投资韦斯莱的店。”德拉科对着被奶油埋起来的傲罗念出缴械咒。  
——然而这次什么都没发生。  
“What the hell？！”金发巫师来不及再多试几次，他已经听到有人在喊“那个人在一楼走廊”了。德拉科将魔杖滑进袖口继续玩儿命地逃跑，他清楚地知道自己不过是一个对魔法生疏了的巫师，没有四次元口袋，可以利用东西实在有限，打不过就跑才是最正确的选择，谁要留下送人头。  
德拉科仅有的优势是他对自家庄园的熟悉程度，他知道哪些地方能够暂时藏身。小时候在被允许玩儿飞天扫帚之前，德拉科热衷于在庄园内寻找藏身点，这项娱乐最大的危险在于他必须在卢修斯或者纳西莎找到自己之前把自己收拾干净，否则会因为灰头土脸像刚在土地里滚了几圈而被训两三个小时。  
现在他正躲在一个废弃的壁炉中，杂物室的壁炉内部比其他的要宽许多，紧贴着砖墙至少能给他争取一个晃神时间。  
外面的脚步声越来越近，德拉科又往墙上缩了缩，蹭了一身灰。他不是不想揍几个傲罗泄愤，但现在什么都没有逃命重要。如果他能用得出幻身咒，德拉科早就在庄园防御被关上的时候跑到最近的麻瓜村落了，可他见鬼的魔法和见鬼的魔杖目前能够使出的魔咒似乎只有霍格沃茨二年级生水平，而且还不稳定，更不要说即使用得出来，在傲罗们发现庄园内有其他人后也已经布满反幻影显形咒了。  
暂时放弃了魔法的金发巫师手中攥着一个半透明的圆球，和之前扔出去的手雷一样，都是罗恩第一次去糖果店时带去的那个箱子里的东西。  
之前和救世主他们吵了一架后，德拉科本想留下箱子把里面的东西都扔出去，毕竟就算是乔治･韦斯莱也不至于真的在箱子开口处设什么恶作剧魔咒——虽然这么想，但开箱时德拉科还是在旁边放了一罐灭火器——打开后他发现乔治难得好心在恶作剧商品里附上了说明书，那些东西听起来意外地有用。德拉科在口袋里装了一些只是为了以防万一，毕竟他店里常驻一个擅长树敌的傲罗，还被黑魔法砸过一次，带点儿恶作剧商品纯粹为了有备无患，没想到真有派上用场的一天。  
门锁被咒语打开，德拉科绷紧精神，值得庆幸的是脚步声只有一个，当他看到一双鞋出现在壁炉附近时立刻将手中的小球弹了出去。半透明小球自动扑到目标脸上，像史莱姆一样紧紧扒着他的脸，阻断了傲罗的声音和视线。德拉科猛地伸出腿一脚踹在傲罗的膝盖上，从壁炉里滚出来抢走了他的魔杖，在爬起来之前又被腿上的拉力扯得摔倒在地。  
“速速禁锢！”  
念咒的声音从门外传来，一条绳子随即捆住了德拉科，攻击他的年轻傲罗站在走廊中，用缴械咒拿走了那根他刚抢到手的魔杖，转头大喊：“我抓到人了！”  
所以傲罗怎么就不能学学麻瓜警察使用对讲机呢？吃了满嘴灰的德拉科边呸边想。对话全靠喊，嗓子不疼吗？我可以趁机推销润喉糖吗？  
话说回来居然不是所有年轻傲罗都是救世主的粉丝？  
屋内很暗，德拉科看不清小心翼翼靠近他的女巫的脸，听上去她刚加入傲罗没多久的样子，语气里充满了不确定。  
他略微弯起腰，在对方看不见的视线死角用手指慢慢地扯着外套，努力回想口袋里还有什么能用的东西。不挣扎不等同于坐以待毙，德拉科从未来带回来的行为准则之一就是如果自己过不舒坦，至少也要让找自己麻烦的人同样不舒坦。  
“你是谁？”年轻的女巫警惕地问。  
“你在马尔福庄园遇见我，为什么不猜猜我是谁？”德拉科没好气地反问。  
“……你有什么目的？”  
“你们在这是为了什么？或许我和你们有同样的目的。”他随口瞎扯。  
年轻的傲罗干脆不说话了，只是用魔杖直直对着德拉科。很快就有三五个傲罗聚集到了杂物室，其中一个试图将最先进来的傲罗脸上的史莱姆拿掉，另一个点亮了吊灯，剩下的全都用魔杖指着德拉科，好像他能用无杖魔法干点儿什么似的。  
啧啧，这待遇，我还是个食死徒的时候都没有过。金发巫师毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。  
当光亮充满房间的瞬间，所有盯着德拉科的傲罗都诡异地安静了下来。半晌，一个巫师用魔杖指着他说：“咒立停。”  
……你是故意的吗？这就把我黑魔标记上的混淆咒给解开了啊！  
德拉科狠狠地瞪着他，但傲罗完全没能注意到，震惊地对其他人说：“这是德拉科･马尔福！？”  
“报告中说德拉科･马尔福死了。”  
“可波特一直坚持他没死。”  
“没可能是复方汤剂吗？”  
“你要去哪儿搞到一个死不见尸的人的头发！”  
“易容马格斯？”  
……  
吱吱喳喳的讨论声吵得德拉科心烦，他简直想说你们能不能不要当着我的面讨论我的死活，但鉴于他并没有那么想去死，还是硬生生忍住了。  
如果他的魔法没有闹别扭，如果他还能有重生前的实力，被抓住简直对不起过去被追杀的经历。可现在被绑在地板上，德拉科不指望魔法还能帮助自己什么，他现在最想要的是口袋中的美工刀，他习惯了用它拆包装盒，当然也可以拆拆绳子。  
德拉科一边关注傲罗们一边在终于拉过来的口袋中摸索，他热爱长风衣不是没有理由的，这种外套的口袋往往很大，将十一英寸的山楂木魔杖塞进去都不会露出来。  
……唯一的问题是当他被绑起来的时候，根本摸不到底。  
“不管是真是假，有一个长得和小马尔福一样的人显然对我们没好处。”  
在德拉科能摸到任何东西之前，一直举着魔杖对准德拉科的傲罗开口了，他站在最靠近门口的位置，从最初就没有放下满身的戒备。  
立刻有其他人反驳道：“但是如果他能站在我们这边，还是留下他比较好。”  
两种意见相持不下，越吵越激动，德拉科下意识向后挪了挪。他清楚地知道不管他们打算干什么自己都不会有好下场，这群过激派的傲罗没什么做不出来的，如果他们还有良心存在上辈子他也不会被杀。  
活见鬼了，如果这就是他的结局，一切和上辈子有什么不同？梅林重给他一次机会只是为了让他再死一次？他不喜欢这个荣誉校友果然不是毫无道理的。  
看来这真的不过是世界给他开的玩笑，能指望玩笑有什么好结局。  
原本争执不下的傲罗们不知怎么达成了共识，决定要先将德拉科关在其他地方。金发巫师顾不上再装什么老实，险险避开想要抓住他的傲罗，手指刚碰到口袋中美工刀的柄，却听见几声重叠的惨叫，位置稍微靠近他的人全都弹飞到房间另一侧。  
……别告诉他实际年龄都快五十了的巫师还能经历魔力暴动。  
德拉科还在愣神的时候突然被什么看不见的人抓着拖离了原位，数道魔咒打在他原本的位置，炸裂了地板，剩下慢了半拍的全都被一个铁甲咒挡在外面。  
德拉科眨眨眼，不敢确定现在看到的东西究竟是不是幻象：掀开隐形斗篷的救世主正以一种熟悉的姿态挡在自己面前，之所以会感到熟悉是因为他曾有无数次看到过那样坚定的哈利･波特，格兰芬多黄金男孩总有太多东西想要保护，曾经的德拉科以摧毁它们为乐。  
他看惯了哈利满是敌意的样子，从对面；他发誓自己没见过哈利充满杀意的样子，从背面。如果是幻象不应该栩栩如生，可认为自己值得保护的人明明早就全都不在了才对，他哪儿值得救世主这么做。  
好像他德拉科･马尔福本身这个存在，真的对某个人而言能有多么重要一样。  
“还愣着干什么！？”哈利解开德拉科身上的绳子，将他从地上捞起来推了一把。  
“跑啊！”  
金发巫师依旧没缓过来，本能地跟着抓住自己手腕的人往外跑。他猜这是个像得不能再像的幻象，但是手腕上的确传来了火热的触感。  
德拉科永远都忘不了这个，当有求必应室变成了无边的火海，他像一条快要旱死的鱼被留在沙滩上，砂砾钻进每个被碎石划破的细小伤口。他痛到控制不住溢出的眼泪，却在下一秒被热气蒸干，他绝望了，却还在祈祷着能不能有谁看到自己救救自己。然后救世主飞回来了，一次又一次向他伸出手，掌心的温度比火还高，偏偏还比这世上的任何东西都令人安心。  
不管什么样的救世主永远都是救世主，如果他看到了你在乎了你，在抵达黎明之前他绝对不会放开手。  
德拉科不喜欢火，也不喜欢阳光。  
但他或许可以试着去喜欢哈利·波特。  
德拉科突然伸出另一只手死死攥住哈利的手腕，然后将跑过头直冲先前被他炸成奶油堆的走廊而去的救世主甩进另一条通路。听到哈利骂骂咧咧的抱怨声，他放声大笑起来。  
哈利･波特，救世主先生，在我需要你的时候你总是来得太晚，而那时我往往已经无药可救。  
但是感谢上帝，感谢梅林，或者管他什么都好，感谢你，你还是来了。


	22. 审判

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 所有我流drarry身高采用的都是小说里的原设定，就是说哈利和他爹詹姆差不多高，德拉科稍微比哈利高一两厘米  
>  • 在战斗中，所有人都超警惕的情况下，斗篷罩了他们俩分分钟被发现  
>  • 威森加摩的审判室内的设定取自电影小说糅合，也可以当成小说里的经过这么些年改革了

  
“我以为你是良心发现回来救我的？！”  
“不然我是来干什么的？！”  
“那你为什么不能直接把我送出去？！你良心不痛吗？你的隐形斗篷呢！”德拉科抓住哈利的领子用力将他往一间屋子里甩去，哈利扣着德拉科的手腕将他一同带了进来，几个爆破咒立刻擦着他们刚才的位置打向天花板。  
他们在地上滚了好几圈才停下，德拉科被呛得直咳嗽，哈利伸腿带上门。  
“听着马尔福，”哈利立刻爬起来指着德拉科说：“虽然我是来救你的，但要不是和你立下的牢不可破誓言我绝对会等他们把你带走后再救你出来顺便捣了他们的基地，这些对我而言同样重要！行了行了别那么看着我我办得到而且说白了也是为了你，所以别抱怨那么多！”他掏出魔杖想要锁门，然后看着在刚才躲避爆炸时被压断了的冬青木魔杖一阵无言。  
“……好吧，就不说隐形斗篷本来就装不下我们两个，”比起刚才的激动，哈利相当淡定地将断成两截的魔杖放进口袋，拉着德拉科往连通的房间跑。“我现在连魔杖都断了。”  
他们穿过几个相连的房间，德拉科看着哈利根本称不上“紧张”的表情，终于忍不住了。  
“你怎么这么淡定？”他皱着眉问，“你的魔杖断了，你还在被自己手下的傲罗追杀！你们傲罗都这么野蛮的吗？！”  
“我淡定是因为我知道怎么才能修好它，以及野蛮的只有他们，而我习惯了被那群人在背后放枪！”  
“你一定是在开玩笑，”德拉科不敢置信地看着他：“我以为你才是这世界上最野蛮的……What the fuck！”  
哈利推翻一张长桌将德拉科扔到桌子背面，自己也跳过去之后给了他一个白眼；“谢谢你对我有这么高的评价。”  
“不客气波特，你刚证明了你完全对得起它。”德拉科捂着撞疼的脑袋呲牙咧嘴靠在桌子上，当他发觉这是纳吉尼用餐的那张桌子后不自在地往前挪了挪。  
“所以接下来怎么办？”看着哈利迷茫的表情，德拉科恨不得拿锤子砸碎他的脑袋；“别告诉我你什么计划都没有就这么过来了！”  
“当然不是，”哈利立刻反驳，“赫敏的意思是让我找到你后就离开庄园带你去陋居，可谁知道你会被那么多人围着，根本跑不掉！”  
“如果我能用魔法你以为我会被轻易抓住吗！？”  
几道魔咒打在了桌子上，德拉科转身向被摔开的门扔出一个东西，门口走廊瞬间变成一大片沼泽，传来至少两个人的惊呼。  
他抓着哈利就跑。  
“你随身携带这种东西？”哈利目瞪口呆。  
“鉴于我有一个随时可能给我下吐真剂的危险店员，他还总是会拉着其他人一起牵扯上麻烦，我不觉得我的行为有任何不妥。”德拉科尖锐地说；“记得提醒我回去投资韦斯莱的店，我要爱死这些恶作剧道具了。”  
“先回得去再说吧！我魔杖都断了！”  
他们又找到了一个暂时歇脚的屋子，哈利将断成两截的冬青木魔杖在德拉科眼皮底下晃了晃，金发巫师这才“噢——”了一声，解开袖扣抽出自己的魔杖递给他。  
“你试试这个，”他建议道，“挺好用的。”  
魔杖在德拉科手里没有任何作用，既然它曾经被另一个救世主用来打败伏地魔，想来对这个也不会有太大排斥。  
哈利怀疑地接过德拉科的魔杖。他不是没用过别人的魔杖，其中最好用的是赫敏的，剩下的或许是因为原主都是食死徒的缘故对他都有不同程度的排斥。而德拉科……一天前他们还在吵架，两周前还在互相试探，八年前还在你死我活，哈利怀疑这根魔杖会直接炸了自己。  
然而格兰芬多从不缺少冒险精神。  
哈利用它指着空气；“Confringo.”  
伴随着巨大的爆炸声，一整面墙被轰飞了出去，掩盖了德拉科的尖叫。  
“波特！你他妈就是个疯子！”德拉科掐着哈利的脖子喊，“谁会拿爆破咒来试验魔杖好不好用？荧光闪烁和悬浮咒都被你吃了吗！？”  
哈利艰难地指着洞开的墙壁；“但你不能否认我炸出了一条路！”  
德拉科转头看了看空了的墙壁，刚才的爆炸声足够引起其他人的注意，他听得到愈发逼近的脚步声。  
“那你还呆在这儿愣什么！”他立刻改了口气，理直气壮地抱怨，拉着哈利往外跑。  
刚离开反幻影显形咒范围，哈利便带着德拉科直接幻影移形到了陋居外。第二次在完全没有准备好的情况下就被带着随从显形的德拉科落地后又没站稳，在十几双眼睛的注视下一屁股摔倒在地上。  
“别动手！”赫敏及时制止了其中几个反应迅速将魔杖对准德拉科的同伴，“这都是自己人。”她说。  
“可是这个人看起来……”周围有不少看着眼熟的人，然而说话那个德拉科没什么印象，应该不是他们同届的学生。那个可怜的巫师看上去惊吓过度了。  
“德拉科·马尔福不是死了吗！？”他惊恐地喊了出来。  
说真的，能不能别再当着我的面讨论我的死活？德拉科甩掉头发上的灰顺便甩乱发型，蹭地一下站起来，冲那群不由自主后退了一步的校友们露出一副在杂志上见过的阳光到吓人的微笑。  
“你们好，我叫汤姆·费尔顿，是个演员。我和旁边这位先生有个交易，他请我来扮演一个人——那么我们能先来谈谈报酬吗？说不定谈完我还能赶上回家喝下午茶。”  
真感谢这群巫师不看电影，他借用别人名字都不会被戳穿。大概是在场所有人中最纯血的巫师德拉科･马尔福，看着对面一群恍然大悟的亲麻瓜巫师们，在心里翻了个白眼。  
赫敏和哈利同时打了个寒颤。  
罗恩凑到赫敏耳朵旁低声问：“他是不是说过你还欠他钱来着？”  
“闭嘴。”赫敏敲了他一下。“那是他坑我的。”

  
  
威森加摩和多年前一样昏暗阴森，穿着黑色巫师袍的那些人一部分幸灾乐祸地看着审判室中间椅子上坐着的人，另一部分则显得忧心忡忡。而紫红色的长袍的那部分不论真实心情是什么，都在竭力令自己的表情看上去中立。  
“我提过太多次威森加摩的审判系统根本不合理，应该要有律师席位，可他们居然拒绝改进！哦好吧，至少过了这么些年，他们终于同意设立旁听席了，否则我们今天根本进不来。在这方面麻瓜做得要比巫师好得多不是吗？”坐在旁听席第一排的赫敏凑近坐在她左手边的人，小声抱怨。  
“别想太多，她就是励志把这段话说给每个人听。”罗恩对满脸见鬼直往自己这边躲的德拉科说，“差不多就和哈利念叨你的频率一样。”  
他们分别坐在德拉科两侧，为了防止在陋居外看到了德拉科的同伴们有机会问什么麻烦的问题。  
“那还真是可怕，你们格兰芬多永远能在出人意料的地方刷新别人接受能力的下限。”德拉科讽刺道。  
罗恩转头对目瞪口呆的D.A.成员解释：“职业演员，入戏太深。”  
职业演员德拉科·马尔福立刻收获了一堆混杂着不自在的敬佩目光。  
即使在德拉科最大胆的妄想里也没有出现过这样的场面：哈利·波特坐在威森加摩审判室正中央，而他坐在后面被曾经的敌人包围、收着他们不带恶意的目光、托着脸看笑话。  
当然，严格来说他并没有看笑话，仅仅是走进威森加摩的铁门就需要德拉科用全部的力气来保持双腿不颤抖，哪怕宽沿帽遮住了他大半张脸，哪怕心里清楚自己不是被审判的那个，他也无法放松神经。  
他说服自己把这当做必须要还的债，另一个世界里的救世主在审判中帮过他一把，而德拉科不喜欢欠别人的。否则他打死也不会再进审判室一次。  
威森加摩简直是魔法部最有工作效率的机构，在德拉科刚从庄园跑到陋居、背着其余所有人和黄金三人组商量好——或者说，因为愚蠢的格兰芬多暴露太早而被迫接受——一个听上去十分不靠谱、其中大部分需要“你自由发挥”的计划后，威森加摩的猫头鹰紧接着就送到了哈利手里。  
是的没错，送到了哈利而不是德拉科的手里，里面通篇没有提到德拉科的名字，而安给哈利的罪名是袭击傲罗。  
“他们有没有意识到这封信是给傲罗司司长的？！”读完信后罗恩暴躁地骂了三分钟，期间德拉科笑得喘不过气。  
现在，被指控了袭击傲罗的傲罗司司长先生脸上带着不知是否装出来的不安，死死盯着正对面的现法律执行司司长，加德文·罗巴兹。  
“现在，所有人都到齐了。”加德文用令人不自在的目光扫过旁听席，视线在戴着帽子的德拉科身上停顿了比看其他人更长的时间。  
他清清嗓子，继续说：“8月12日的审判¹，”哈利不自在地挪了挪身子；“审理现傲罗司司长哈利･詹姆斯･波特攻击同僚一案，本次审判允许证人和旁听者出席。在此之前，我——加德文･罗巴兹，魔法部法律执行司司长，有权要求所有人不得隐瞒自己的身份。旁听席上戴着帽子的巫师先生，请摘下你的帽子。”  
这下所有人的目光都集中到了德拉科身上，哈利猛地回头，赫敏和罗恩明显绷紧了身子。  
金发巫师沉默了两秒，发出一声无可奈何的叹息。  
“我猜，所有场合下能被称为‘救世主’的人，都需要一个戏剧化的登场不是吗？”德拉科笑了两声，用堪称标志性的、家族遗传的、拖着长腔的语调问。他摘掉帽子，面对前方所有人挑起眉毛；“你们好啊，威森加摩的巫师们。我是马尔福，德拉科･马尔福。”  
审判室顿时被惊呼和倒抽冷气的声音充满，但德拉科还是听到了身后细微的掌声。“职业演员不愧是职业的。”D.A.成员们互相耳语。  
德拉科脸上挂着游刃有余又得意的微笑，内心抓狂到上窜下跳。  
这和说好的不一样！！！  
说好的他会在加德文说完指控哈利的罪名后再出场呢？说好的他只需要附和赫敏的说辞、根据她的话再自由发挥点儿什么就行了呢？这也太过自由发挥了吧！  
好在陷入混乱的显然不止德拉科一个，为了掌控局面，率先反应过来的德拉科提高音量补充：“以防我的表述不清楚，我，德拉科･马尔福，作为被控方证人出席。”  
他不想和魔法部打交道不代表他不擅长这个，如果不擅长的话，上辈子在德拉科刚成为家主的时候马尔福庄园就会被魔法部搬空了。  
这下终于有人反应过来了，一名穿着紫红色长袍的女巫开口道：“根据我们所掌握的情况，德拉科･马尔福先生至少在七年前就已经丧生。你必须提供足够证明自己身份的证据，才能被认同为被控方证人。”  
“显然你们的眼睛瞎的也不是一天两天了，我活生生地在这儿呢。”德拉科立刻呛了回去，赫敏不着痕迹的给了他一肘击。  
好吧，看来呛错人了，这个是崇拜救世主的那种。  
但是后面的人明明鼓掌鼓得更起劲儿了！  
金发巫师翻了个白眼，摊开手；“好吧好吧，你们要怎么证明？”  
另一个巫师说：“魔法签名。”  
“真遗憾，我……”  
“我有另一份能证明他身份的东西。”赫敏站起来打断了德拉科的话，她从包里掏出一卷羊皮纸，展开在身前。“这是任何加入D.A.的巫师都必须留下的签名备份，马尔福的名字在上面，你们可以直接检查这个签名的真伪。”  
……我什么时候加入那个见鬼的小团体了？！德拉科狠狠地瞪向哈利，救世主转过身假装没看见。  
羊皮纸被递给威森加摩成员里一位在古灵阁担任解咒员的巫师，当他确认了那的确是德拉科･马尔福本人在三个月内的签名后，交头接耳的声音更大了。  
但是似乎D.A.成员都默认那是赫敏的伪造，有几个人还拍了拍赫敏的肩膀。  
所以我什么时候在那上面签过名？！德拉科内心抓狂得更厉害了。  
虽然对他而言这件事百利而无一害，如果威森加摩非要为难自己，那就是和整个D.A.对着干，即使是加德文也需要三思。  
“好吧，既然你的确是马尔福先生，或许我们得到的消息是有人故意传出来的流言。”说这话时加德文盯着哈利，脸上满是毫不掩饰的怀疑，救世主理直气壮地瞪了回去。“那么让我们继续，波特先生，你对这个控诉是否……”  
“我有异议。”赫敏又捣了他一下，德拉科不得不站起来反驳。  
自由发挥！赫敏给他比口型。  
真当我是职业演员吗！德拉科在心里竖了个中指。“在你们指控……嗯，傲罗司司长哈利･波特之前，身为一个守法公民，哦不，守法巫师，我需要一个为什么傲罗会闯进我家庄园的解释。”  
“这个问题或许你要问波特，马尔福先生。”加德文冷静地说，“毕竟他才是傲罗的直属上司。”  
“可是我们都知道这场审判之所以开始，是因为波特攻击了那些傲罗，我相信只要你没瞎就看得出来他们是对立的。而这就很好解释了波特的所作所为，那是正当防卫，考虑到有一群身份不明的人突然闯入我家还攻击我的事实。”  
法律执行司司长狠狠皱起眉头；“你自己也说了，马尔福先生，那里是‘你家’……”  
“哈利是马尔福的私人保镖，”赫敏突然打断道。“他当然有理由出现在马尔福庄园。”  
好极了，剧情走向越来越奇幻了。德拉科叹气。电影都不敢这么拍。  
救世主终于决定不当花瓶了，他清清嗓子，成功吸引了所有人的注意力，这让德拉科松了一口气。  
他小心翼翼地从口袋中掏了什么出来，确认周围人都在看着哈利后，将那东西贴到了左臂上。  
“我假设，所有人都还记得我曾经说过在战争全面开始之前德拉科･马尔福就失踪了。”哈利面不改色地瞎扯：“实际上这是凤凰社为了保护他而做出的决定，七年前，德拉科･马尔福因在食死徒中的卧底身份被发现，逃脱过程中受到了严重的黑魔法伤害，从此魔力变得不可控。为了防止被人报复，他一直躲在被赤胆忠心咒保护的地方疗养，而我负责保护他。直到五年前德拉科･马尔福才停止不定时的魔力暴动，也因此回到了马尔福庄园。但他仍然无法正常使用魔法，马尔福庄园突然封闭也是我们为了他的安全考虑才做出的决定。”  
“如果需要什么证据的话，这里有圣芒戈治疗师的诊断证明。”赫敏又掏出一张羊皮纸，让它直接飞到先前那位解咒员的手中。  
她真的伪造得出来啊？！虽然自己的魔法不可控是事实，但看到解咒员点头后，德拉科还是感到了一阵胃痛。  
“我接到了马尔福发出的求救信号，我当然会为了保护他而攻击正在攻击他的人。”哈利摊开手，“现在是我们需要讨一个解释了，先生。在我没有同意的情况下，为什么会有傲罗攻击德拉科･马尔福？为什么在看到我出现之后也不停止、甚至攻击他们的司长？谁给他们的命令？”  
他看向穿着紫红色长袍的金斯莱，魔法部部长摇摇头，回答道自己不会直接对傲罗下命令。  
“波特，你根本没说到点子上。”德拉科忍不住插嘴；“首先我需要一个解释，为什么会有傲罗非法入侵我家，为什么我给波特、他放在办公室里的通行钥匙会在其他人手里，他们是怎么偷来的？梅林啊，那群强盗都把我家给拆了！”  
审判团成员低声耳语，过了一会儿一位巫师被推出来当发言人，他严肃地看着德拉科的左臂，直到金发巫师不自在地往后躲了躲才舒展眉头，理直气壮地开口：  
“在此之前，马尔福先生，波特先生和格兰杰小姐说你曾为凤凰社做间谍，可我们这里只有能证明你在几个月前加入D.A.的证据。”他咬重“几个月前”的发音，举起羊皮纸说，“或者换句话说，你能否证明自己不是食死徒。”  
就知道会来这个。德拉科苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴。他向后靠上椅背，将右脚踝搭在左膝盖上，用不亚于刚才被盯着看的时间瞪回去直到赫敏和罗恩都不耐烦了才傲慢地开口：  
“我不知道这和我们现在在谈论的事有什么关系，显然我早就已经被凤凰社保护、被D.A.接受了，除非你的意思是只要我胳膊上有黑魔标记傲罗就能随心所欲闯入我家威胁我的生命。”他冷笑出声，“我希望你们去麻瓜书店找本字典重新学学‘间谍’这个词的含义，那代表深入敌营，简单来说，就算我有黑魔标记也不值得奇怪。但是很遗憾——”德拉科从容地卷起左臂袖子；“恐怕你们要失望了，毕竟对当时的我而言，深入敌营和回家不过是同样的概念。”  
露出的左臂上没有任何痕迹。  
“我就说嘛。”罗恩嘀咕了句不明所以的话。  
“所以，”德拉科扬起一边眉毛，“现在我能要求我要的解释了吗？”

  
  
接下来的发展十分顺利，当德拉科的身份被承认，所有事上他都占了理。  
毕竟混战发生在马尔福庄园，他的魔法不能正常使用也是事实，另一派甚至一时半会儿伪造不出八年间音讯全无此刻却突然出现的德拉科任何犯罪的证据。无论从哪种角度看德拉科都是纯粹的受害者，而这个受害者还能证明哈利･波特行为的正当性。  
审判的最终结果是参与混战的傲罗——除了哈利以外，在找出指使人之前全都停职调查。而四分之三的审判团成员认为哈利是无罪的，其中还有部分坚称马尔福庄园发生的事是一场有计划的谋杀。加德文看上去气急败坏，可明火毕竟没有烧到他身上，他还没傻到自投罗网。  
赫敏对这个结果十分满意，用她的话说这是反击的第一枪，刚走出审判室她就激动地给了哈利一个拥抱。  
“哈利，哦，哈利！我真的太爱你了！”她开心地说，“你这次接得太棒了，你终于有一次不那么傻了！”  
“那我呢？”被忽视了的罗恩不满地问。  
赫敏怜爱地看着他；“亲爱的，要知道，即使你很傻我也依然爱你。”  
“这还差不多……等等好像哪里不太对？！”  
德拉科冲他们翻白眼，努力压下上扬的嘴角。他不得不承认自己很久没这么神清气爽了，在审判室里赢过威森加摩这件事足够让他暂时忘记任何不愉快。  
哈利从人群中挤出来凑到他身边，压低声音问：“嘿，马尔福。你，嗯，你还生气吗？”  
……说起来，好像他们之前还在吵架来着？  
德拉科装模作样地想了一会儿，在哈利局促不安之前摆了摆手。  
“但是不生气不代表我完全原谅你。”他补充，没有放过救世主眼中亮起又暗下去的光。  
“不过我可以给你一个机会，波特。如果你能马上带我离开这个狮子窝，我会它放进选项。”德拉科苦着脸指了指旁边凑成一团的D.A.，丝毫不掩饰语气中的嫌弃；“去哪儿随你，只要不是狮子窝。”  
“梅林啊，别那么刻薄！这里还有不少拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇呢，而你正好是个斯莱特林！”哈利笑弯了眼角，他抓住德拉科的肩膀，这次金发巫师终于能在有准备的情况下幻影移形离开了魔法部。  
  


  
  
  
——————————————  
¹：第五部里，哈利因使用守护神咒被威森加摩审判，就是在8月12日。选择这个日期完全是个人的恶趣味w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN德：你傻啊！把魔杖给他就等于拿不回来了！！  
> NT德：他不是说能修好自己的吗？干嘛霸占我的？


	23. 明天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 在想如果AN奶妈德和NT戏精德真在正篇里遇见了  
>  • NT德：……你好我是汤姆･费尔顿╱喝了复方汤剂的AN德：你好我叫莱尔瑞╱NT德：介绍一下，波特。这是我失散多年的女儿╱AN德：滚你大爷！  
>  • 他俩要是遇见了那就是从头到尾都在诠释什么叫【我犯起病来自己都想打自己】

  
“要知道，波特。”德拉科披着隐形斗篷盘腿坐在草地上，只留一个脑袋在外面。“当我说‘去哪儿随你’的时候，我真的没想到你会带我来霍格沃茨。”  
“你是在期待我带你去什么地方吗？”哈利飞快地从土坑里抬起头，立刻被一块小石子砸中了脑门。  
“别曲解我的意思！”德拉科怒吼，“我只是没期待你会带我来挖邓布利多的坟墓！上帝啊！梅林啊！去他妈的什么都好，邓布利多会被你气得在棺材里打滚的！”  
哈利决定不去问德拉科脸红是因为被说中了还是单纯气的。  
“他知道我要做什么。如果你能安静点儿，只要不引来别人，邓布利多是不会介意的。”他继续往坑外铲土。  
德拉科不屑地哼哼，“不介意？”他尖锐地问，“邓布利多告诉你的？”  
哈利意外怔住了，随后露出一个苦笑。“是啊，邓布利多亲口告诉我的，他说他相信我的判断和行为的必要性。”  
德拉科突然想起了上辈子那个哈利告诉他的有关脑海中国王十字车站的故事，于是老老实实安静了下来，不再继续这个话题。但当看到哈利从邓布利多的坟墓中拿出老魔杖后，他还是忍不住继续嘲讽：  
“波特，你确定邓布利多不会介意？挖开他的坟墓就为了拿走他的魔杖。”  
“我不会拿走的。”哈利摇了摇头，他从口袋中掏出断成两截的冬青木魔杖，用老魔杖在裂口处点了点。  
“恢复如初。”  
断成两截的魔杖重新连上了，杖尖迸出红色的火星。他将修好的魔杖递到德拉科脸前，笑得像个讨奖的孩子一样。  
“你看，我说了它能修好的！”在哈利眼神的无声催促下，德拉科接过冬青木魔杖。意外——或者说，并不意外地，他感受到了从指尖传来的一股细微的暖流。  
“难怪当年你会把魔杖还给我。”德拉科喃喃自语道，上辈子他的魔杖的的确确易主过，如果哈利没有修好自己原本的魔杖，德拉科不会奇怪救世主会不把魔杖还给他。  
那毕竟是打败了伏地魔的魔杖，而且看起来哈利用得还蛮顺手。  
“你说什么？”  
“不，没什么。”金发巫师看着救世主重新将老魔杖放回棺材中，不赞同地撇撇嘴。“只是在想，老魔杖就在这儿，你居然不要它。你是傻了还是怎么的？”  
冬青木魔杖在德拉科的指尖转来转去，哈利没有开口要，德拉科也就没打算主动还。他的魔杖可还在哈利手里，如果哈利连魔杖都不打算还给他至少德拉科手里还有一根能用的魔杖。  
而救世主已经在拿着他的魔杖十分顺手地用魔法复原坟墓了。  
“我觉得还是拿着自己的魔杖比较开心，”拿着山楂木魔杖的哈利说，收获了再一个白眼。“我对老魔杖带来的力量没什么兴趣，我不是伏地魔那个疯子，也不是他那些迷恋力量的追随者。我只是需要用它修好最适合自己的魔杖，我有足够的不能死的理由。”  
这话突然把德拉科冻清醒了：对了，食死徒。如果哈利知道他曾经真的是个食死徒会说些什么？他不可能永远在胳膊上贴着魔法笑料店的隐形贴。虽然就哈利一直以来的表现来看，他似乎不在意自己手臂上有没有那个丑陋的标记，然而这无法改变他听到过的所有直接保证和坦白都是在那次喝醉酒、哈利看到了自己干净的左臂之后。哈利･波特已经成功骗了他那么多次，德拉科无从得知救世主的话里有多少谎言。  
他可以试着去喜欢一个喜欢自己的哈利･波特，然而哈利还是救世主，救世主真的会喜欢一个前食死徒吗？  
他不想再毫无准备被从云端打下，即使注定要摔下来，至少也要是自己找准着陆点往下跳。他不会再狼狈了，又不是说除了魔法界以外德拉科就没地方去，他在麻瓜界活得好好的。万一魔法界还是容不下他，只能再回麻瓜伦敦，他就去烦死有对象的依贝卡。  
“是啊，救世主总不会和我们这种人一样。”德拉科故作轻松地打趣道。  
“你什么时候说话能不那么阴阳怪气？”哈利叹气，“六年级的时候是我怀疑错了你，我道歉，马尔福。你刚在整个威森加摩面前证明了自己不是个食死徒。”  
“偶尔还是可以相信自己的直觉的，波特，你根本没怀疑错我。”他将左手衣袖卷到手肘以上，在哈利不解的眼神下从手腕处撕了一层半透明的薄膜下来。  
苍白的小臂上残留着明显的灰色。  
德拉科丢失的记忆里包括了上辈子他用来清除黑魔标记的魔药配方，好在他胳膊上的黑魔标记早就被清除了效力，不会永远浮现在任何掩饰之上，否则刚才在威森加摩一定没那么容易被放过。  
只是不论如何，以后他可能都需要随身携带遮瑕膏了。  
哈利低头盯着德拉科手臂上黑魔标记的残留，一声不吭，搞得他心里直发毛。当他受不了恼人的沉默收回手臂时，哈利却一把抓住了他的手腕。  
——然后在德拉科开始惊慌之前，狠狠地、用尽全力在褪色的标记上搓了一下。  
“嗷！你他妈干什么？！”德拉科踹开哈利捂着被搓红了的胳膊飞快地向后退开，怒视救世主。  
“嗯……我在想它是不是画上去的。”哈利看了看自己的拇指，上面并没有墨色。“纹身？”他猜测。  
“是啊！伏地魔亲自做的纹身，赶上店庆还打八折附赠一个拥抱呢！！”德拉科要被气死了，上帝啊，他冒着被逮的风险在傲罗头子面前暴露黑魔标记去试探，试探的结果居然是哈利･波特是个傻逼？  
这还用试探吗？他早就知道波特是个傻逼！  
“可是黑魔标记不能用任何东西隐藏，如果不是假的，我之前……”哈利突然闭嘴，德拉科冷笑两声帮他补充完：“你之前扒了我衣服的那次，我胳膊上既没有这个——”他晃了晃那张的半透明薄膜，“也没有印记？”  
救世主看上去像是只犯了错被抓包的小狗，搞得德拉科愣是忘记了嘲讽的方法。  
“……永远不要自大得以为自己了解了所有魔法，波特。这属于你不知道也不该知道的范围。”纯血巫师顿了顿，总结道。“而且，我不可能为了刺激你就主动在自己胳膊上纹这么丑的图案，伏地魔疯了之后品味越来越差了。”  
哈利看上去松了一口气。  
“所以你……”他的视线离开了褪色的黑魔标记，在德拉科身上游走起来。“你身上那些伤是怎么弄的？”  
“……请你再说一遍？”德拉科揉揉耳朵。  
“你身上的伤是怎么来的？”  
德拉科觉得自己被掐住了脖子，呼吸都变得困难，憋在心里的疑问却偏偏挑这个时候冲破阻碍爆发了出来。  
“你问我这个？波特，在我给你看了黑魔标记之后所有你想问的只有这个？！”  
“那些疤痕看上去很严重，我猜你的魔法不好用也和这个有关，它们说不定差点就害死你，我找不到比这个还值得关心的了。”哈利走到德拉科身旁坐下，理所当然地回答。  
“你就一点也不在乎……这个？”德拉科晃了晃左臂，没能说出原本打算的那句“我曾经是个食死徒”。  
如果哈利非要当睁眼瞎，那就让他误解去吧，德拉科才不会费尽心思把自己往火坑里推，他拒绝解释更多有关自己黑魔标记的事，说出一部分事实已经到他的底线了。  
“天啊，别那么难搞，马尔福！我从六年级开始就坚信你是食死徒，因为这件事还和罗恩他们吵起来过。”哈利瞥了他一眼，满不在乎地说。“他们都觉得伏地魔不可能把一个学生拉进队伍，可你当时怎么看都不对劲。我一直没怀疑过自己的猜测——好吧，至少在看到你的胳膊之前。我一直都知道，可我还是想要找你。如果你要问原因，我不会说从最初开始就没有别的目的，我说过，我不喜欢你父母，马尔福，但我从没想过要害他们死亡。我也接受不了可能杀了你的事实，虽然罗恩赫敏他们总说那不是我的错，是伏地魔的错，但我还是接受不了。我……从决定告诉你真相开始，我就在想那些我欠你的不论用什么方法我都会还，当然！这和我喜欢你完全是两件不一样的事！”  
“是啊是啊，毕竟是连索命咒都用不顺的圣人波特。”德拉科打断哈利颇有发展成肉麻告白趋势的话。  
他不想听救世主的真情流露，只需要知道对方的真实态度。德拉科只是打算尝试正视，还没做好准备陷得更深。  
“我认为那和对面站着谁还是有很大关系的，”哈利翻翻白眼，“面对伏地魔的时候我就没有一点心理负担。”  
“慢着。”德拉科竖起一只手，不敢相信地问：“你的意思是——你用索命咒干掉了伏地魔？！”  
“这很奇怪吗？他害了我父母我教父害了你害了那么多人，我给他一个索命咒怎么了，难道你指望我用缴械咒打赢他？”哈利不敢相信地说：“拜托，即使是你口中‘愚蠢的格兰芬多’都不会有这种天真的想法。”  
你刚才嘲讽了另一个世界的自己你知道吗愚蠢的格兰芬多！  
梅林啊，你在这个世界写的到底是什么样的剧本。  
“所以你打算告诉我了吗？关于你身上的伤。”哈利将话题拐了回来。  
德拉科仔细想了想，叹气。“我记不清所有事，”他挑着部分真相说，“我受伤了，被人送到麻瓜医院，医生没办法用麻瓜的方法彻底治愈黑魔法造成的伤害。所以我昏迷了两年，醒来后什么都变了。”德拉科做了个手势示意哈利闭嘴；“不，不是你的错，波特。虽然我记不住全部但可以肯定这和你没关系，不过我不会告诉你发生过什么，这是我可以坦白给你的全部真相。即使你打算继续怀疑我我也不会说更多。”  
那是永远属于我一个人的昨天，我再混蛋也不至于用那些和你无关的悲剧指责你。  
哈利看上去并不满意这种模糊不清的解释，但德拉科不打算再说更多，于是只好打消继续问的念头，喃喃自语地反驳我才没怀疑，我只是在乎你。  
他可不想再和德拉科･马尔福在霍格沃茨吵起来了，六年级的意外直到现在也是哈利的心理阴影。  
很久以后，当德拉科知道了这件事，他激动地想要给《预言家日报》寄猫头鹰。  
“他们甚至会把我写进书里——德拉科･马尔福，一生中最伟大的成就，三番五次成为哈利･波特抹不掉的心理阴影。”金发巫师站在满屋糖果中间挥舞着魔杖兴奋地说：“我会出名的！”  
但是现在，站在选择的十字路口中央的德拉科依旧茫然而低落，他将长袖放下来遮住左臂上的灰色，不知还能说些什么。  
暑假期间的霍格沃茨除了一些教授之外没有人在，安静得出奇。在德拉科的记忆里，有着一群格兰芬多的学校总是乱哄哄的，充满活力。他有过几年正常的学校生活，却傻得不知道享受，战争开始后才明白所谓的“平静”多么珍贵。  
“我在想，”一旁不知何时躺到了草地上的救世主突然开口，“如果我们从一开始就是朋友，一切会变得多不一样，说不定我还会进斯莱特林。”  
“要我提醒你吗，格兰芬多？”德拉科刻薄地说，“当初是你拒绝我的。”  
“你不能否认那时候你表现得太混蛋了！当然，这不是说你现在就不混蛋了。”  
“你第一天认识我吗，波特？”  
哈利笑了起来，“我认识你足够久啦，马尔福。”  
久到终于能明白一个人的本质，久到终于能坦然接受。所有我希望的真的只是你能在这里安全地、快乐地、好好地活下去。  
没有硝烟的战争马上就会结束，世界对你会很和善，你就该生活在这样的世界上，战争和你合不来。  
“……而你就这么接受了？”德拉科轻声问。  
“是的，我不想再失去任何身边的东西。有个人对我说过，不要怜悯死者，去怜悯活着的人。”哈利翘起腿。“在此之前，我总得认清‘活着的人’的本质吧。”  
“……真巧，也有人对我这么说过。”  
思绪飞回了庄园寂静的上午，那天哈利･波特来找他，他们第一次面对面而没有伴随辱骂和恶咒。准傲罗对德拉科身上发生的一切都不清楚，可他还是将年轻的马尔福家主从过去拉了出来，说看看未来吧，别沉浸在过去。你总是要往前走的，要相信一切没那么可怕。  
他说那是邓布利多在幻境中告诉他的话，德拉科不得不承认老蜜蜂的话偶尔也有一两句有道理的。  
从那之后他们决定不再针锋相对，相对的，却形同陌路接近二十年之久。  
“那人一定是个智者。”哈利欣赏地说。  
“不，”德拉科干脆地否认，“他是个白痴。他告诉我活着才有机会改变，却不知道活下去总要付出昂贵的代价，搞不好就会被代价害死。”  
“嗯……的确总是有代价，可我不知道你为什么会觉得可能被代价害死，那最初付出的代价不就没有意义了吗。”救世主耸耸肩，“不过，众所周知，活下去是我唯一擅长的事，我可以慢慢教给你。”  
“那么我恐怕你这辈子就要荒废在这件事上了。”德拉科佯装凶狠地警告。  
“嘿，别那么说。我承认它是会令人纸醉金迷，但对我而言却远远称不上坏事。”  
我需要一个铁甲咒。德拉科捂着脸心想，不然根本没办法将救世主眼里的感情挡在外面。  
只可惜魔法不受控制，曾经因为活下来而被迫支付的代价夺走了德拉科所有珍重的事物，将他一个人留在空荡的过去。  
或许是时候向前走了，如果救世主真的可以再拉他一把。  
德拉科深吸一口气从草地上站起来，居高临下地看着哈利。救世主愣了下，然后向他伸出手晃了晃。  
“拉我一把，”哈利佯装凶狠地威胁道：“否则你就自己从苏格兰¹郊外走回伦敦吧。”  
德拉科一脚踹到不要脸的傲罗腰上，把他从小山坡上踢了下去。  
当哈利捂着腰爬上来时，他看到金发巫师正低着头站在邓布利多的墓前，低声说着些听不清的话，看上去仿佛下一秒就要随着雾气一同散去。  
“马尔福？”哈利不安地喊了他一声。  
德拉科猛然回神，回头冲哈利露出一个像是在哭又像是在笑的难看表情。当他快步走到哈利身旁，神色却正常得好像刚才什么都没发生一样，德拉科用和哈利先前类似的语气威胁道：  
“你敢把我一个人扔在这儿，波特。”他用哈利的魔杖戳着哈利的下巴，“你这辈子别想再踏进我家门一步。”  
“……那可以走窗户吗？”  
“滚！你个死变态！”  
当哈利笑着去牵德拉科空着的那只手时，满脸怒气的金发巫师不自在地瑟缩了一下，却没有松开，反而试探着往靠近哈利的位置挪了挪。  
于是拥抱和幻影移形同时到来，下一秒，两个重叠在一起的身体摔进德拉科在麻瓜伦敦的公寓床里。

  
  
曾经我总是在想……我希望时间慢点、再慢点，停在现在，停在今天。我希望永远没有明天。  
我害怕未来，害怕过去，害怕总有什么会夺走我在乎的东西。  
今天我还能不爱你。  
但是，我想我已经做好准备迎接明天了。

  
  
街道上放着铃儿响叮当，圣诞老人们拎着口袋分发礼物，依贝卡叼着拐杖糖，目瞪口呆地站在糖果店门口，看着德拉科和哈利将货架上的东西往箱子里塞。  
“天啊，天啊老板！发生了什么，你破产了吗？我要失业了？！”  
“别那么大惊小怪的，依贝卡。只是要搬家。”德拉科嫌弃地看了她一眼，“快来帮忙。”  
她三两口将糖咬碎塞进嘴里，连忙凑过去帮忙。“可是为什么突然要搬家？”   
“当然是为了换个更容易赚钱的地方，”德拉科将手中的筐子放进箱子郑重其事地宣布：“我们搬去对角巷！”  
“什么！？德拉科･马尔福你……”  
哈利的警告被依贝卡狂喜的呼声打断：“对角巷！”她跳了起来，“这是我也可以跟着去的意思吗？”在德拉科点头之后，依贝卡几乎是狂喜乱舞地拿出了她所有的干劲收拾东西，这次目瞪口呆的轮到哈利了。  
“变得亲近麻瓜是好事儿，可你居然对一个麻瓜讲魔法界？”哈利不敢相信地问；“这违反了《保密法》！”  
“得了吧，波特，你也知道那玩意儿就是个摆设。”德拉科摆摆手。“还有，我什么时候说过她是麻瓜了？”  
“精确来讲，我是个哑炮，虽然我一点也不喜欢这个词。”从狂喜中消停了下来的店员插嘴道；“重新自我介绍——你好啊，波特先生，我是依贝卡·沙菲克（Ebeca Shafiq）,如果你去翻翻书就会发现，沙菲克可是纯血家族呢。”  
“别强人所难了，依贝卡，波特和看书这两个词根本不可能同时出现。”  
哈利正大光明地掏出魔杖给了德拉科一个静音咒。  
自从审判结果倒向了他们一侧，正如赫敏所料想的那样，形势开始向着有利于他们的方向倾斜。将明火引到加德文·罗巴兹身上并不是什么难事儿，多年来D.A.一直在暗中收集对方游走在法律边缘的证据。说实话，因为魔法部的内部势力斗争，实际上两派哪边都不干净，都等着什么时候形势能大幅度倾斜，公开对对方不利证据，到时候自然是谁占上风谁赢。  
如果不是德拉科·马尔福突然出现或许对方还不至于那么快失势，一个从未纳入考虑范围的变量——特别是还站在对立方的情况下——能带来的影响是不可估量的。  
两个月前，被查出跨级命令傲罗非法入侵马尔福庄园的加德文·罗巴兹被赫敏·格兰杰从法律执行司司长的位置上踹了下来，下调到魔法交通司，赫敏成为了新的法律执行司司长。  
原本备受期待的下任法律执行司司长候补人哈利·波特公开表示自己没打算那么快再升职，这次由于计划的提前他几乎没能帮上忙不说，更重要的是“要是当上法律执行司司长肯定更忙，我都没办法溜去糖果店了”——以上答案由如愿辞去傲罗一职、转行去韦斯莱魔法笑料店当另一个店主的韦斯莱先生友情提供。  
因为安格斯²正在他耳边唱歌——这是卢娜登在《唱唱反调》上的说法。  
而德拉科表示这和其实波特没一点关系，根本就是赫敏·格兰杰怀孕之后³太暴躁又没人敢和她对着干，给她一个需要收拾烂摊子的职位正好能让她发泄罢了，这才不至于让自己的糖果店被来逮波特的格兰杰砸第二次。  
当魔法部高层几乎不存在能威胁到他们的过激派后，经不住哈利三天两头在耳边念叨，德拉科终于在“回到魔法界”这件事上松了口。然而他还是没有马上捡回魔法的打算，一来是不想在家里搞出魔法事故，二来反正在威森加摩都公开装了，干脆装得更像点好了。  
于是他决定先把糖果店搬到对角巷。  
德拉科举着塑料垫板追着哈利满屋跑，直到哈利被一个封好的箱子绊倒，德拉科趁机扑过去成功地将哈利抽到解开静音咒。  
“天啊，这女人的行动力也太可怕了。”哈利捂着脑袋，眼看着就这么一会儿功夫刚才绊倒自己的箱子上又被堆了三个封好的纸箱。  
“救世主啊救世主，你怎么能理解从小生活在魔法世界，长大后却被赶出来的人心情？你永远也不会知道我们有多矛盾，多想回去又多不想回去，我从没希望过你会懂。”德拉科啧啧感慨道，“顺便，八年前如果救了我的不是她，等我睁开眼，魔杖大概早就不知道被扔哪儿去了，你就找一辈子饿死街头的我吧。”  
“可你之前一直没说过……”  
“哦，那是因为我就喜欢看你明明可以用魔法却不知道，所以不得不动手搬箱子的蠢样。”  
依贝卡抱着箱子路过，看着骑在哈利身上的德拉科直摇头；“老板，如果你们打算上演什么限制级拜托能不能去后面仓库？这影响太不好了。”  
“闭嘴吧依贝卡，你明明比我们两个都大。”德拉科咋舌，飞快地爬起来。“而且我必须要声明一点，目前我和哈利･波特没有更深一层的关系，我也不至于饥渴到你想象中的程度。”  
在依贝卡开口前哈利先吼了出来：  
“没关系？！你都把你家戒指给我了还说没关系？！”  
“要我说多少次那只是个钥匙不是什么戒指！”  
“但它看上去就是个戒指！”  
德拉科发出愤怒的低吼；“够了，傻宝宝，成熟点儿！我只是说目前没有，可没否认以后！”他看着已经被依贝卡收拾了差不多的店面，踢开挡路的空箱子走去收拾仓库里零碎的东西。  
几分钟后，仓库里传来一声咆哮：  
“哈利･波特！你是准备站那傻笑一整天还是过来帮忙？！”  
哈利这才回过神来，傻笑着赶时间似的跑了过去，在仓库门关上前依贝卡听到了不知谁撞到了什么而发出的低声惊呼。  
“哈！还不是限制级！” 她翻了个白眼，干巴巴地说。  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
END

  
  
————————————————————

¹：霍格沃茨位于苏格兰  
2：安格斯·麦·奥格（Aengus Mac Og），凯尔特神话中的爱与青春之神，有时也兼任梦神。有趣的是这种角色在其他神话中多是由女神来担任  
3：按韦斯莱的家谱来看，这个时间点赫敏该怀罗丝了，即罗丝·格兰杰-韦斯莱（Rose Granger-Weasley）

  
  
——————————————————

  
  
《权游》中艾莉亚･史塔克的剑术老师，西利欧･佛瑞尔有一句台词：There is only one God, and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death: “Not today”.  
世上只有一个神，他的名字是死亡。我们要对死神说的只有一句话：“还不到时间”。  
  
这是种积极的念头，而对于丧丧的NT德来说，他不愿回到魔法界，不愿正视悲剧，不想将自己融入这个莫名其妙的世界，他没啥积极的念头，他只是一直在逃避  
德拉科没那么勇敢，和AN里不同，AN里他有需要守护的东西所以他能鼓起勇气，当然，也因此导致了不敢冒险、怂得不像个成年人的性格  
当他孑然一身，他连发疯的理由都找不到。不那么怂只是因为潜意识里认为在这个自己一无所有的世界上，即使死亡，也不过是会影响到自己一个  
依贝卡的设定是个从小生活在魔法界的纯血家族的哑炮，长大后被赶了出来。最初我只是为了给德拉科的魔杖没有被扔找个理由，后来发现他们还有相似之处，德拉科曾评价她说，工作只是为了活着，人活着总要有个动力撑着  
他借此评价自己，开糖果店只是为了给自己一个早上睁开眼的理由  
他对自己说，这样就好，我没必要向前走，不是今天，至少不是今天，不巧我生活在今天  
哈利给他理由给他希望让他看到未来，他不去相信，反复对自己说还不到时候  
直到他真正明白希望并不是斩刀的反光  
直到他明白未来是全新的，活着总有希望

  
  
  
“不是今天，永远不会是今天，但我想我已经准备好迎接明天了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT德：波特！还我魔杖！！  
> AN德：上一章我说什么来着？
> 
> AN德：听到没？用缴械咒打败伏地魔的愚蠢的格兰芬多  
> AN哈：说得和你用的不是缴械咒一样，愚蠢的斯莱特林  
> NT德：我声明我不认识那个好不容易学会索命咒还认准了缴械咒的蠢货  
> AN德：………………他妈的谁都别拦我，我要和他打一架！


	24. 碎碎念&时间线梳理

【碎碎念】

Q.德拉科会不会坦诚告诉哈利所有事？  
A.毕竟没有后续，所以德拉科究竟会不会坦白随各位想象，写手本人来解释这种问题会限制读者的思考空间  
但我的个人观点是：NT德永远不会坦白，那是他一个人秘密  
他对每一个人都有很大的距离感，他和依贝卡都到了一起开店、跑去买醉都会被对方拖出来的程度了，除了自己姓谁名谁之外也什么都没坦白  
和救世主滚上床那么多次（虽然我没写，但是，成年人诶！滚床单多正常！）、早在夏天都想着“可以迎接或许会爱上你的明天到来”了，但现在还在说没有更深一层的关系

Not Today故事开始时哈利和德拉科都已经是经历过战争成长之后的大人，他们不像After Noon中还有那么多时间来享受青春同生共死，世界为他们画好的框架已经定型，他们都不是小孩子了，没有时间再用吵吵闹闹改变什么好感度。成年人总是比孩子少了太多选择，所以他们会用尽一切手段保护手里的东西，即使那意味着将一个谎言延续一辈子  
世上哪儿来那么多皆大欢喜，所以人们才学会了珍惜表面的幸福  
谁又能断言停留在表面的一切都是虚假的？就像邓布利多说的那样，谁能说发生在脑内的东西就不是真实的？

——————————————————————————————————————————————

【时间线梳理】

【1997年】  
5月6日 神锋无影事件，德拉科消失  
7日，昏迷不醒的德拉科被依贝卡在河畔发现，送往医院

6月X日 凤凰社开始收到匿名间谍的来信  
Y日 阿兹卡班大越狱

7月 凤凰社开始利用匿名信上的情报

10月 哈利通过伏地魔的视角看到卢修斯被杀，赫敏怀疑这和他当时看到小天狼星的状况一样，是圈套。罗恩反驳“神秘人是脑袋多不清楚才会认为哈利会在乎一个食死徒的死活？”。赫敏被说服，哈利却认为伏地魔或许通过某种方式得知了自己害了德拉科失踪，想要利用自己的内疚，但哈利赞同赫敏的说法，认为这是单纯的陷阱

【1998年】  
3月X日前半个月左右 哈利通过伏地魔视角看到纳西莎被杀害，得知伏地魔认为德拉科逃跑，因此才惩罚马尔福家，但此时并不知道匿名间谍的存在  
3月X日 收听波特瞭望台，得知匿名信再也没有出现过，理解了菲尼亚斯画像的话，明白了纳西莎是那个间谍，哈利在罗恩赫敏面前崩溃，坦白六年级时的意外

5月2日 霍格沃茨保卫战胜利

5月3日 哈利不顾阻拦冲向马尔福庄园，和罗恩赫敏一起把庄园翻了一遍，发现纳西莎的墓碑

X月 威森加摩审判席上，哈利为斯内普和纳西莎的间谍行为作证，马尔福家因最后的背叛没有被定罪

9月 哈利和罗恩开始傲罗训练，赫敏回到学校继续七年级课程

【1999年】  
12月25日 德拉科从麻瓜医院苏醒，回到马尔福庄园通过旧报纸了解了过去（但并不知道自己究竟哪个时间点消失的）  
12月26日 封闭庄园，取空古灵阁马尔福家拱顶，离开魔法界

【2000年】  
1月2日 傲罗司接到通报马尔福庄园异常关闭，流言疯起，由于马尔福一家的死亡几乎是被公认的，因此猜测倾向于这是伏地魔留下的某种阴谋。但哈利认为这是德拉科还活着的证据（古灵阁的妖精理所当然不会配合调查）

2月 德拉科在酒吧买醉，偶然遇见同样来买醉的依贝卡，得知自己是被她救了，以及依贝卡是个哑炮沙菲克  
（接下来大概一个月总被依贝卡从酒吧捞出来）

3月 两个人决定给自己找点儿事做，不要胡思乱想，于是德拉科开了家糖果屋，取名叫OWL

【2001年】  
6月 哈利、罗恩结束傲罗训练，赫敏正式进入魔法部（此时傲罗司司长设定为过激派斯克林杰的接班人加德文･罗巴兹，不知姓名的法律执行司司长是金斯莱派）  
同月 三人组和金妮在格里莫广场12号喝到耍酒疯

【2002年】  
赫敏、罗恩结婚

【2004年】  
9月 罗巴兹成为法律执行司司长，强调要破解马尔福庄园的防御宣称伏地魔一定留下了什么阴谋。哈利被魔法部部长金斯莱利用多方帮助从傲罗直升傲罗司司长，赫敏被部长调到法律执行司，成为禁止滥用魔法司司长

12月 受不了加德文的罗恩想要辞职，被赫敏和哈利联手压下，同意留到加德文下台

【2005年】  
2月14日 德拉科和哈利在OWL糖果屋意外重逢，《NT》故事开始

2月X日 哈利回到魔法部遇见赫敏，坦白“在德拉科･马尔福的糖果店打工”，被怀疑失心疯

3月X日 赫敏来找人，崴断高跟鞋跟被德拉科坑了钱，拽不走人于是赫敏问需不需要临时工，德拉科敬谢不敏，表示街对面有家很好喝的咖啡店，如果想讨论机密那里是个不错的地方

3月Y日 哈利开始劝德拉科回魔法界，追问究竟是在哪儿之后，闭口不谈（3.27前，复活节前，哈利买了复活节彩蛋送给泰迪）

4月 （泰迪七岁生日当天）连坑带骗外出野餐

5月X日 罗恩出场，带来乔治的新产品、假加隆和D.A.签名羊皮纸，哈利用混淆咒使德拉科在羊皮纸上签了名

5月Y日 金妮出场，叮嘱哈利万事小心

5月Z日 因为存货不足去进货，救世主开车

6月5日 在德拉科的麻瓜公寓里喝醉，德拉科叨叨了些前世的事，但哈利以为他是在胡言乱语，没发现黑魔标记

6月6日 德拉科发烧，哈利坦白自己的想法，但并不被相信

7月初 另一派为了诬陷救世主而偷袭糖果店，结果因为没料到店主是谁功亏一篑

7月中旬 依贝卡开始长期请假

7月2X日 赫敏给德拉科下吐真剂

8月6日 赫敏向德拉科道歉  
7日 哈利送厄里斯魔镜，赫敏查出糖果店被袭真相，加德文派声称找到了打开马尔福庄园防御的方法。由于措辞问题导致德拉科认为三人组接近自己只是为了找“钥匙”

8月9日 立过牢不可破誓言后德拉科被哈利强行带回庄园去看纳西莎的墓碑，坦白NT世界线的“过去”  
德拉科回忆自己经历过的过去（原世界线中，父母死亡后自己是如何走出阴影第一步的）

8月10日 加德文派傲罗进入马尔福庄园，抓住德拉科，哈利救人，回到陋居后哈利收到了来自威森加摩的信（关于德拉科･马尔福依旧存活的事大部分人是不信的

8月12日 审判，为了修魔杖回到霍格沃茨

10月 赫敏怀孕（罗丝）

11月 赫敏把罗巴兹踹了下来，魔法部大清洗结束

12月25日 德拉科决定搬店到魔法界对角巷


End file.
